Middletown( A Brittana story)
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Brittany and Santana move to Lima, Ohio for Santana's new tv series called Middletown, their journey through this new chapter in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Oh my god Santana I love it!" Brittany Lopez happily exclaimed as she twirled around the living room of their new three bedroom house. Santana just watched from the door way laughing at her wife's childlike behavior. One of the many qualities she loved about her wife.

Santana had prayed she would like this house since Brittany couldn't fly out with her to choose housing when she came last month. This was Brittany's first day in Lima and so far she didn't feel like flying back to NYC so that was making Santana very happy. Suddenly a petite red headed woman wearing a short black dress with tan heels came walking in behind Santana." Oh goodness, sorry to just budge in I was going to leave the extra set of keys I promised you on the kitchen table but now I can just give them to you in person." Linda Daily stopped ranting and handed Santana the keys who smiled as she gladly accepted them.

"Thank you Linda." Nodding she noticed the blonde haired beauty in the living room. Santana Lopez was freaking gorgeous but this woman was somehow more gorgeous if had to compare the two. She had long blonde hair that was pulled on the top of her head. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her body was definitely one of an athlete. Her short white dress showed off her curves nicely. She had no clue how long she had been staring at the stranger until Santana waved her hand across her face." Are you ok?" Santana asked concerned. The woman who had been right in her view was now at Santana's side with the same concerned expression written across her face." Yeah sorry" Linda shook off her thoughts as she quickly introduced herself to the blonde who still hadn't said anything.

"I am Brittany. Brittany Lopez." wait a minute Linda thought to herself this can't be Santana's sister they look nothing alike. Then reality hit her Brittany was Santana's spouse." Nice meeting you. Are you guy's sisters? Cousins? Linda knew she was stretching the relationship but the look they both wore was very comical. They both weren't expecting anyone to ask if they were sisters or cousins?" it was the blonde to speak first." Santana is my wife." she answered taken the Latinos hand in hers proudly. Linda smiled shaken her head "so sorry I didn't realize you had a wife Santana." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand tighter." I wrote down I was married on the application. I don't know why one person would want a three bedroom house." she continued until Linda knew she had been caught. They knew she knew but was searching for information on them." well nice meeting you Brittany and I hope you find this town here very welcoming." with one more glance back at the blonde Linda was gone. When the door was shut and locked Brittany laughed a little. Santana rolled her eyes and bopped Brittany in the nose." I think someone was crushing on my wife." Brittany rolled her eyes" I am sure." Santana pecked Brittany on the lips before nodding " I saw how she was looking at you trust me she wanted you." Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife" well that's just too bad for her I am taken by the world's most beautiful unavailable woman." Santana kissed her wife deeper." I love you."

The next morning was very chaotic Santana had to wake up at four to be at the taping site at five thirty she really wanted to be there this morning to encourage her wife and see her off for her first day at Lima elementary, she was going to be subbing for a teacher that just went on maternally leave. Brittany was excited when Santana told her she had an interview at the elementary she was a teacher back in New York and she defiantly missed her kids so much. Santana thought this would help make the transition easier because Brittany was born to teach and dance. Two things her wife was very blessed with. Santana's gifts were to act and sing. She did those two things wonderfully making her one of the top artist in the world at the moment. When she had gotten the role of Jenny in a new TV series called middle town and found out it was in Ohio she knew she would have to move and there was no way she was leaving her wife behind. Brittany was sad but she had taken the move surprisingly better than Santana had imagined she would. Even seemed pretty happy about it actually, this confused Santana a lot. They would be here for eight months and longer if the show got a second season. Secretly she hoped it did only because she loved this small town and thought Brittany and she both needed a break from the city. Another reason she wanted to stay in this small town was a local doctor she had found on the web that would help her wives biggest dream come true. She had called and made an appointment for the two of them tomorrow evening.

Brittany had no idea what her wife was planning but she knew they had something to do around five tomorrow evening and usually she would have pushed farther for more details but her new job had her mind totally filled up at the moment. Waken up around seven by her alarm clock after turning her alarm clock off by hitting the button on top Brittany opened her eyes to see the sweetest thing sitting on top of her wife's pillow. Santana had went out and got a little stuff dolphin. Her favorite animal with a pink envelope and a bunch of red rose petals spread all around the pillow. Tears started to fall as she hugged the little stuff dolphin in her arms. She was so happy and blessed at the moment it was overwhelming. Taken the letter out of the envelope she read what her wife had written her. Santana had wished her a great first day at school and then in pink crayon had written I love you about twenty times. Brittany laughed seeing this. It was her favorite color. It was the small things they both did for one another that really kept their relationship so a live. Grabbing for her cell phone she text her wife real fast.

**Thank you! I love you dork x100- B**

Getting dressed she found coffee still in the coffee pot that made her smile wider. Her wife was the best and she was the luckiest girl in the world. She really couldn't wait to start a family with her wife it had been bugging her that their plans for the first time had been interrupted by Santana's tour. It really had bummed her out and although she had made a front to her wife about how it was alright when Santana left all she did was lay in bed for almost three days and cry. No one knew that not even Santana it was just hard when she got so excited about getting pregnant and having a baby then it just got put in the back bin because of Santana's career. Brittany had no problem with Santana's career. She loved that people all around the world loved her wife and got to see just how talented she was but there was some things about being famous that bothered her was when they went out in public and people recognized her. Having to tour and being gone from her for days and weeks at a time. Although she wasn't thrilled with moving from their home, she really loved that her wife was now stuck here in one place for a long time. Just maybe she'll like Middletown after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Entering the school Brittany smiled as she looked around the entrance to see the walls covered in kid's artwork. Walking into the office she was taken back as she was greeted by Linda daily who now was waving at her with a gigantic smile plastered on her face." There is the woman of the hour." Linda cheered as Principal Barton took the blonde's hand and shook it firmly. He was an older man in his late forties with box dyed brown hair and big brown eyes not as dark as her wives. He wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie. Linda was in a short blue dress with blue heels to match. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail that sat on top of her head. "Thank you Linda and Principal Barton nice to see you again." After getting familiar with the school building principal Barton and Linda showed her, her classroom. Brittany had no clue what Linda was still doing here and as soon as she could she grabbed her phone out of her purse to text her wife. She smiled as she saw she had two text messages. One was from her best friend Rachel Berry and the other one was from her wife. Deciding to read her wife's text first she opened it and instantly felt better

**You're welcome sexy mama! Love you more though! How is it going? **  
She loved her wife's cockiness and how she always knew the perfect thing to say to make her feel better at that moment. She immediately replied to her wife.  
**You can't love me more then I love you sexy :p everything is going great I haven't met my kids yet but soon, Principal Barton says. Oh Linda is here!**

Quickly opening Rachel's message she wrote how much she misses them and how Sage her three month old daughter got her front two teeth recently. That made her smile more she loved Sage so much she was the first baby that Brittany got to change a diaper for and the first baby to see be brought into the world. She wasn't supposed to but Rachel's two fathers couldn't get an earlier flight from California to New York so Brittany agreed to go in and hold her friend's hand. She knew her wife wouldn't mind and it really gave her a glimpse of what was ahead for them. It was the most amazing thing as well as the scariest wrapped in one night. Replying how happy she was for both Sage and her, Brittany promised she would call her later to tell her all about her first day. Brittany was about to put her phone away when it started to buzz.

**What is she doing there? And that is impossible, just give up I am going to win this babe!**

Rolling her eyes she knew this was her forte she would never let this go. She got one word in before the classroom door flung open and kids started to pile in. Brittany threw the phone in her purse as she watched and observed the children walk into the classroom. She was teaching second grade. She loved seven and eight year olds. Their imaginations were the best and they came up with the coolest stories. According to her classroom rooster she had eleven students' six boys and five girls. She was happy with the small number she could do more activities with this class size. Her class sizes back in New York were always insanely over the limit but she also had a teacher helper to help out. The principal gave a quick speech than threw Brittany a quick smile before leaving her to do what she needed to.  
The day went very quickly after introductions and a million questions the kids had for their new teacher. Every one of the questions she tried her best to answer truthfully and not answer too personal ones. All were really simple for the most part. Do you like Ohio? What is your favorite color? Brittany made it into a game and they all had to answer the question as well. She learned a lot about each and every one of them. Before a small girl name Danielle could ask a question the bell rang and it was time for gym. The gym teacher Misty Johnson came in to collect the kids which she thought was nice. A lot of teachers used this time to grade papers or go copy things in the copying room Principal Barton had explained earlier. After this they had art then it was lunch, recess then back to her classroom until dismissal. Taken her phone back out she finished her reply to Santana.

**Maybe she works here as well, don't know haven't seen her since this morning! Love my class and the kids are sooo great San love you morex500**

Brittany knew that was going to get her started again but she didn't care she loved to see her wife act annoyed even though she wasn't. Brittany didn't have to wait long for a response.

**You take a break Hun or just skipping?**

She would Brittany thought as I quickly replied back.

**The kids are busy with gym right now then art after that so I guess this is like a break. How is your day going?**

Brittany couldn't wait to hear what this role entitled she knew Santana had a love interest and probably some hot costar but she really hope she was single some time in this tv show so she didn't have to watch her Mack on someone else all the time. She knew it was acting but it bothered her. Santana knew this and always teased her about it. She was glad she wasn't one of those people that loved to watch themselves on TV over and over. Brittany didn't want to seem like she didn't support her so she promised she'd watch this TV series.

**I gots me a girlfriend; p Jenny is gay! And that is not all, she is a Police Officer. Lots of love baby!**

And like that her heart stopped beating. How could this be? She never got any lesbian roles and now she had one and she had a girlfriend! She would have to watch her Mack on another woman. Brittany didn't have time to worry though a knock on the door tore her from her thoughts. Walking over to the door Brittany turned the doorknob and opened the door to see no other than Linda. Her brows came together in confusion. What the heck was she doing here? "Hello again" Brittany greeted not knowing what to say to the smiling woman. Linda without invitation walked right past her into the classroom. Brittany followed her after shutting the door which now she knew was a bad idea." So how is your first day going?" she asked as soon as the blonde turned around to face her. A smile crossed Brittany's face she couldn't deny she loved it here." It's been amazing." Brittany waited for her to continue to why she was in my classroom but she just kind of stood there. You could have cut through the tension with a knife and Brittany felt uncomfortable and she didn't like It." well I should get back to grading these papers." Brittany explained pointing over to the stack of papers on her desk hoping she would say what she needed to and go but Brittany knew she was going to linger, even though she prayed she wouldn't. She sat down in the chair right in front of my desk and stared at me. "So how does your famous wife like it here in our small town?" she asked finally." Good. She is excited to be on this TV series." Linda nodded. "I did have a reason to come in here. I wanted to ask you to join me for a drink maybe get dinner just the two of us? Tomorrow evening. If you're free that is." The question caught me off guard. Why the heck was she asking me something like this? Then the light bulb came on upstairs Santana's big surprise appointment! Shaken my head "I am sorry, Santana and I have an appointment tomorrow evening." Linda nodded "Maybe next time then. I have a feeling we are going to be closer than best friends by the end of the month Britt" I nodded a few times. The blonde watched as she stood then walked out of the classroom Brittany was able to breathe for the first time since she entered the room. There was something about her that gave Brittany the chills and the way she called her Britt, which no one called her that but her wife and very close friends and family. Grabbing for her cell phone Brittany quickly text her wife that she needed to see her ASAP when school ends. She knew it was Santana texting her back when her phone started to buzz.

**What's wrong baby, someone giving you problems? Should I come up there now?**

I loved how her protective side came out if I told her I needed her. My wife was the most amazing woman ever and I was the luckiest person alive to have her in my life. Sending her a quick response about being home when I get there I finished the day without any other surprise visits from Linda.

Santana was quite concerned when she got that text from her wife but knew even though Brittany was very excited about starting another teaching job here; it came with a lot of stress and nervousness from not knowing the routine yet. That is what this was all about she was sure of it. But she made sure her day was done by two thirty so she could meet her wife at home and be there for her. Dropping her keys in the little cow bowl Brittany had picked up at a garage sale right before they moved in their first apartment in LA. She smiled seeing her wife was not there yet. She had time to go get clean. Rushing upstairs she walked into their bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was satisfied she came out and walked down stairs just in time. Brittany had just walked in as she stepped down on the last step. Brittany smiled when she saw her wife right in front of her. She had wanted to see her face all day." Hey." Santana said walking up to her wife. Brittany dropped her purse on the floor and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. Santana hugged her back tightly." Hi babe" Brittany whispered in her wife's ear." the embrace lasted for a couple of minutes until Brittany was ready to pull away and find out how Santana's first day went. She had stopped by the quick mart and picked up a card that said what she wanted to and a cute little bracelet and even though Santana would never buy herself one she loved it when Brittany bought them for her. Brittany gave Santana's perfect pink lips a peck before she turned and leaned over to grab the card and little white box. Santana watched patiently waiting for her wife to do what she needed to. She had set a bunch of DVD's out and some chips, snacks and a bottle of wine she pulled out of the cabinet for tonight ready. When Santana turned around her eyes instantly teared up her wife was amazing and even though Brittany had the hard day she still thought about her and went out and bought her stuff. Taken the white box first she pulled the top off awing at the silver bracelet with two little hearts with green and diamond gems in the middle of each heart. She knew those were their birthstones. Diamond for Brittany and green for her and that made the bracelet even more special. Kissing Brittany on the lips she took the card from Brittany's hand and read the "I love my wife" card. The words made her tear up but it was the words that Brittany had added at the bottom that sent her over the edge.

Wiping off her eyes with her hand Brittany pouted seeing her cry." Why are you crying Hun?" Brittany asked hoping the card was alright. Santana shook her head "Because I don't know how in the world someone like me ended up with someone as wonderful as you?" Brittany blushed looking away for a second before making eye contact again with her wife." Easy because you are awesome and I am so the lucky one." Brittany smiled because she could see her wife's face start to change. Shaken her head "No I am the lucky one" Brittany rolled her eyes she knew this could go on for a while so she decided to stop it by leaning over and kissing her wife's forehead." Let's go watch those DVD's I know you have sitting out." Santana knew Brittany had more she wanted to talk about but she also knew pressuring her into talking was not the best choice. Walking in the living room holding hands Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek before she took back her hand and walked across the living room to the DVD rack were she had laid some movies she knew her wife would enjoy on top she grabbed them as well as the bowl of chips and walked over to the couch were Brittany was already sitting down and getting comfortable." You pick babe?" Santana exclaimed placing the movies down on the coffee table as well as the bowl of chips. Brittany looked directed at her with teary eyes. Santana knew she was ready to make her wife spill about what was going on with her." Honey talk to me." she pleaded making sure she kept direct eye contact with Brittany. Brittany nodded knowing she had to tell her wife but she was just so overwhelmed. "Please don't get mad baby." Santana shook her head

"I am not going to get mad just tell me." Brittany knew she could. "I know I have seem happy about this move and all but I am scared and I am so sorry I hid that from you." Santana was relieved that it wasn't something horrible." You don't have to hide anything from me you know that silly." Brittany looked down "I just knew how important this move was for you and how excited you was that this would be it for a long time. I didn't want to rain on your parade." Santana chuckled a little hearing Brittany say a verse from one of her favorite songs even though she would never admit that to anyone but Brittany. Bopping her wife on the nose she gave her a smile as she looked directly in her eyes" Britt what else is going on?" Brittany bit her lip for a second before she was ready to continue. Santana sat there waiting patiently "I know I am being over dramatic and I am being a lot like Rachel." Santana rolled her eyes at that comparison there was no way Brittany was a pinch as dramatic as Brittany's best friend Rachel Berry. That girl was literally the Queen of all drama queens. Brittany shrugged "I am just overwhelmed with everything. I miss my old school and our family and friends, I don't know where everything is and today Linda I think asked me out on some kind of date or something and you have a girlfriend." I regretted the last part of my rant." Santana didn't seem to be worried about it she wanted to hear about the Linda part and I knew it.

"What do you mean asked you out?" Santana asked starting to play with Brittany's hair as Brittany leaned up against Santana's shoulder looking down at the bracelet she had just bought her. Brittany explained she was in her room when Linda came in and asked her to go out to get drinks or dinner. Santana tensed up hearing this because Linda obviously knew Brittany was a married woman. What was she trying to do? "She creeps me out San she even said we were going to be closer than best friends by the end of the month." Santana watched as Brittany made a frightened expression. She only made this expression when something really terrified her. This woman really made her wife very uncomfortable and now there was only one thing she could do to fix this and that was to make this woman just as uncomfortable. Linda had no right to make Britt feel like this.

After Santana got Brittany calmed down she remembered the last thing that was bothering her wife. Rolling her eyes she nudged her wife who shot her a confused look." You know that only one person holds my heart and that person is you. There is no need to worry my lady." Brittany smiled feeling much better now she cuddled closer to San and they sat there in silence for a few moments before Santana pulled away to look down at her wife." I have to tell you something and I want your honest opinion on it." Brittany didn't like the seriousness of the situation but nodded anyway" I promise." Santana smiled to reassure her it wasn't anything bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Tomorrow's appointment is with a fertility clinic. I believe it's time for us to go check out about expanding our family babe." Santana swallowed hard hoping Brittany wouldn't freak out that she had done this without discussing it with her beforehand." I looked online and did some research and found this clinic called Fam/go and doctor Mackey is supposed to be the best in the Midwest. If you don't feel it's time we can always wait but I know about five months ago you mentioned something about having a baby and I blew it off which I am very sorry about that Britt. I just wanted to make sure this was going to happen and that you wouldn't be stuck alone pregnant."

Brittany listened carefully taken every word and action in. Reading Santana's face as she talked and she could tell her wife was really on board this time with expanding their family. Last time Santana hesitated but she had known even though Santana did her best to try and hide that fact from her last time. There was only seriousness in her dark eyes that she could tell at the moment. Brittany started to cry again and this time it was because she was so happy. Throwing herself in her wife's arms she straddled Santana's lap as she wrapped her arms around her neck." Oh my god" Brittany cried. She had been waiting so long for this and she knew Santana would be the perfect mother." I love you so much." Brittany happily cried jumping up and down a little. Santana was very pleased and relieved with her wife's reaction. "I love you too Britt. It's time to be moms."

Both could barely sleep that night after Brittany showed Santana just how happy she was. They both should have been knocked out but thinking about having a baby kept them both up and at work the next day it was very hard to concentrate to get through the day but five o'clock eventually came and both walked hands intertwined into Fam/go ready to do this. Doctor Mackey was a very nice tall brown haired man in his late thirties. He wore a black suit with a white coat you would expect to see on a doctor. He shook both of their hands firmly as he introduced his self and told them a little bit about his education and experience. Brittany really like that part and she could tell Santana did as well." we are big fans of your tv show around here." He said towards Santana who blush a little. Brittany squeezed her hand making Santana look over at her wife with a small smile. Santana winked at Brittany before turning her attention back to doctor Mackey. The whole appointment was an hour and a half. They decided to go with an anonymous donor and Santana was going to give her wife the shots herself then insert the sperm. They came up with a profile both wanted for the baby which was the coolest thing. Brittany wanted it to look a lot like Santana so they went with a Puerto Rican donor. Santana smiled hearing this.

The shots started right away and Brittany closed her eyes tightly every time not being able to hold her wife's hand during the injections seemed very wrong to her but her stuff dolphin worked for a good second. It wasn't that she had a fear of needles she just didn't like them.

A week later everything seemed to fall in place and they had a routine. Though being busy was expected they never thought they wouldn't have time to even text one another during the day. This made both women very grumpy and disconnected. Brittany was thrown into school activities plus after school activities she had not expected. There were also two field trips she had to plan for. Santana's new series started up and it was a success. Ratings were going off the charts and everyone loved Jenny and Jesse. Fans were going crazy calling their relationship "Jense." Santana thought it was hilarious but she was glad Brittany had not said anything about it.

Brittany watched every Tuesday night like she had promised. Santana hated watching herself on TV but she watched with Brittany only because Brittany asked that of her. Brittany always turned or flinches when Jenny and Jesse kissed or had a sex scene but other than that she usually smiled during the show or had a joke about something. They decided to wait until everything calmed down some to start using the sperm. Santana started getting called to do interviews and talk shows she knew Brittany wasn't very fond of any of them but asked her about it. Not seeing how it was going to hurt anything since they were waiting a little and she was busy with school work to even be around Santana at the moment she gave her thumbs up on whatever she wanted to do.

"I won't be gone too long babe." Santana promised as she leaned over and kissed her wife one last time before she had to go board a plane." Remember tomorrow take the last dose and when I get back on Monday we will start talking about a date babe." Brittany perked up about that she winked at her wife before she watched Santana walk away. Santana moved her ass side to side making sure Brittany got a good show. Santana turned around to see Brittany who was rolling her eyes at her dorky wife but smiling widely at the same time which was what Santana was going for she knew everything would be alright. She loved that smile more than anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had text Brittany about twenty times the next day reminding her about the shot. Brittany who was woken up by the last message shot up instantly seeing the time on the clock. How on earth had she slept this late? It was noon already. Then it hit her she hadn't fallen asleep to almost five because Santana wasn't right beside her. She could never sleep when her wife was gone. Stretching Brittany quickly responded to her worried wife as she climbed out of the bed. She needed to take that dose now. Without going to the bathroom or getting dress she rushed downstairs to get the syringe and instructions Santana had written down for taken this shot. Thank god it was her last one. As she stuck herself her phone started to buzz. Brittany knew it was her wife.  
Throwing the trash away she walked back upstairs. Looking at her messages she noticed she had a new message from a number she had never heard of. Clicking on the message she instantly gasps seeing who the message was from.  
**Hey girl, this is Linda. Hope this is alright I just saw your number on the application and thought I would take this opportunity to get to know you a lot better. Hope you are having a great Saturday! Let me know if you want to get dinner tonight ;)**

This wasn't alright at all. Santana had gone to talk to Linda who had apologized and told Santana she meant nothing about the dinner it was just a generous notion. She had left both of them alone until now. This wasn't alright.

**This isn't alright Linda; I didn't give you my number. I am sorry if this offends you but I am married and do not want to go out for dinner. Only use my number for business please. -Brittany Lopez**

Quickly dialing Santana's number who answered on the second beep she calmed her wife's nerves down first by telling her she had taken the last dose. Santana was very pleased with hearing this but could hear the stutter in her wife's voice something was bothering her." what is going on sweetie?" Brittany cried a little although she tried her hardest to make sure Santana couldn't hear her sniffle." Linda just text me" Santana was taken back. "How, Where did she get your number and what did she want?" Brittany took a deep breath before continuing." she got it from the application and she asked me out to dinner in the text." Santana sighed clearly upset. This woman didn't know when to stop. "I told her not to text me again and only use my number for business. I can't believe she would ask me that again after you talked to her." Brittany didn't know what it was going to take and she hoped her text made her point very clear." Calm down baby don't get stressed out about this I will call her and speak to her you just try to relax sweetie I know you didn't get any sleep last night either." Brittany took comfort in the fact that Santana didn't get much sleep either because she wasn't at her side." I love you Britt." Santana said knowing she had to go." I love you too baby, have a good day." Getting off the phone Brittany walked back in her room and fall onto the bed. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

Santana had called Linda numerous of times without any reply so she decided to just leave a message with what she wanted to say. She had to go do an interview.  
She loved this part of her job getting to talk to people about her show and mingle. It was nice to go out and meet fans and see what people thought about what she is doing. Everyone wanted to talk about her new record that was due out in late November this year. She loved her music but with everything going on with the show and her move it had to take a back seat for a minute but she planned to get everything back on track here really shortly. She had a song in her head one she had written for Britt the first night after their first date that she really wanted to put down and put it on this album as well as a song she just recently finished for their future child. Just thought of the song sent shivers up her back and down her arms she really was too excited and really wanted this to happen soon. She couldn't wait for the date she could spread the news she was going to be a mommy. She didn't care if they had a boy or girl Santana knew that this baby would be the luckiest baby alive because it had Brittany as its mother.  
The interviewer was defiantly a Fan of the show. Santana usually was very confident with talking about her life and work but she was very hesitant what she said about her wife. "So Santana tell us what that wife of yours thinks about Jense?" She smiled knowing it bothered her so bad." Defiantly not a big fan of us" Santana laughed mainly to herself recalling the faces Britt made when they watched Middletown together." OH sounds like trouble in paradise." Shaken her head" No my wife knows she's the only one that holds my heart. Jenny and Jesse on the show are very much in love and I love that fans have connected with the characters' lives and love them just as Michelle Olivia who plays Jesse and I do. We should have more strong lead females for young girls to look up to and it's just a plus that my character Jenny is a lesbian and young girls can look up to her hopefully and see they can be proud of who they are and have an amazing kick ass job and partner."

The rest of the weekend flew by and before she knew it she was on a plane back to Ohio. She was relieved when they announced they would be landing in ten minutes. She couldn't wait to hold her wife in her arms and just kiss her all over.

Cleaning and talking to Rachel who called to check on Brittany, was the only things that kept her sane today knowing Santana was on her way back here she couldn't stand the excitement her whole body felt at the moment. She couldn't wait to hold her in her arms and now waiting in the airport for her plane to arrive the blonde's hands were shaken. Brittany stood beside a tall African American male with a tan hat covering his bold head. He was in his early fifties. He wore a pair of khakis and a blue t-shirt and tan sandals beside him stood a little girl about four or five. She had long dark wavy hair that lay just below her butt. She had a pretty little black dress on with white tights and black dress shoes. She was holding a sign that said "welcome back mommy" Brittany couldn't keep a smile from escaping her lips as she looked at the little girl who gave her a toothy smile back. Suddenly the intercom came on announcing the planes that just arrived. Brittany jumped a little hearing her wife's plane. The man looked down at his daughter and nodded which made the girl jump up and down. It didn't take long before people started walking out. Her eyes went to every face until she spotted the face she long to see. Santana instantly saw her as well and started to run to her. Jumping in the blonde's arms Brittany picked her up and twirled her around once unto she put her back down on the floor. Brittany needed to see that smile of Santana's but she wanted to greet her in a way she had missed since she left. Wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck she pulled her towards her crashing their lips together. They didn't care who was around them at the moment. They didn't care for the disgusted looks or the awe looks. It didn't matter what mattered was they were together again. Brittany needed her wife like she needed oxygen. She could breathe again and was soaking it up as the kiss got deeper she could feel her heart start to calm down and relax. She was here in her arms safely no one could take this moment from them.

Suddenly Brittany started to hear snapping and only because they both needed air they had to pull apart. Santana's head snapped to the direction in which the noise was coming from. Two men stood snapping pictures of Santana and her. She instantly turned away from the camera now not wanting to be photographed. Santana put her arm around her wife as we made it to go get her luggage. The men would not stop they followed them down the stairs shouting questions and Santana's name. Brittany wanted to say something but she knew not to.

Being blinded by their flashing lights Brittany almost ran one over. She felt kind of bad but she could see the smirk on Santana's face. Brittany slapped her thigh playfully as they made it out of the airport and on the road. Brittany couldn't wait to be home but she knew it was going to take three hours to get there." How was the plane ride?" Brittany asked trying to start a conversation." It was ok I watched Beethoven." Santana laughed a little as she shook her head. Taken Brittany's hand in hers they sat comfortably quiet for a moment until Santana couldn't stand the silence any longer." So what did you do yesterday?" she asked curiously. They hadn't text much yesterday and she only got to make one phone call yesterday and that was around eight in the morning. Brittany thought about her day yesterday she didn't really do anything too excited then she remembered her new friend." Ooh I made a new friend yesterday by the pond. I went to go feed the ducks and this woman and little boy were doing the same thing." Santana listened smiling. Brittany said it always helped her to feed the ducks when she was stressed or scared so Santana never discouraged her to do so." Her name is Callie and she use to live in Lima now she lives in Mansfield. Her sister works at Marts market place as an assistant manager. Callie doesn't work she is a stay at home mom. Her girlfriend and she have a two year old boy named Travis and are expecting a baby in the end of October." Santana smiled happy her wife had a good time." what did you two do?" Brittany smirked even though she knew her wife didn't mean it anyway else." After feeding the ducks we went to Macy's grill and had lunch we talked and then she gave me her number and I gave her mine. She was thrilled when I told her we were trying for a baby and wished us good luck." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand tighter.

After a three hour drive and a stop for dinner both were back home cuddled up with one another in their bed. Brittany was snuggled closely to her wife playing with the bracelet she had gotten her. It put a wide smile on her face seeing she still had it on." I love you Santana." Brittany said out of the silence. Santana chuckled a little "I love you too." she sung back as she continued to play with Brittany's hair. With no warning Brittany pulled away and sat up turning to her wife she squint her eyes as she leaned over and captured Santana's soft lips in her own. Santana opened her mouth wider to give Brittany more access. Straddling her wife now Brittany let her hands explore up and down her wife's body bringing her hands back up she brought Santana's shirt along with her breaking the kiss quickly she took Santana's shirt off and threw it across the room. Brittany smiled into the Latina's mouth as Santana started to unbutton her jeans. It didn't take long for both of them to be naked as the moment got more heated." I missed you." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear as she slid her tongue along the edge of her ear continuing down her neckline to she stopped at a perky nipple that screamed for attention.

"I missed you too." Santana whispered through a moan as she started to thrush her fingers faster in and out of Brittany who was almost on the verge now. "Oh my god Sannnn." seeing her wife climax was the sexiest thing in the world Santana smiled feeling her center start to throb again she needed her wife's attention. Helping Brittany ride her orgasm out until she had recovered Santana placed soft kisses all over Brittany's stomach moving upwards she was surprised how quick Brittany had recovered and was up taken her head in between her hands pulling her lips to hers. Brittany knew her wife had been waiting for this since she left. Santana lay back on the bed as her wife took over.  
It didn't take long for both of them to pass out after they both got done welcoming each other back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany was the first to wake up. She rolled over and instantly was met with black hair spread out all over the pillow right in front of her. She had been spooning the smaller woman. A buzz suddenly caught her attention. Her phone laid on the night stand being as careful she could without waken the sleeping Latina beside her she grabbed her phone. Her eyes widened an excitement as she saw the number.  
" Hello." she greeted a little too loudly regretting that stupid move as she saw Santana start to stir a little. She held her breath for a second until Santana buried her head further into her pillow. As soon as she knew she was in the clear she quickly climbed out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Making her way downstairs Brittany gave her mother her full attention." I have missed you girls so much." Her mother exclaimed on the other end of the phone." We have missed you to mom. I just wished we could get over there. I miss everyone." Brittany listened as her mother caught her up with what has been happening in everyone's lives back in New York.

" How is Lima? How is that famous daughter in law of mine?" Brittany rolled her eyes. Her mother made no effort to even mention her job at all she knew Santana was her favorite but it hurt sometimes that the woman was her own mother and didn't care at all what was going on in her own career." Mom I started my teaching job and the kids are wonderful." Brittany exclaimed hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her mother but nada." That's nice dear now answer my first question." Biting her tongue she took a deep breath in and out before answering her mother's question. Making coffee Brittany decided to make pancakes as well." Your sister just signed Jessica up for dance she already is a natural like her aunt. Only if you'd get back out there Hun I am sure you could make it as big as your beautiful wife." Here we go again Brittany sighed frustrated." Mom I love my job so much. Yes I love dancing but that is just for fun now." Susan pierce was stubborn she didn't want to hear excuses and she knew Brittany should be on Broadway." Whatever you say darling one day I hope you don't regret your choice." She said harshly earning another eye roll from her youngest daughter." I am not going to be able to dance pretty soon anyways." Crap. Big crap! Brittany thought mentally slapping herself in the back of the head for that slip up." Oh my, are you pregnant?" Taken the phone away from her ear Brittany waited until her crazy mother calmed down before tempting to speak." We are trying." Brittany explained." I hope they take after their mama S." Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing." Am I that horrible?" Brittany yelled into the receiver frustrated.

"Don't be so dramatic Brittany of course not I didn't say that." Brittany wasn't going to let her mother go that easy." You downgrade me when we speak; you won't even talk about me teaching. I don't want my child or children around you saying stuff about me like that. No mom I might not be famous are smart at a lot of things but I will give my children an incredible life and never downgrade them because they can't learn something or don't want to be famous." Ending the call Brittany closed her eyes trying to hold back tears she didn't believe her mother deserved." Ugh!" Brittany grunted frustrated before opening her eyes. As soon as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist she relaxed instantly. Only her wife had this effect on her." Hey gorgeous" Santana whispered into her ear." How much did you hear?" Santana kissed her wife's shoulder before answering." Enough to know who not to invite to the baby shower." Brittany nodded." I am sorry I woke you up." Santana shook her head before placing her chin on Brittany's shoulder." I was up as soon as I smelled coffee." Brittany laughed a little." Why doesn't she care?" Santana had no clue why Susan pierce was the way she was. Brittany and her mom had never had the regular mother daughter relationship but they use to be ok until Brittany stopped dancing then her mother became vicious.

" She is crazy baby! Because you my beautiful wife is the most amazing teacher in the world and it's her lost for real if she can't see that. Let her be baby because our child, children will be incredible because they'll have your genes in them." Brittany turned in her wife's arms needing to show Santana how thankful she was connecting their lips Brittany made sure her wife felt how much love she had for her." Thank you babe I love you and our children are going to be amazing because they have you as their mama and with you in their lives that will make them incredible people." Brittany started tearing up she knew it was her heightened hormones but just the thought of everything the Latina had done in her life for her was very overwhelming in a good way. Santana giggled a little as she pulled her wife into a hug." I love you Brittany Lopez." Brittany hugged her back tightly loving to feel the warmth of her wife." I love you too Santana Lopez."

"I am going to get ready babe." Santana announced as she headed back upstairs. Brittany stood in the middle of the kitchen smiling and it was all thanks to her beautiful wife. Brittany had a plate of pancakes and bacon ready for her wife when Santana came walking into the dining room. Brittany was almost done with her own food and then she had to start getting ready. Tonight was special because they together where going to try to knock Brittany up just the thought of that made Brittany laugh. She knew what they did later would in no way be just knocking her up.

This whole process is because of their unconditional love for one another and as soon as they get that plus sign they'll just get to witness their love grow this baby will be so much more than a 'mistake' or unplanned pregnancy, their baby was planned and wanted so much from the start and that made tears come to Brittany's eyes knowing what Santana and her are doing is a miracle. Leaning over Brittany gave her wife a quick kiss on the top of the brunettes head before walking upstairs and picking out an outfit for the day.

Picking up the thermostat that held their precious cargo was easier than Brittany had thought it would be she was really expecting to be at the clinic more than the ten minutes they were there and five of those minutes were Santana double checking with the clinic nurse about the whole process tonight. As she stood by her wife watching her go over her 'to do' list Brittany couldn't help to fall more in love with Santana. She was doing this to help the blonde accomplish one of her biggest dreams in life. But she also wanted this for herself and Brittany could tell at that moment just how dedicated the love of her life was to help them become moms and that brought a tear to her eye. Brittany had to wave both hands in front of her face to cool herself down.

As they walked to the car Brittany squeezed Santana's hand she held tighter making Santana look up at her." I love you so freaking much it hurts." Brittany just needed to say it and the good part of being married to Santana was she could say anything at any time and know whatever she said will be heard. Santana blush a little as she closed the gap in between them leaning in giving her wife a kiss on the lips while making sure to keep the thermostat tightly secured in her other hand. Brittany was the one blushing after the kiss. Tonight was going to be amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

When I met Santana Lopez in kindergarten I knew right away she was going to be the mother of my children. I don't know how I knew that but I did. Even though throughout our teenage years we dated other people I knew one day we would be together again. I never doubted my intuition and as I lay here with the most beautiful woman alive in my arms while we make a baby. I thank god I never did doubt.

Santana had gone out of her way to make this night as comfortable as she could. We had spent the evening making dinner together making sure all our feelings where laid out on the table both the bad and good about this next step in our lives. Being on the same page with one another was very important for the both of us. We had a heated make out session afterwards while we were situated to watch a movie but we didn't even make it pass the starting credits. We ended up on the living room floor somehow and both laughed out loud when we finally realized we weren't on the couch anymore.

As we walked into our room I knew this was it we were going to be starting our amazing frightening journey. Santana seemed very cool and collected but I knew her enough to know what I was expressing is exactly how she was feeling inside. "Let's get this show on the road." I said trying to ease my nerves as well as my wife's. Santana laughed a little before turning our radio on. I had wanted music on because it was another thing I did to calm down when I couldn't feed ducks. Love you Santana mouthed to me as she climbed up on the bed next to me. We were both still naked from our living room love making so we didn't have to worry about that. I smiled mentally checking that off my pretend to do list I made up just now in my head as Santana went over her real paper to do list.

"Do you want a pillow under your hips or not?" I didn't see how that would help more but maybe the nurse had said something important about the pillow earlier I didn't catch." Yes that will be fine." Santana nodded as she grabbed a pillow and placed it under my hips as I got situated." Can I hold your hand?" I asked hopeful there would be a way. Leah popped her bottom lip out." Sorry babe I need both hands until I push the baby juice up in your cervix but I see Mrs. Dolphin over there who I hear is a damn good substitute for my hand you can hold on to until I can." Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down trying to make me smile. I couldn't help but to smile even though I knew no stuff animal or anything else could ever be better than my wife's hand in mine when I was scared. Looking into brown eyes we just took a moment to just connect before she started to turn on the flashlight so she could tell what she was doing down there.

"Wait San please." Santana stopped her hand and looked over at her wife." What is it baby?" Brittany rose on her elbows a little forward." Kiss me please." Santana didn't need to be told twice she leaned over. Their lips stayed locked for only a few seconds but it was enough for Brittany." You ok Baby?" Santana asked getting back in position. Brittany nodded." Yes I am." Santana recalled ever step in her head and followed it until the seaman was securely delivered into Brittany's cervix.  
Brittany was so happy when Santana was finally able to cuddle with her on the bed. Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek over and over as they lay listening to the music filling the room and holding hands. This night couldn't have been any better Brittany thought as she sat there praying to god or to whomever is up there listening that everything works just right.

**Attn. Sorry a little shorter chapter but wanted this chapter to be all about them and not about the other stuff that is about to come! **


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later

"Ugh, why can't I find my other black boot?" Brittany Lopez complained out loud to no one but herself seeing as she was the only person around. Biting her bottom lip as she sat down on her bed to think about when the last time she actually wore these boots. Nothing came to mind right away. Santana and her had placed all their shoes, boots and heels in the shoe section of their walk in closet when they moved in and everyone had a match, she was pretty positive about that. But for some reason one of her favorite boots had no match. With nothing coming to mind she decided just to wear her other black boots since she was already running a little behind schedule she should have already been to the restaurant in Mansfield that Callie and her had decided to go for a lunch date. Santana had encouraged her to go last night when she received a text asking if she wanted to do something together today. Brittany had really liked Callie and a chance to see Cute little Travis again was a very big plus. Since Santana had to travel to Columbus for a photo shoot with some of her cast members and wouldn't be home until real late Brittany didn't see why not. Sending a quick text to Callie apologizing for her lateness and she would be there shortly she called her wife. She didn't know if anyone would answer but she hoped so.

"Hello." A woman's voice came through the receiver but it was not her wife's that much she could tell." Hi, who is this?" Brittany demanded. There was some shuffling over the phone for a few seconds until the voice she was expecting to hear was coming through from the other line." Hey baby, sorry about that Michelle Olivia doesn't know how to not touch someone else's phone." Santana apologized irritated that the woman answered her phone. Brittany frowned at that there was so many nude pictures of the two of them on her wife's phone and a lot more sexting that she hoped no one else was going through her wife's phone. It was basically a porn site starring Santana and Brittany Lopez on her wife's phone. Santana seemed to know what Brittany was thinking about." Trust me Britt she didn't see any of my pics or texts those are only reserved for my eyes only." That seemed to calm Brittany down." So what is up?" Santana asked hoping to stir the conversation into something more positive." Aren't you meeting Callie today?"

"Yes, actually on my way a little late. I couldn't find my other favorite black boot. It threw my whole morning schedule off I didn't even get to stretch this morning." Santana pouted a little even though her wife couldn't see it." I am sorry beautiful, if I were there I would have totally helped you look although I swear I saw both pairs of boots in there the other day." Santana try to think about the certain day in her head." I thought they were in there too. Its ok I think I'll survive. How's the photo shoot going?" Brittany felt bad they were talking about a stupid boot and not her wife's work." Good, the photographer is amazing and funny. Actually I have a question for you." Santana added the last part kind of nervous now about her idea although she was pretty sure Brittany would be all into it." What is that babe?"

"She mentioned her work and she said something about doing nudity pictures for couples and I was thinking maybe we could do some. Just for OUR eyes only though. Her name is Tina Chang and she has a studio right in Lima we could go soon and at least discuss it with her. Brittany was blushing so bad and she was sure the heat in her car had turned its self-up about a hundred degrees even though no one else was around her. Thinking about her wife naked spread out on a white sheet always got her hot and ready." Are you still with me Hun? We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." Santana needed Brittany to say something, anything to find out what she was thinking." Of course I would love to baby." Santana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding while she waited for Brittany to answer." Great I'll get her information and we can discuss more on this later but I have to go more modeling yay." Brittany laughed a little as she shook her head." I just got to the restaurant as well ill text you later. Have fun baby love you."

Santana got off the phone and was sure to place her cell in her purse so Michelle Olivia wouldn't have a chance to snoop around on it before joining her cast for another two hours of pictures. She didn't mind photo shoots she just didn't like how long they took.

"Hey" Callie greeted her as she stood for her chair. Brittany motioned for her to sit back down." Hey you don't stand up on my account there's a baby in there." Brittany wrapped her arms around the short brown haired green eyed woman. Travis sat in a highchair on the end of the table. He had big blue eyes with light brown hair. He also had some different features then Callie. Giving his hair a little pat Brittany sat down across Callie." This morning has been crazy." Brittany thought out loud." What's going on?" Callie asked shaken her head." Sorry I don't want to bore you with my crazy problems." Now Callie was shaken her head" It's fine trust me when I'm having one of those days it's nice to talk to someone." Brittany smiled agreeing in her head." Somehow one of my favorite boots has gone missing, I have spent all morning trying to look everywhere but it's like it disappeared somehow." Callie frowned." I am sorry, that sucks." Brittany nodded." Yeah but I am here now. We can start having fun how is your girlfriend and that baby in there?" Before Callie could answer their waiter appeared at the table to take their order. Callie already had water and Travis had his Sippy cup filled with milk. After they ordered and the waiter was gone Brittany turned her attention back to Callie who was wearing a big smile now." It's a girl. We found out two days ago and both of us couldn't be any more thrilled. We had always wanted another girl after." Callie got quiet in thought. Brittany noticed the sudden change and it made her concern." If I may ask what happened?" Brittany reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Callie's.

"I lost our first daughter after fallen down two flights of stairs. This was a couple months before we moved away from Lima." Brittany squeezed Callie's hand." I am so sorry." Callie shook her head." Don't be it was a while ago and although we lost her we both feel she is still around us. Sam carried little man over here. When we discussed having other kids this time around I knew I was ready. Travis needs a sister." Brittany smiled as she watched Callie look at her son. This made her think of the baby Santana and her where currently trying to have. Santana and her both would look at their child with the same adoringly and loving look Callie was currently giving her son thinking of that made her all warm inside." Did you use a sperm bank?" Brittany asked curiously." We have a close male friend that has donated Sperm all three times to us. We had him sign an agreement that he hasn't broke and knowing him he will never. He is Travis's god father and his wife is his god mother." Brittany smiled she hadn't thought about godparents.

" We did our first insert about two weeks ago. I know I should take a test but I haven't felt really any different. The only thing that has changed is my mood and I feel tired all the time other than that nothing that book I bought said I would be experiencing if I were pregnant." Callie gave her a small smile. "With our first daughter I didn't get any of those signs at all that I was pregnant but a plus sign on a pregnancy test. I never got sick or tired." Brittany now doubted her own made up results that she wasn't pregnant." Do you have a test?" Brittany nodded." Yes Santana went out the next day and bought like six different ones. She said she didn't freak out but I knew she was. Recently though she has been very quiet about everything and honestly that scares me." Brittany didn't want to be out of the loop with her wife." Take it and ease both your minds. I have been in Santana's shoes when Sam was pregnant. I didn't know what to bring up, I didn't want to sound too demanding or like I didn't care so I stayed quiet until a pregnant hormonal crazy woman lectured me to stop acting like there was egg shells all under her feet and then I realized everything was still normal. Talk to her Brittany and take a test."

The rest of the lunch date was talk about families and vacations. Brittany had asked if Sam, Travis and she would like to have dinner with Santana and her sometime and Callie agreed that sounded nice. They walked around the little town and did some window shopping. Brittany held Travis the whole time and played with him while Callie tried some maternity clothes on. She snapped a few pictures to show Santana the beautiful baby boy later. She even got a few of a posing Callie. Callie took over the picture taken and baby holding when Brittany found a couple dresses she liked and wanted to try on. After a quick coffee they had while walking around the small park it was time for Brittany to get back home. With a quick goodbye to both Callie and Travis Brittany promised Callie she would talk about taken the pregnancy test with Santana tonight they went their separate ways.

Santana's car was still not in the driveway when Brittany parked her car. She frowned she had thought her wife would be home by now even though she had said it would be late.

Checking the time on her cell it was almost nine. She hadn't received a text from her wife since before they got

Coffee and walked through the park and that was to comment how cute Travis was and that she thought both dresses on Brittany looked hot and she should buy them both. Throwing her phone in her purse Brittany grabbed the store bag she had placed in the passenger seat and climbed out of her car. As she push the lock button on her car remote she heard a car pull up behind her, she turned with a big smile on her face thinking it was her wife. Her smile quickly faded realizing who it truly was walking up her drive way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Brittany." Linda Daily greeted as she crossed her arms across her chest. Brittany noticed she was not in her normal dressed up attire. She wore black jeans with a black jacket and grey Nikes. Her hair was down and spread over shoulders. She looked kind of pissed to be honest as she approached." I heard about your little day date with a certain brunette." Brittany was taken back. Who? How? Brittany's instincts where to run and hide in her house but her body had other thoughts as she stood frozen in her spot not knowing what to say.

"Callie Addams is not allowed in Lima." Brittany blinked a couple times to see if she was actually awake and this wasn't some crazy dream. Nope, she was awake and this crazy woman was still standing in front of her." How" Brittany managed to say still too shocked for her normal body functions to work properly. "I have my ways Brittany. Now if I were you I wouldn't be hanging out with that woman. She is trouble." Linda answered in a harsh tone. Brittany now could feel her body getting heated. She was pissed off. "Excuse me? What business is it of yours who I hang out with or not? News flash it isn't. So please take your crazy ass and get off my property before I call the cops." Brittany was feeling pretty good with what she had just said to the red head until Linda took a couple steps towards her. Now this wasn't what she had expected." I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or that unborn child in your stomach. Brittany listen and listen good I know people around here. Stay away from Callie and don't talk to her."

She hasn't met psycho Brittany until now. Brittany dropped all her bags including her purse." You really just threatened me?" Brittany took a step forward she was now inches away from the shorter woman's face." Get the hell away from me before I ends you." Linda laughed out loud." What the hell was that? Anyways I have plans I need to go get ready for just know I'll be around and watching. Stay away from her Brittany." Tears where flying every which way as Brittany pushed Linda straight in the chest Linda grabbed Brittany's arm before Brittany could pull it back as she twisted it Brittany went to punch the red haired woman in the face but as her hand was about to connect someone yanked her back by her waist as someone held Linda back. Instantly Brittany started fighting the person who held her." Brittany calm down its Puck. What's going on?" This night couldn't get any crazier that is until she looked over at the person who was holding Linda back." Oh my god Quinn" Brittany cried. Is this woman bothering you?" Brittany growled as she looked over at the red haired woman trying to get out of Quinn's strong hold.

" She's crazy, and just threatened me." She couldn't say 'and baby' because she had no clue if she was or not." She did what?" Puck was pissed now." My wrist really hurts." Brittany said mainly to herself but Puck heard." Go get inside my car Brittany. I am going to warn you once this is the warning next time I'll be coming for you bitch. Don't ever miss with my friend or her wife. If something is wrong with her wrist I'm coming for you." Quinn had let the woman go to join her friend in the car.  
"Get the hell out of here." Puck warned as he tried to restrain himself. Suddenly another car pulled up at the end of the driveway. Santana came running up the driveway wondering what was going on. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Puck standing there looking pissed off at Linda Daily." What is going on? Why are you here?" Santana noticed her wife's purse and some bags on the ground by her foot now." This bitch hurt Britt." Santana's head turned so quick towards Linda that puck thought it was going to break off." What? Where is my wife?" Puck pointed towards his car." Santana In my car with Quinn. She did a number on Brittany's wrist." Taken a step forward Santana was going to show this crazy bitch what happens when someone misses with her wife?" What the hell where you thinking? No wait you weren't. What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to stop making my wife feel uncomfortable, and then to stop texting she and now you have hurt her? I hope you have life insurance bitch." Linda put a finger up in the air." She was the one to push me first." Santana did not believe that for a second neither did puck who huffed." Liar, you must have done something to her." Puck interjected knowing Brittany really well." Your wife isn't a saint Santana she went off on me after I came over to suggest a few things that concerned me lately." Brittany had climbed out of the car against Quinn's pleads to stay in." Liar you came here and told me to stay away from my friend. Santana she threatened me and our babies life." Pucks mouth dropped. Santana didn't think twice as she jumped on the red head." You threatened my wife. You are going to need a stretcher soon." Linda ran as fast as she could to her car as soon as she got away from Santana's grip. She was sure her nose was bleeding and her side of the face had to be bruised. Brittany was defiantly on her hit list.

Santana gathered herself before turning towards her frightened wife." Let me see your wrist?" Brittany felt like running away she didn't like the look in her wife's eyes at the moment but obeyed because she knew Santana would never hurt her. Santana was real gentle as she took her wife's swollen wrist in her hands. Cringing she knew Brittany needed to see a doctor." Baby lets go. Puck and Quinn you guys can either hang out here or come along." Santana suggested not sure what to do right now. She was still trying to process everything that just happened. The only thing she could think about right now was getting Brittany medical treatment.

Puck and Quinn decided to tag along and catch up with the two ladies in the ER waiting room. People instantly recognized Santana when they walked into the hospital and started trying to talk to her. Puck could read her face and decided to be their body guard. Couldn't they see she was there for her wife and not a show? Brittany cried in her wife's arms most the time in the waiting room after Santana asked her to talk to her. Brittany was still shaken up about what happen and didn't understand how she knew about the baby, where she went today it was horrifying to think she had spied on her but even Santana had the same thought. As the nurse took Brittany down to X-ray and explained she be back in ten minutes Santana went to find puck and Quinn, both where still sitting in the ER waiting room but both had a coffee cup in hand and a few boxes of candies on their laps. Puck was the first one to notice Santana approaching." How is Brittany?" Puck asked concerned." First thing, thank you guys for being here. I know it's long and boring but we both appreciate it so much. The doctor says it looks like crazy bitch sprained her wrist. They're doing an X-ray to confirm it but they're going to put her wrist in a splint. They gave her some medicine to calm her but she's exhausted." Santana sat down in the empty seat beside puck and just sunk into it trying to relax." You both are, though you really couldn't tell you are with all that makeup on." Quinn teased. Santana stuck her tongue out.

"I was at a photo shoot all day in Columbus." Both puck and Quinn nodded." If you want I'll stay here with Brittany and puck can drive you home so you can get some sleep." Quinn suggested hoping Santana didn't take it the wrong way." As amazing as that sounds I can't leave my wife in the ER alone without me. Britt is still a mess and I will be surprised if we get any sleep tonight. I can only hope a certain red head also has a terrible night. That woman is on my hit list." Puck nodded." Yours and mine both" Standing up Santana told the two to take off and she text them when they got home. Quinn and puck knowing Brittany was going to be fine finally agreed. All three hugged and Santana promised they'd hang out tomorrow even if it were just around their house.

Brittany was back in the ER room when Santana returned. A police officer was also in the room sitting in the chair she had been before then had to take Brittany to get an X-ray. Brittany was biting her bottom lip looking like she was on the verge of breaking down again. Blue eyes met brown eyes as Santana walked into the room. The police officer turned to see who was in the room now. "Hello, can I help you?" The officer asked. Santana shook her head about to introduce herself but Brittany beat her to it." Santana is my wife." He nodded." Sorry I am officer Witt. Here to take a statement from your wife." Santana nodded giving him a small smile." The nurse came in and said I have to do another test." Santana arched her eyebrow." Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany looked down before back up." I am pregnant." Santana felt the tears coming as soon as her mind had repeated her wife's words over in her head about four times." Are you ok?" Brittany asked nervous now. Santana saw the frown on her wife's face." Yes, yes I am more than ok baby. We're going to have a baby. Oh my god" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck pulling her closer to her. As Santana leaned over kissing her wife's lips both forgot there was someone in the same room.

"Congrats you two, I just need to ask you a few more questions than I can leave you alone?" Brittany nodded pulling away from her wife but taken Santana's hand in hers." We just went over the threat she made to you. What else was said?" Brittany thought back to the things Linda kept going on about." My friend Callie Addams she didn't like the fact I was hanging out with her. She told me to stay away from her and that she would be watching that I did. She has always made me feel uncomfortable from the first time I met her." The police officer nodded." We'll Mrs. Daily is very well known around this town." His statement didn't give away any of his thoughts on the woman." You pushed her first?"

Brittany nodded." After she threatened to be watching me I lost control. Can I get a restraining order or something on her now I know for sure I am pregnant I don't want her anywhere near me or my family." The officer shook his head." I am sorry the best I can do is to tell you to call the police if you suspect anything is up and try to keep away from her." Brittany frowned not knowing what to think about this justice. A crazy woman threatens her life basically and she is the one that has to 'try to stay away from her.' Why does it feel like she's the bad person here? Santana also couldn't believe there was nothing more they could do. Then an idea came to mind." Baby I am going to hire one of my tour body guards to come hang out with you when I'm not around." The police huffed earning a sharp glare from the Latina." Can I ask what is wrong with my idea?" The police officer raised his finger as he shook his head." I am sorry just thought you wanted to keep on the download around here a body guard would raise a lot of questions in a small town like this." Santana arched her eyebrow." I don't care as long as the two most important people in my life are safe I don't care what others say or do." The police gave her a stern nod before looking over to the blonde." Get some rest and call me if you need anything." Brittany nodded smiling." Thank you officer Witt"

Santana was relieved when the nurse finally came in and released her wife from the hospital. She was dead tired when they reached their front door she wanted to just sleep right there on the front porch but forced herself to open the front door and help a wobbly Brittany in. Santana knew she couldn't make it upstairs so the couch would have to do tonight by the look on her wife's face she was on the same page." Goodnight beautiful or good morning." Santana exclaimed as she let sleep take over her body. Brittany was already asleep to hear anything.

Brittany opened her eyes realizing the sun was bright and had been up for a while she looked over at the cable box that read ten thirty. Turning she looked up at the ceiling for a minute trying to remember last night. Suddenly the whole Linda occurrence came back to her. Looking down at her wrist she knew when she got up she would need Santana to help her put the splint on but it should be better soon. It was scary to think she could have easily done more damage than what she had. If puck hadn't grabbed her and pulled her back she could have gotten some punches in but she thanked god puck and Quinn were there. Plus her wife had gotten a few punches on her behalf until Brittany and puck decided to step in. She was very proud of Santana, she didn't kill Linda and that was major progress for the Latina. Sitting up was harder then she had anticipated but she finally got sitting upright and was now staring at her beautiful sleeping wife.

They both didn't have anything planned to do since it was Sunday. She had a stack of papers she had to grade but other than that today was pretty much like yesterday for her. Hopefully today will be less eventful and she can just bask in the fact she was pregnant. The hospital did a ultrasound and even printed her out a picture of a black space and tried to explain the baby was in there but neither Santana or Her could see what they were saying. The nurse explained as weeks go on we will start seeing the baby grow she promised. It was cool to at least get a sonogram picture from the start to put in our scrapbook we discussed on our way out of the hospital. Callie came to mind she needed to talk to her about Linda and tell her she was pregnant. Reaching for her cell she turned it on to see she had ten missed calls four text messages all from different people. The missed calls where all from her wife but two that where from her parents number pushing on the text messages she had two from Quinn asking how she was feeling. The other one said she hoped she felt better and call when she got up. The other two text messages where from an unknown number as she pushed on them she realized they were picture texts. One picture was from last night Santana and her coming out of the hospital. The second one was me sleeping on the couch. I dropped my phone as my hands started shaken I tried to quiet my sobs so I didn't wake Santana. How the hell? Was Linda actually spying on us now? Santana stirred hearing something close by drop then when her brain started working again and she heard someone crying she realized it was Brittany her eyes instantly shot open. She turned as Brittany ran out of the living room. Leah forced herself up very concerned. She looked down at Brittany's cell which was lit up at the moment because of a text message. Santana bent down and grabbed the phone opening the text message it was from puck.

**You ok there B?**

Santana decided to let her wife answer that as she closed the messages she saw a number she didn't recognize. Pushing on the message she gasps seeing what Brittany had just seen. It looked like someone had taken a picture from their window but as she looked directly at their window that was covered with light tan sheds that were almost pulled all the way down but a small part on the bottom letting a little bit of sunshine in she realized this picture was done right inside their house and that thought made her sick to her stomach. Someone was in their house last night. Santana walked out of the living room towards the front door. It was in fact unlocked. She couldn't remember if she locked it or not but she was pretty sure she had locked it. Santana ran around looking and searching for anyone that didn't belong in their home but she didn't find anyone or anything out of place both upstairs and downstairs which calmed her nerves somewhat.  
Brittany was a little surprised when she walked out of the bathroom to see her wife right there waiting quietly in the hallway for her." You saw them?" Brittany asked pretty sure she knew the answer by the expression her wife was wearing. Santana nodded as she took a step forward wrapping her arms around her wife's waist she buried her head in the blondes chest." I'm so sorry Brittany I brought you here."

Santana apologized thinking about how much her wife's been through here. Brittany shook her head." You have no need to apologize. Linda's crazy but we just need a plan to deal with her. Santana we are going to be mommies because you did your research and moved us here. Everything you have done is for us and I won't let a crazy bitch ruin our life. Music awards and the Grammys are coming up. Your new album you will be working on once Middletown goes on winter break too many things to think of." Santana smiled listening to her wife mention all the things about her work and dreams." You're forgetting the most important things Britt ultrasounds, hearing our baby's heartbeat, and seeing whether the peanut is a little girl or boy the excitement of telling our family and friends even though two of them already know." Brittany nodded as tears started to cloud her eye sight." What's wrong "Brittany shook her head" Just really happy Santana and it's all because of you." Santana kissed her wife's forehead before she gave her a quick peck on the lips." We should take a shower and think of a special way to tell our family and friends about baby Lopez."

Brittany loved that idea and took her wife's hand in hers. As they walked by the front door Santana was sure to lock the deadlock and type in the alarm number which they hadn't done in a very long time. Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder before they walked upstairs to their master bath to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany felt a hundred times better after their shower. The way her wife talked and looked at the moment she could tell she also was feeling the same way as her, which made Brittany smile. This morning's drama wouldn't break them down they had a big discussion about safety since those pictures this morning where a real big wake up call to both of them. It wasn't even just crazy Linda Santana was very famous. They should have been locking their doors and setting their alarm from the first night here.

Sitting on their bed up against the headboard cuddling with each other Santana decided it was time to discuss how to break the news they were expecting.  
Brittany wanted to invite everyone here to Lima to break the news at a very nice dinner. Her argument was that no one had seen their new house. Santana of course went along with anything her wife wanted. You can't say no to a pregnant woman she was almost a hundred percent sure that is what she read in that expecting book she had bought and was hiding it in her car from Brittany. She had gone out and bought it as she bought the several different tests the next day after they had inserted the baby juice up in Brittany. They both made a list of people to tell to get a close number of how many hotel rooms they would need they both started sending emails and making phone calls. Santana had invited her mother and father. Everyone in their old glee club in high school, some costars that where already around Lima and a few celebrity friends she had come to be very close with over the years. Brittany invited her father and two older sisters and their families at first but added her mother to her list after Santana and she went back and forth about it for a moment. Brittany would feel bad later if she didn't invite her mother." I promise if she starts upsetting you in any way I'll be the one to step in and she won't like what I have to say." Santana said before giving her wife a kiss on the cheek as she handed her the lab top. Brittany wrote her mother an email explaining next Saturday they were having a dinner to properly announce something huge in their lives. She added almost everyone was flying in on Friday night. She got an email almost instantly back that her mother and father would be there.

After about three hours of calls and figuring out where to have a dinner with almost eighty people Santana and Brittany both where beyond starved." Won't you go lie down on the couch and I'll make us something." Santana exclaimed seeing the little painful expressions her wife made when she thought Santana wasn't looking. Brittany closed her eyes relieved.

Santana started humming the beat to one of her new songs as she started the pan of water to boil. She wanted to make something Brittany would love and she knew Brittany loved homemade chicken noodle soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. Cooking was very soothing for Santana she could literally cook all day and never get tired of it. It was one of those things only close friends and family knew about of her. Not something she bragged about although she has caught her wife bragging about her cooking on more than one occasion that made her smile. Brittany's opinion meant the world to her, actually the only one that did. Dinner didn't take too long to put together then Santana was trying out some of her old waitress tricks as she balanced two bowls on a small brown tray meant for tea she was sure of that on one hand and two plates of grilled cheeses on the other hand. Making her way slowly into the living room she found her blonde beauty fast asleep on the couch. Smiling Santana carefully placed the tray down first then used her now free hand to help sit the two plates down on the coffee table. Santana walked back into the kitchen to get their cups of fresh squeezed lemonade.

Walking back out she was pleased Brittany had smelled the food and now was stirring." Hey beautiful" Santana whispered as Brittany looked from the food on the coffee table to her wife." Dinner, your favorite now let me help you sit up." Brittany allowed her wife to help her get situated before she grabbed a plate with a grilled cheese on it. It was kind of hard for her to get use to using her left hand more when her dominate hand was her right." Thank you for making dinner San." The Latina smiled as she took a sip of her lemonade." I have been thinking that on the weekends when I have to go do photo shoots I think you should come along with me. That is if you want to? I know in the past when we lived in New York you loved coming along with me. I don't know why we stopped going together." Santana explained watching Brittany finish her sandwich. "I like that idea I would love to start coming again. Would you want to be seen with me though when I am as big as a house?" Brittany half joked. Santana shook her head." Love, you know you're the most gorgeous woman on this planet and if there were any other planets with life you would top them as well. Britt you're going to be a beautiful pregnant woman no doubts and I would proudly be seen with you if you were two houses big. I am the one that should be worried."

Brittany couldn't deny that she felt beautiful as Santana looked directly at her. Santana could always make her feel this special and beautiful. Brittany nodded before leaning over and giving Santana a kiss on the lips. Pulling away but not moving her face away." You're wrong too San you are gorgeous and hot. No one could ever take your place so no worries wifey." The rest of the evening was quiet. Santana called Puck and Quinn to set up a date night for Thursday night. She told him about the two text messages that had Brittany and her in a panic. He was very concerned but was happy to know everyone would be in town pretty soon all together.

Brittany had gone to take a nap after she helped Santana clean the dishes. Santana was bored without her wife and nothing to do so she decided a run would do her some good. She hadn't went running in a long time actually she hadn't been running since they lived in New York. Brittany and she would wake up really early to go jogging around their neighborhood before Brittany had to go to school and her to the studio. Santana smiled thinking about their many jogs that ended up into a race. Brittany would almost always win because of her long ass legs but Santana always found a plus side to that fact she got to watch her wife's ass move as she ran past her so she was really never a sore loser. Stretching on the living room floor so she didn't cramp to bad tomorrow she already knew she would be somewhat sore from not doing this in so her headphones in her ears she made sure the volume of her iPod was just right before she set the alarm and locked the front door. She had left a note on her side of the bed telling Britt she was out for a run just in case she woke to an empty house.

Their neighborhood was pretty much half of Lima. There was a big pond in the back of their neighborhood she has never visited personally herself but Brittany was very fond of the area. Jogging she had gotten as far as downtown when she noticed the big crowd in front of the ice-cream shop. Santana curiously wondered her way through the crowd until she was almost in the front. The mayor was standing by two men and a woman she couldn't see her face. There were animals in cages to the side with note cards on the cages. Santana could see a tiny orange kitty on the bottom which made her think of Brittany's fat cat that died in Brittany's last year of college. That cat was humongous even though Brittany swore it was on a diet every time she turned around." Excuse me could you tell me what is going on?" Santana asked a woman nearby. The brown haired woman turned when she heard Santana ask her a question." Today is Adopt a buddy fair. They do this every year. They'll start showing the pets and you can go put a bid on one afterwards." Santana smiled widely as she pulled out her cell she knew exactly what she wanted. She just needed to make sure she was the highest bid.  
Hey Q and P need you two. Come downtown in front of ice cream shop. Text me when you get down here.

It didn't take long before puck was calling her making sure he didn't need to bring weapons or a roll of duct tape and bags. Santana rolled her eyes and explained what she needed help with. Though Puck wasn't as wired up as he had been before he figured out what Santana needed help with he was still in and it didn't take them long to drive from the hotel to where Santana stood. Santana had been so preoccupied with watching the cute kitty she hadn't notice that the woman had turned around and was now sending all three of them evil glares." Oh god it's crazy bitch." Puck gaped as he pointed toward Linda whose eyes where zooming in on Santana. All noticed the piles of makeup she wore that made her look like she dipped her face in brown paint. Quinn flicked the woman off as Santana waved and smiled as big as she could at the moment. Before anything else happened the mayor whispered something in her ear and she turned and started walking towards the cages. "This could be bad." Quinn thought out loud. Santana and puck both agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany woke up to something banging on something. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her good hand she noticed she had slept on her sprained wrist and now pain was shooting up her arm as it woke up from being numb." Ouch." Brittany whined out loud before she heard the banging again." San, Babe?" Brittany called out. She turned to see her wife's side empty as she thought it would be but Mrs. Dolphin was on Santana's pillow sitting on a piece of notebook paper.

Out for a run love, be back soon! Love you. S

Brittany smiled glad her wife had found something to do while she was knocked out.  
Bang Bang Bang  
what the heck? Brittany thought to herself. What was that? Maybe Santana forgot her keys with that thought Brittany ran out of her room down the hallway down the stairs until she was in front of the front door. Looking over at the alarm Brittany turned the alarm off as she yelled to tell the person on the other side she was coming. Turning the knob she was met with a complete stranger. Not what she had expected." Sorry. Are you Brittany Lopez?" The curly black haired man with the same tan colored skin as her wife but lighter brown eyes asked. As soon as she said yes he held out the package that was in his hands and pulled it towards her.

"What is this?" Brittany asked hesitating to take the package." I was told to drop this off here and don't leave until you receive it." He smiled sure whatever was in the package was nice how urgent the customer on the phone had been she even paid extra to have them stay until it arrived in Brittany's hands." Thank you." Brittany said backing back into her house but before she could shut the door the men stopped her.

"Are you married to Santana Lopez?" He sounded like a fan now." Brittany nodded." Yes I am." He smiled wider." That is so cool she actually lives here in Lima maybe I'll run into her. Do you think she'll go out to lunch with me?" Brittany's eyes widened as she bit down on her tongue. Lunch was way too much." She is married, remember." Brittany said in a bitter tone. The man straightened up." Sorry just it's really cool she lives in my hometown." Brittany was done with this conversation." Have a good night." Brittany said before backing back in her house shutting and locking the alarm she then turned the alarm on. The box was not big at all but she knew waiting for her wife to come back was going to be difficult.

"That is all the animals that are available to be adopted today. Please come up to the table to my right here and place your bids. All start at $20.00 so let's all come give these amazing pets good homes and help the local animal shelters around central Ohio." The man gave one more wave to the crowd before walking over off to the side." Ok Q and Puckerman let's do this." Getting in line Santana stood on her tip toes trying to see who was sitting at the tables she hoped Linda fall off the face of the earth or in a really big hole no one had noticed before but as she got a glimpse she saw her worst nightmare sitting in the middle of the mayor and the man who had just given a speech. Rolling her eyes she turned to her friends before looking to her left where she noticed people staring at her with wide creepy smiles. She gave them a little smile and head nod before turning to look forward. The line went pretty fast which was good. As Santana approached the mayor stood as did the man on the other side." Nice seeing you here Santana Lopez. You should have called and we would have had someone show you around." Santana shook her head." Oh, don't be silly. I am just like everyone else around here. I just want to bid on one of the kittens." The mayor nodded as he handed her a clip board which one will you be bidding on?" Looking down at the pictures on the clip board Santana pointed to the little orange kitty." Linda looked over and seen the kitten she was pointing too." That one is very popular tonight. I, myself was thinking of adopting it just earlier. Santana shot her a hard glare before turning her charm on the mayor." I am willing to pay a BIG price for this little guy. It's going to be a gift for my wife. We just found out we're expecting our first child and I just wanted to get her something to show her how much I love her." The mayor was bought as well as the other man. Linda was visibly pissed off." I don't see why we can't just sell this little guy out now." The other man exclaimed star struck." How much are you bidding Linda?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow. She was prepared to go to war for this kitten. Linda knew Santana would win here but her pride wouldn't let her back down.

"Three thousand dollars for this little guy" Everyone around mouth's dropped including the mayors. "I'll go four." Santana said. Puck snickered." I can get you the same colored cat around $60 at that one pet store in Columbus or better than that back in New York I could probably get you one for free in the alley behind my apartment." He whispered in her ear. Quinn kicked him in the ankle knowing what her friend was doing." Ouch what was that for?" He cried out in pain as he rubbed his ankle." Shut up puck." Quinn warned.

"I'll even donate a generous amount to the children's academy here." The mayor's eyes widened." It's settled then Santana thank you so much all I need is your payment information and how much you want to donate to the children's academy then the little lucky guy can go home with you." Santana's smiled widened and as the man went to get the kitten and the mayor was busy writing on the clipboard Santana sent Linda her best bitch smile. Linda rolled her eyes and started asking other people in line which animal they wanted to bid on.

Although tonight cost her almost twenty thousand she was going home with the cutest little kitten in the world and she'll be the best wife in the world when her wife sees the little dude. Puck and Quinn dropped her home before leaving to go back to the hotel.  
"Baby I am home." Santana said as she carefully placed the kitten's bed and bags full of stuff she bought at the pet smart for the little dude down on the floor by the front door. Walking into the living room Brittany sat on the couch motionless. Santana approached her wife noticing Brittany's red puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked placing the kitten down on the couch next to her before turning to her wife." Brittany please talk to me." Santana asked worried. Brittany took a deep breath before leaning over and grabbing the box she had opened earlier. She opened it and took out the stack of photos. Santana took the pictures from her wife's hands. As she went through the stack she felt her whole body tense.


	12. Chapter 12

The pictures Santana held in her hands were of Brittany and Callie the other day at the small dress store, Then at the coffee shop. Brittany naked in their home shower, in their room in just her bra and underwear in front of their closet mirror, then her at the gym stretching. What the fuck? Who the hell did this? Could this be Linda? But how could she be everywhere? But it kind of did make sense she did know about Callie and Brittany's lunch date that day.

Santana's blood started to boil. If this was someone's sick twisted way of pulling a joke on her wife they were defiantly not going to be around long to worry about making sure their joke pans out. Santana dropped the stack of pictures back in the box not able to see anymore. Grabbing both of her wife's hands in hers Santana squeezed both of Brittany's hands at the same time." Baby look at me" Santana pleaded she didn't like how quiet Brittany was being. Brittany Obeyed, she looked up into her wife's chocolate eyes. "I am calling the police Britt, we have to. This is sick and twisted." For the first time tonight Brittany's facial expression changed." No San, please don't. We have a plan we will just stick to it. Hire that body guard but don't call the police." Brittany begged." Baby why? The police should arrest her crazy stalker ass. She needs to be locked up in a Looney bin or just let me shoot her and not use tax payer dollars." Brittany shook her head." I don't want them to see these pictures and we both know they'll have too. I can't stay in this town if the police see these." Brittany started to cry again." Please San don't call the police." Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out a couple times to try to calm herself she knew she should call them but her wife did have a point. The police would take the pictures and the very thought of people seeing her wife naked was eerie.

She was really concerned more then she had been these where pictures from their own house." I won't baby. Come here." Brittany cried into her wife's shoulder as Santana held her tightly. After a few minutes Brittany pulled away when she heard a weird sound. It almost sounded like a- she didn't get to finish her thought as a tiny little kitten popped its tiny head under Santana's arm and began meowing louder." Who's kitten?" Brittany asked wiping the rest of her tears off her cheeks with her hand. Santana smiled widely seeing how awestruck her wife was at the moment of the little orange kitten.

"Yours baby." Brittany's eyes widened." What?" Santana laughed at her wife's change in behavior as she climbed over her lap to pick the little orange kitten up. Sitting back down beside Santana Brittany cradled the kitten to her chest for a moment before lifting it up to get a better view of the small guy." He is too cute San. You bought me a kitten?" Santana nodded." Well I placed a bid on him and won." She didn't want to mention Linda at the moment." What are we going to name him?" Brittany asked looking over at her amazing wife." Anything you want babe?" Brittany leaned over and gave her wife what was supposed to be a small kiss on the lips but the kiss deepened quickly." I love you Santana so much." Santana smiled into the kiss." I love you more." Brittany rolled her eyes pulling away and looking in her wife's eyes." Thank you so much for him." Brittany turned her attention back to the kitten who was observing things around him from his view in Brittany's hands." Anything for you babe"

Santana showed Brittany the bed and toys she had bought the little guy. The litter box and little shirt Quinn thought Brittany would love. Brittany absolutely loved everything. After putting the litter box up and placed into the downstairs bathroom. Santana Fed the little guy before making sure he went potty then carried the bed and him upstairs. Brittany had gone to put the box somewhere. She didn't want to talk about it anymore and Santana got that.

As she walked into their room she found her wife standing by the window looking out." What you looking for?" Santana asked almost positively sure she knew." Crazy red haired stalkers" Brittany answered in a sad voice. Sitting the kitty down Santana walked over to her wife. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist Santana placed soft kisses on her wife's shoulder up her neck." I'll call the security company in the morning and get the best security guard out there." Brittany relaxed in her wife's arms." I am scared San this person if not Linda has private pictures of me. Pictures of parts only you are supposed to see. I feel so violated and so disgusting right now." Brittany turned in her wife's arms." Hey Brittany you are not disgusting. Baby Linda is crazy and she is lucky I am not over there right now punching her lights out. Trust me babe if I see her in town I can't promise I won't attack because what she did was disgusting. There is nothing about you that could ever be disgusting. I will get the extra security and hire the body guard. Britt you are safe here. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Brittany nodded sill snuggled up to her wife. She had always felt the safest in Santana's arms. "Let's go take a shower babe." Santana suggested. She could feel Brittany tense up a little and that killed her.

"Baby ill turn down the blinds then let the curtains down. Brittany eased up when both of the windows where covered well. Brittany walked into the next two rooms and made sure the windows where locked and the curtains drawn. She even went downstairs to make sure the alarm was set and the windows where locked and curtains drawn. As Brittany was searching out the house Santana cried as she balled her fist in front of the bathroom mirror. She wanted to scream go over and kill this woman for making her wife feel this unsafe in their own home. She made sure to wash her face as she heard her wife walking back upstairs.

"Starting without me?" Brittany asked in a playful tone trying to ease the tension in the house." Never" Santana smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

The next three days went by quickly. The women had cameras installed in all corners of their house so nothing would go unnoticed. Brittany went to her normal doctor who gave her a good report. Doctor Weston was concerned with her stress level and told Brittany to start doing things to calm herself down, it was important for both baby and her health. But other than that everything looked good. Santana was all over that with helping as much as she could even with the simplest tasks which earned her either an eye roll or lecture from Brittany saying she could do it on her own.

Thursday night puck and Quinn met them at a local nice restaurant for dinner which was really a lovely night for all four of them. Santana had called puck and discussed the pictures they received in the mail and how she didn't tell Brittany about Linda the other night when she got the cat. Both agreed to keep that to just between the three of them. Everything seem to calm down which both where very grateful for since they had about eighty people coming to Lima this weekend. The hotels manager had promised them the best service while their guest was in town. Santana was thankful for that since her parents and Brittany's family was staying at the hotel except Rachel and Sage who were the only ones staying with Brittany and Santana.

"Santana Lopez I can't believe we finally get to see each other in person. It's been years." Rachel Berry dramatically exclaimed as she walked in the living room with her clone daughter who now was an actual little person now and not a chubby blob. Of course Santana would never admit that she secretly called Rachel's baby a blob in her head to anyone ever. Sage was a cute baby she was certainly well fed." You remember Sage your god daughter don't cha?" Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked across the living room to see that god daughter. Taken Sage from Rachel she placed a kiss on the child's cheek. Brittany came bouncing in with three bags of presents for Sage.

Santana and she had gone shopping earlier and Brittany couldn't contain herself. She would have bought sage the whole baby aisle if Santana had not calmed her down and promised they would go wild shopping for their little peanut when they learned the sex. Brittany agreed but still bought the baby a birthday full of gifts. Rachel's eyes widened seeing the bags." Is it someone's birthday?" She asked. Brittany giggled as she shook her head. Walking over to the couch Brittany placed the bags on the floor then she popped down on the floor and sat Indian style." San bring Sage here." Santana brought sage over to her wife sitting the baby in Brittany's lap she sat down on the floor beside her now.

Brittany motioned for Rachel to come with her hand. Sage was curious as Brittany placed the first bag in front of her." Wait all that is for Sage? You guys didn't have too." Rachel said. She wasn't mad just thought it was a lot for a seven month old." Be quiet we haven't seen her in months. As god mothers we have a duty to spoil our god daughter and since we haven't been able to do so this should make it up until next month. Don't worry we'll ship out her stuff." Brittany said watching Sage take pink princess rattle out of the bag. She shook it and laughed when it made a swishing sound." See she agrees." Brittany couldn't contain her excitement she couldn't wait for their own bundle of joy to buy her or he little toys and gadgets. Santana laughed with Sage as she placed her hand on her wife's thigh." You guys vampires now?" Rachel asked looking around at all the windows. All the curtains where drawn letting no sunlight in. Brittany bit her bottom lip as she looked around the room. They hadn't discussed what they were going to say if people commented on the security system or the security guard named Tim that stayed outside for the most part patrolling their yard. Rachel wasn't just anybody though she was Brittany's best friend." We are having some problems with a certain woman in town." Brittany started.

She knew Rachel would ask more questions until she knew the whole story." Is she looking in your windows?" Rachel asked creped out for her friends and concerned. She noticed the 'no trespassing sign' when she pulled up as well as the huge man standing out front." Yes she has been taken some very inappropriate pictures of Brittany so we had to amp up security." Rachel gasps." Sounds like a psycho why isn't she locked up?" Santana looked over to her wife to see if she wanted to answer that. Brittany pleaded for Santana to continue with her eyes while squeezing Brittany's thigh." Brittany doesn't want anyone to see the pictures she took of her and sent her. We have our own plan and for the last couple of days it has been working very well. If for any reason I feel or Brittany feels that we need to involve the cops we will do so. Our security guard knows everything and he knows who to look out for." Brittany nodded but her eyes didn't meet her friend's eyes. Rachel noticed and felt bad. Reaching for her best friends hand Brittany met her half way. Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand then leaned over and gave her a hug over Sage." I love you Brittany and I am always here for you. I can even go visit this woman for you if that would help." Santana smiled knowing Rachel Berry was the most annoying person she knew she could so crack this bitch make her run to the nearest police station begging to be locked up." That thought made her have to cover her mouth with her hand to hold in a laugh.

After a few hours of playing with sage on the floor with her new toys Sage started to rub her eyes and whine." I should feed her and put her down for a nap." Rachel announced leaning over to pick her daughter up." I will show you where you two will be staying. I will help you take your bags and the play pen up. Santana offered." Thank you." Rachel waited for Santana to grab her bags in one hand but before she could pick the play pen up Brittany grabbed it." What are you doing baby?" Santana asked trying to take it away." I can help Santana." Santana shook her head." I got it babe won't you go see where Tobey is?" Rachel looked upon this exchange between the blonde and Latina amused. Why didn't Santana want Brittany to carry that play pen? Brittany wasn't backing down.

"I don't want to find the cat babe I want to help you and then take a quick nap before dinner." Santana sighed loudly before turning around to start walking up the stairs. Brittany and Rachel's eyes met and Rachel could see her friend was holding something back from her. Brittany could see the questions building in Rachel's eyes so she quickly took off behind her wife. As soon as the play pen was put down in the room Santana volunteered to sit it up while Brittany went to take a nap. Not wanting there to be any tension between them Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. Santana relaxed in her wife and hugged Brittany back." I know you want to protect both of us but I can help baby until I can't see my feet then I'll let you do everything I promise ok?" Brittany whispered to her wife before placing a kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana nodded." I'm sorry I made it a big thing I just want you to relax." Brittany nodded before pulling away." A nap will fix me." Giving a quick wink to her wife and saying goodbye to both Rachel and sage who was currently sucking down a bottle Brittany walked into her room.

"Is Brittany ok?" Rachel asked Santana who after three times finally got the play pen standing and sat up the right way, she hoped." She is fine other than the whole stresses lately." Santana didn't lie Brittany was fine she even had a doctor's report to prove that. Other than her right wrist that was still a little sore at times but Brittany didn't wear the splint anymore she was ok. Santana got down stairs right when her phone started to beep uncontrollably. A smile crossed her face as she read the text from her father that said they just checked into the hotel. Quickly texting her father back to say that's great she read the other text. She got one from her best friend Stephanie who was in Lima now. She said a mob of fans surrounded her at a Quick Mart as soon as she got here. Santana laughed thinking how many times that has happened to her. Ten more people text her to tell her they had arrived. Brittany's phone was also beeping up a storm. Santana messaged everyone back including Brittany's mother who said they would be in about noon tomorrow. Kurt and Blaine as well as Sam and Mercedes also said they would be in town sometime tomorrow morning. Santana smiled thinking how blessed Brittany and her where to have such incredible people in their lives. The last text was from an unknown number and right away Santana tensed.

**See you got my package beautiful. Nice security man, I'll be around!**

And like that Santana's mood was changed. It didn't take her but a second to decide Brittany was getting a new phone number on Monday. Texting Tim she forwarded the unknown number and text to him. She received a text back a couple seconds later saying it was documented and he'd look up the number.

**A Prepaid phone**

"Nice." Santana thought out loud this woman wasn't as dumb as she had figured. Texting Tim back 'thank you' she put Brittany's phone in her pocket as well as hers and walked into the living room to watch some of her DVR shows while the three other people in her house slept.

Brittany woke to someone placing small kisses all over her stomach. Opening her eyes she looked down at her wife who was laid sideways on the bed hovering over her stomach. Brittany giggled accidentally when Santana's hand brushed against the side of her stomach and tickled her. Santana looked up towards her wife who was now wide awake. Her plan had worked." Hey." Brittany said laughing a little bit more." Hey to you. How was your nap?" Brittany smiled remembering her dream." Wonderful just what I needed. I had a good dream about us." Santana liked the sound of that." What were we doing?" Brittany placed her hand on top of her wife's head and started playing with her hair.

"We were back in New York walking in Central Park. I had to be almost ready to pop because I was humongous and out of nowhere Sam, Artie, puck and Finn show up with guitars and you walk over to them and all at once they start the rhythm. You started singing just the way you are by Bruno mars to me." Brittany smiled thinking about dream Santana." Geez thanks dream Santana taken my idea right from me." Santana teased. She had thought about singing a song to her wife out in public for a special occasion more than once. Just then it was like a light bulb turned on in her head tomorrow's dinner. Very special occasion and she would bet her house and car, well everything in her life actually Rachel berry would sing a couple songs for the crowd as well.

"Thank you Britt." Brittany arched her eyebrows." For what?" Brittany asked confused." For everything." Brittany rubbed her hand quickly through her wife's long dark hair causing it to go every which way.

"You ready to get dressed to go get some dinner. Rachel and sage are downstairs waiting. Guess who has a little pink dress on with the matching tights, shoes and hair bow?" Brittany's eyes lit up." Awe, how does it look on her?" Santana's smiled widened." Perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday morning was perfect Brittany and Santana made breakfast together as Rachel fed sage in the high chair Santana had bought the other day at the store. All four ate pancakes and bacon then had a quiet stroll by the lake that turned into a bad idea when a mob of people recognized Santana. Sage was terrified at the crowd of people and Brittany was pushed by a few people trying to get to Santana. She fell on her sprained wrist and butt hard but her body guard quickly stepped in. Santana's eyes widened when she seen her wife on the ground and started rudely ignoring the screaming fans to get to her wife." Are you alright?" Brittany shook her head as she cradled her arm in her good hand close to her chest." Baby let me see." Brittany shook her head." It just hurts." Santana helped her wife up from the ground. Rubbing Brittany's arms up and down Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. Rachel joined the two women with a now calmer baby.

The ball room they had rented out was amazing. Circle tables decorated in white table clothes and swans (Brittany's idea) filled the room. A medium size stage in the far back with buffets lining the side walls filled with all kinds of foods and desserts.

The caterers Santana hired were very prompt and professional she was enjoying working with them. Security was a big priority tonight with a few celebrities and all their love ones in this hall. Santana hired five more security guards and everyone had to check in as they came in. Santana didn't let Brittany out of her sight as people started to pile in. Her wrist was placed back in the splint because it hurt that bad from falling. Santana felt guilt wash over her every time she looked at it from what had happened earlier. Suddenly a brown haired woman with a baby bump sticking out from under her black dress stepped in front of her, she was holding hands with a red haired woman with blue eyes holding a baby boy she recognized from the pictures her wife sent her the other day.

"Hello Santana I am Callie this is my girlfriend Samantha and our son Travis." Santana smiled widely as she leaned over and gave her wife's friend a hug." Nice to finally meet you all in person, Brittany has said so much about you." Brittany had seen the trio around her wife and rushed over to her wife's side to say hi. "Hey Brittany" Callie smiled seeing her friend then instantly noticed the sling." What happened?" Brittany shook her head." I'll tell you later ok." Callie nodded before giving her a quick side hug. Sam and Brittany hit it off instantly as they talked about Travis and their ladies. Brittany introduced the trio to Rachel and sage. Travis instantly took interest in baby Sage.

"Listen y'all before you start running your mouths and eating Brittany and I do have an announcement." Santana looked over at her wife who was squeezing her hand tighter. With a wink to Brittany, Santana turned back to the crowd of anxious people who have done nothing but ask both Brittany and her questions about their big news.

"Brittany and I are expecting our first child." With the news out now the crowd was going crazy." Oh my god I knew it!" Rachel Berry exclaimed loudly. Santana rolled her eyes of course Rachel could out scream anyone in this room. Probably the whole world if she actually tried. Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's waist snuggling into the nook of wife's neck as tears fall down her cheeks seeing her family and friends reactions in front of her. Santana kissed her wife's cheek." I love you baby." Santana whispered." Are you talking to me or the peanut?" Brittany joked." Santana laughed a little." You silly, you are my first baby." Brittany squeezed Santana's waist. Maria and Jorge Lopez where the first people out of their seats as they made their way over to their daughter and daughter in law." Congrats you two" Maria exclaimed while throwing her arms around her daughter's body pulling her to her. Jorge gave Brittany a hug congratulating her and telling her he'd be here if she had any questions." Thank you Jorge." At the mention of his name he shook his head." When are you going to drop the name and call me Papi or father? Brittany I have known you practically all your life." Brittany's cheeks turned red as she nodded." Ok Papi. I am excited we get to make you a pawpaw." With that his whole face glowed he was just as excited. Maria was next to wrap Brittany into one of her tight squeezes as she congratulated her in Spanish over and over. Pulling back" I can't wait to be an Abuela." And here comes the water works Brittany thought as she laughed through the tears." You let me know if this one isn't treating you like a queen. Just warning to you Britt, I know these two are just a like in many ways so be prepared to be hauled off to the hospital every time you have a pain or look uncomfortable." Brittany giggled to herself she could see her wife driving her to the hospital for heartburn. Santana rolled her eyes." Mami I will make sure Britt and the baby both are in excellent health." Maria nodded knowing her daughter would.

Next people to come give the girls their hugs and congratulations were Brittany's family. Susan and Jake Pierce took turns telling the girls how excited they were about the new addition coming." Brittany you are too skinny, are you eating?" Susan asked observing her daughters frame." Yes I am mom; I won't be showing for another few months anyways." Santana took Susan's hand in hers." Trust me I am making sure she eats." Brittany rolled her eyes frustrated her wife had to reassure her own mother she was taken care of their child. Coming from her mouth should have been enough. That made Brittany feel incapable, like without Santana she couldn't function. Although that was true on a lot of things in her life she needed Santana like she needed oxygen she was more than capable of eating and maintaining her health for her baby and herself. Santana saw her wife's frown and took her hand away from her mother in laws placing it on Brittany's back side where her back and butt met she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was amazing mingling with the rest of the crowd. Rachel was thrilled to be asked to sing a few numbers and even Stephanie got up on stage to sing to the expecting couple." Can I have everyone's attention?" Santana exclaimed as she took her place in center of the stage that was facing her family and friends. Brittany sat in the front beside Puck and now Quinn who had taken her place as soon as she got up. Santana had asked Stephanie and Rachel to help her sing a few songs one being Brittany's dream Santana's song.

But first she wanted to sing the song she had sung at their wedding. She had made Brittany cry that night when she sang it at their reception. "This first song is special to me because I sung it to my beautiful bride with the help of Rachel and Stephanie this songs for you babe."

Giving Brittany one last wink as Stephanie and Rachel sung in the background she started singing kc&jojo's all my life.

"I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing."

Like she had expected Brittany was in tears as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Puck was beside Brittany shaken his head at the beat unaware his girlfriend was rolling her eyes at him as she leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on her head before turning her attention back to the three on stage. The next song Santana asked Brittany to join her in the middle of the stage. Brittany blush not use to being on a stage and took her wife's hand." Baby I am going to put your dream Santana to shame." Brittany laughed but not for long as a smile replaced when her wife started to sing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah."  
Brittany was in tears again as her wife finished the song up not caring that almost eighty people sat in front of her Brittany embraced with her wife and put all her feelings at the moment she couldn't say into her kiss." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck as she deepened the kiss. Of course puck and a few of the other guys would start whistling even a few girls including Callie and her girlfriend. Santana shook her hand at the crowd as she smiled into her wife's lips. "Best idea ever baby." Santana whispered before turning around to face the crowd.

**Songs kc&jojo's all my life and Bruno mars just the way you are! I do not own any of these songs at all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany had been so exhausted that night after the dinner Santana basically carried her into the house and up to bed. She had told Callie they would talk the next day. Callie, Sam and Travis had decided to go home instead of stay in a hotel room which made perfect sense to Brittany. There was no where she'd rather sleep then in her own bed with her wife. Everyone but a few people all went home really early in the morning on Sunday including all their parents. Quinn and puck left promising both they'd be back as soon as they could. Kurt and Blaine as well as Rachel and sage went to lunch with Brittany and Santana around two. All wanted Indian food but Lima didn't have anything good so they drove three hours away to eat in Columbus. Blaine had recommended this restaurant called Indian house and all where thanking him afterwards over and over. After Rachel and sage left that evening promising them as well to come back real soon Brittany and Santana relaxed on the couch while cuddling with one another.

Their hectic schedules resumed tomorrow so basking in the quietness and comfort of home at the moment was what they needed." I got another text this morning." Brittany informed breaking the silence, Santana tensed up knowing exactly who Brittany was talking about. "Brittany, why didn't you tell me?" Brittany pulled away and sat up straighter." We were having a good morning I didn't want to ruin it." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh." Baby we are changing your number tomorrow. What did the text say?" Santana was nervous now.

" It said I can love you better than that wife of yours and that she was watching." Santana rolled her eyes." Linda is a piece of work isn't she? Can I see your phone?" Brittany handed her phone over and watched as Santana forward the message to Tim. Not even a minute later Tim texted her saying he got the text and documented it." I love you Britt." Santana kissed her wife then cuddled closer to her.

Santana was gone when Brittany woke up this morning. Although she had her wife all weekend it still didn't seem like enough time but no matter how much time they got to spend together it would never seem like enough time to Brittany who constantly crave her wife's presence. Getting dressed she sent Santana a quick text that said she loved her and missed her already. As she was running out the door Brittany's cell started beeping indicating she had a text message.

**Awe, i miss you too: / Love ya beautiful! See ya around ten tonight. Tim will be outside if you have any problems and I am only a phone call away. When are we meeting Callie and Sam?**

They still hadn't talked to Callie about the pictures which had her in about three of them and what Linda had said. They had so many unanswered questions they needed answers to. Brittany had called Callie last night to see if her and her family would come have dinner this week to discuss something's. Callie was worried and wanted Brittany to explain. When Brittany said it had to do with Linda daily Callie agreed they could talk in person.

**Wednesday at seven, here at home babe Tell Shawn and whoever else you have to you have to be home before that. At work babe love ya!**

The day had been really gone by fairly quickly for Santana who had three scenes to shoot today. They had just gotten done with two when Tim texted her asking if Brittany had anything planned after school? Looking at the time she knew her wife should have been home by now. Leah wasn't too concerned her wife always found something to do when she had free time. Brittany's Voice mail message filled her ear now which made her frown.

"Hey babe when you get this just call or text me that you're ok. Tim was expecting you after school. Love ya beautiful."

Santana quickly texted Tim saying she left a message but for right now she wasn't too concerned. She also asked him to text her when her wife got home or contacted him. He agreed to do so. "You ok?" Michelle Olivia asked seeing a worried expression on her costars face. Santana shrugged." My wife isn't answering me back." Michelle didn't know what was going on but she gave Santana an apologetic expression." Are you two fighting?" Santana scrunched up her nose shaken her head back and forth." No, she just didn't come home from work today and her security guard hasn't seen or heard from her." I am sure she is fine, probably just out with friends." Michelle took a deep breath in and let it out nodding." You're probably right."

Brittany agreed to meet Callie at a Denny's restaurant in Columbus. She had tried to text her wife but her new phone froze or something right after she confirmed the restaurants address. Deciding just to call Santana from Callie's phone when she got there Brittany didn't think it'd be a problem. Callie was leaning against her car when Brittany pulled up." Hey girl" Callie tried to smile but her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually does Brittany noticed. Where they really going to have this conversation tonight without Sam and Santana? Brittany thought to herself as she followed her friend into the restaurant. She didn't know if this was a good idea she usually really had a good discussion with her wife beforehand but then again Linda was out to destroy her life.

"Could I use your phone? Mine kind of froze after I talked to you earlier." Callie nodded handing her phone over. While Callie looked over the menu Brittany called her wife who picked up on the first rang." Great Callie, have you seen or heard from my wife?" Santana asked worried. Brittany was taken back." Hey sweetie what's going on?" There was a second pause until Santana started talking again.

"Brittany?" Brittany wanted to laugh and say she hoped no one else called her sweetie but hearing the urgency in her voice she stopped herself." Yes." Santana let herself relax in her car as tears started to fall." Are you alright?" Brittany was concerned now." Yes I am why? Are you Santana?" Santana started to breathe normal again." Where are you? Why didn't you come home after work? Tim was worried and he got me worried when you didn't answer any of our texts or calls."

Brittany closed her eyes as she let her head fall back of course this would happen when her phone stopped properly working." Baby calm down I'm in Columbus with Callie. My phone froze up or something half way here. I am sorry I didn't stop at a pay phone or something and call you I just thought it would be alright since you had to work late tonight." Santana had never experienced not being able to get a hold of her wife before and it sucked big time." Baby I was so worried I left work thinking you had been in a crash or Linda did something. I have to confess I almost literally had a heart attack because i couldn't get ahold of you." Brittany felt so bad. She couldn't imagine not being able to get in touch with her wife when she needed too." I am so sorry s. is there anything I can do now that this has already happened? I am really ok." Santana knew her wife didn't intentionally mean for this to happen but she really didn't think she could calm herself down until she physically saw Brittany in person." Let me come to you." Brittany knew her wife needed to see her she could feel it just from talking to her over the phone. Pulling the phone from her ear" Would it be ok if Santana shows up here I know it will take her at least three hours or so." She asked Callie who nodded." Sure you guys can come over and see Sam she gets off around nine." Brittany mouthed thank you to Callie as she put her ear back to the phone.

"Come." Santana told Brittany she was going to call Tim and give him the rest of the night off then everyone she had called upset a call to tell them everything was alright. She was also having the driver drop her off they would ride back in Brittany's car. Getting off the phone Brittany thanked Callie for letting her use her phone." Really its fine I am just glad everything is alright." Brittany didn't know what Callie meant but she knew she had to start this very concerning conversation." Callie something happened right after I returned home from our day in Mansfield.

Linda daily came over to my house and she was very upset that I was associating with you. She started yelling and carrying on about how you are not allowed in Lima and that she didn't want Mr. talking to you. She even threatened me and said she'd be watching me to see if I listened to her warning. She ended up twisting my arm back at one point and sprained it that is why I have been wearing a splint." Callie's eyes where in tears as she covered her mouth with one hand. Brittany knew she knew something." I am so sorry Brittany I actually thought she moved away until I saw her that day we met. She is crazy; I just have to say that." Brittany nodded agreeing whole hearty with that description of this woman." Why did you move away from Lima Callie?" Callie had been afraid of this and now she had to relive what was her nightmare to tell her friend the truth.

"Linda pushed me down the two flights of stairs making me loose our daughter and almost my life. I didn't have proof to back my story up with the police but the most important person in my life believed me and that was enough when she moved to Lima she was a very nice women I thought too nice but Nice. We use to go out to dinner and her boyfriend at the time and Sam really got along. It wasn't even a week later she asked if I would go to dinner and dancing with her in texts. I never gave her my number so that was eerie she had gotten it off the application from when we bought our house from her uncle who is Ron Braxton." Brittany's mouth dropped she didn't know Linda was related to the mayor." The Mayor of Lima?" Brittany had to confirm it. Callie nodded." Sam and I went to her the first couple of times then her boyfriend who told us they weren't dating anymore. I started getting weird phone calls and texts from strange numbers. After Sam confronted her alone everything stopped for several months I thought Sam had gotten to her.

Then I started seeing her everywhere. Literally at the park, grocery store just anywhere I was she was there. I had nightmares waken up screaming. It got to the point I was afraid to do anything because I didn't want to see her. She was good at being sneaky and Sam at one point thought I was imagining things. I could tell she started thinking I was being over dramatic until I was around six months and the texts started again. One day Sam had gotten a call from a company in Mansfield that needed an assistant manager and had an interview. I was planning on staying at the house so she left. I got a text from Linda saying she couldn't wait to see me naked. That was it Britt I couldn't handle it anymore. I asked if we could meet and she told me an address to a hotel downtown. I went to confront her and tell her off for putting me through hell but when I arrived no one answered the hotel door." Callie broke out sobbing now. Brittany got up quickly and sat down beside her friend on the other side of the table. Putting an arm around her shoulders she pulled Callie to her." I started to go back downstairs but before I stepped down on the first step I turned but didn't get to look the entire up all I saw was Linda's black boots that I had seen her wear hundreds of times before. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital room Sam crying beside me as she held my hand. She told me about our daughter but I had a feeling. I stayed in the hospital two months I broke my right leg in two different places and my right arm also in two places. I was lucky to survive."

Brittany was horrified unable to make words as her brain tried to process everything." Why didn't the police believe you?" Callie tilted her head to look in Brittany's eyes as she talked." I lost my phone during the fall but I know it was her I had a lot of cash on me in my purse and the only thing was gone was my phone. The worse was too come though; I snuck into her house and found a freaking shrine in her guest bedroom. It wasn't about me at all though. She had pictures of my fucking wife all over the place. She had pictures of herself pinned next to Sam. She had pictures of me but with a red marker crossed me out. I confronted her and we got into a big fight. I went home and called the police which led to them going over there but that bitch got rid of everything and then charged me with trespassing. Her uncle was over the whole operation and I tried to explain even Sam did but he wouldn't even talk about it so we said we were gone. I heard she moved away from my sister but apparently not or came back." Brittany just sat holding her friend speechless, what do you say? What can you say? She was living the same nightmare.

The young male waitress came and asked if they were ready to order neither where hungry anymore. Brittany didn't want to seem like they were just taken up space so she ordered a milkshake and water for Callie who nodded as she was asked if that was all. Once the man was gone Brittany looked down at her hands that where now sitting down in her lap then back up to Callie." She asked me out to dinner my first day at work. I told my wife right away and Santana talked to her. When Santana had to leave that weekend we met she texted me and I hadn't given her my number at all. She admitted she had gotten it off of our application for the house which really concerned me. Santana called her and she seemed like she had gotten the message until that Friday night after we went out. She was acting crazy I was frightened. Saturday morning I received two pictures from an unknown number. One of Santana and I walking out of the hospital and the other was me on the couch sleeping in our own house. Santana amped up the security and I have security guards but that hasn't stopped her. She sent me a box filled with pictures."

As Brittany talked she pulled out the three pictures that had Callie and Travis in them from her purse." These I believe you should have." Callie took them gasping as she saw herself posing for Brittany in a maternity dress she had bought that day. Brittany sat in the black leather chair facing the dressing room with a smiling Travis. The next one was of just Brittany and Travis but of her back as she was walking back into the dressing room. The third picture was a close up of Travis in her arms by the pound. Callie's hand started to shake thinking of the other pictures this sicko had. Now their two year old was part of this." I am so sorry Callie. My pictures where of me doing my daily routines. At the gym, running and then a lot of private ones she had to take from my window or inside my house. I can't believe she would do something this disgusting and sick. I am afraid to take a shower or even sit in my own bedroom without clothes on. I have to make sure all the blinds and curtains are down and the windows and doors are locked with the alarm on before I can even go to the bathroom." Callie took Brittany's hand in hers.

" You have evidence you can put her where she should have been a long time ago. I am truly sorry you're going through this." Brittany started tearing up so much she had to look away from the waitress when he came with her milkshake and Callie's water. Callie thanked the young man before wrapping her arms around her friend. She rubbed Brittany's back trying to comfort her." I can't turn those pictures in Callie. I wouldn't be able to show my face in Lima again. The positions she caught me in it makes me feel so disgusting to think she saw me in a way only my wife should see me in." Callie nodded as she felt for her friend." I am afraid she is going to try to hurt me now that I am pregnant." Then something crossed her mind that Callie had said earlier." Does she want Santana then? Is Santana in danger?" Callie shrugged." In our case she was in love with my wife that is what I got from that shrine. I was the only thing standing in her way."

After everything was out and Brittany and Callie could breathe again they ordered food to eat. When Santana walked into the restaurant Brittany was in the restroom after she tried to eat s little bit of her food she felt sick to her stomach. She had rushed to the bathroom two times now to get sick. Callie was about to call Santana when Santana walked in." Hey Callie" Callie gave Santana a tight smile." I think Brittany needs you she's in the bathroom getting sick again for the second time."

Santana walked in the direction Callie pointed to until she was inside the ladies restroom. She could hear her wife gagging as soon as she walked in. Taken her sunglasses and keys she placed them in her purse before tapping on the door." I'm sorry Callie I'll be fine I promise." Brittany weakly said.

"Baby it's me. Open up." Brittany's eyes watered she had wanted her wife ever since Callie told her, her story. Flushing the toilet Brittany opened the bathroom stall and walked out to face her wife." Baby you ok?" Santana asked seeing how clammy and pale Brittany was. She was usually pale but she looked almost ghost like now. What concerned her most were the watery eyes. Was her wife in pain? Brittany washed her hands then cupped her hand and caught done water in her hands to wash her mouth out. Afterwards she rushed to her wife wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"Britt talk to me." Santana pleaded." Linda did everything she has done to me to Callie and Sam."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean?" Santana asked hugging her wife tighter in her arms. Brittany was mumbling and she couldn't understand her. Before she could ask her to repeat what she had just said Brittany was off like a rocket to the nearest stall.

After Brittany was washed up again and actually looking better she grabbed her wife's hand escorting her out of the bathroom door she led her back to the table where Callie sat she was on the phone now. She shot Brittany a sympathetic glance as the two got situated on the other side of the table. It didn't take long for Callie to hang up her call and start talking to them." Sam is home if we're ready to leave here." Santana looked over at Brittany who nodded.

The car ride to Callie and Sam's started out very quiet except for the radio that was turned down. Santana once in a while would look over at her wife who was staring out the passenger side window. She thought she saw a few tears from her face but couldn't be sure. She was out of the loop and she really didn't like it." Baby what is going on? Did Callie tell you something about Linda?" Brittany's head shot in her direction. Santana could see her wife was clearly crying over the console Santana took Brittany's hand in hers bringing it back onto her lap. "Baby?" Brittany scooted closer to the window even though their fingers where still intertwined she needed some space." Callie told me her story. It's a lot like ours started asking her out at first then sending her inappropriate texts." Brittany explained everything Callie had told her until she got to the end and needed a breather." Linda pushed a six month pregnant Callie down hotel stairs she fall down two flights of stairs." Santana looked mortified." They lost their first daughter and could have lost Callie." Santana squeezed her hand as she started crying harder." Callie went to her house and snuck in and found a shrine but this shrine wasn't about her at all.

It was about Sam she was in love with Sam and Callie was in the way." Now Santana was confused she didn't have any time to ask any other questions as they parked in the driveway. Santana instantly went to the other side opening the car door for her wife. Brittany stepped out but felt like she was going to get sick. Every time she thought about what happened to Callie she felt sick." Baby you need to calm down. I am not saying this to discourage you and how terrible this is that baby inside you needs you to be healthy. If this is too much I can take you home now and talk to Callie and Sam later." Santana said wrapping her arms around her wife's hands as she looked directly in Brittany's eyes." I am, it's just I am scared Santana she has already done this before. She's in love with you and I am in her way." Santana shook her head." Britt, baby you are my life without you there is no me." Brittany took a few deep breaths." I don't want her to hurt you." Santana placed a finger under Brittany's chin making her look up at her again." She already has hurt me in the worse way possible because she has hurt my heart."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife. Santana hugged her back." This is good now we know what we have to deal with we can be better prepared. Brittany was in this together and well come out of this together." Brittany nodded still clinging to her wife. Callie knew Brittany had told Santana and they needed a little time so she went into her house to greet her girlfriend and son. Travis instantly ran to her. "Mama" He happily exclaimed. Leaning over she picked the bouncing little boy up in her arms as she looked around for her girl." Welcome home Baby." Sam sung as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. Her smile faded a little seeing the look on Callie's face. After they greeted each other with a kiss on the lips and a side hug since Callie held a bouncing Travis and of course the baby bump. Sam's hand found the baby bump and leaned over to give it a kiss." Hey pretty girl in there. a couple more months and we'll get to meet you." Callie handed Travis off to her girlfriend." I'll go see if our guests are ready to come in." Sam nodded as she placed kisses all over Travis's face.

Brittany and Santana walked up the drive way hands intertwined. Brittany felt better she had the chance to talk this out with Santana. She also didn't feel like she was going to hurl at the moment which was something big. Sam was sitting on the couch with a giggling little boy whose eyes widened seeing Santana and Brittany." B." he yelled climbing off his mother's lap to make his way over to his friend. Brittany bent down on her knees." Hey Travis, how are you?" Travis bobbed his head but didn't say anything. He wrapped his little arms around her neck. Brittany gave him a hug picking him up as she stood up." You're a big boy." Brittany said as she turned him to Santana." Say hi to San." Santana waved from her spot." Hi San" He greeted with a cheesy smile." So what brings you two to our side of the woods?" Sam asked starting conversation she could see the tension in the room and she had no clue what was going on." Babe, could you put Travis to bed? Then we can talk." Callie asked. Sam nodded taken Travis's hand after Callie kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. Brittany and Santana sat down knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Do you want anything to drink? We have water, milk, tea?" Both politely declined." Brittany told me what happened to you and Sam during our ride over. I am so sorry you two had to go through that. I don't see how she thinks she's going to get me if she tortures my wife? As I don't understand how'd she get Sam if she succeeded in hurting you?" Santana asked still trying to process everything. Brittany had her hand placed on Santana's back rubbing little circles now as Santana talked to comfort her wife but herself as well.

Sam walked into the middle of Callie explaining how much therapy she has had to have in the past." I still get nightmares once in a while." Santana and Brittany looked down in their own little worlds." How is life now?" Brittany asked knowing they both are here and have a beautiful family and home." Good now. We love Mansfield and Callie is only allowed in Lima to visit her sister and now you two. We have moved on but we are always on lookout for strange phone calls or someone lurking around a little too long. She really did take that security blanket we both had before this." Sam added catching into the topic of the conversation. She sat down as close as her girlfriend as she could and took Callie's hand in hers." Why haven't you two went to the police?" Sam asked curiously." Brittany was the one to speak up." She sent me pictures, lots of pictures of me naked in my own bathroom and bedroom. I don't want anyone to see these. If we call the police they would take them then anyone could see them."

Sam nodded understanding." This woman is dangerous though. She won't stop when she has her eye set on something in this case it looks like she's after you Brittany." Brittany shyly nodded." Now that you are pregnant she's going to try harder it's like she thinks a child between the two of you destroys her plans. We had to sadly learn that the hard way." Santana tensed up but looked to her left to check on her wife. Brittany still was drawing circles on her back." I just want her to stop. Leave us alone we haven't done anything to her. The last text was Sunday morning saying she could love me better than my wife." Both Callie and Sam cringed." Sicko" Sam shook her head." I changed Brittany's number as you two know and no one but her close friends and family know it. I am hoping this keeps her from texting her." Santana explained." I wished we would have done that but you guys have to realize I never saw Linda like Callie did. When we would go out Callie was a mess saying she seen her and I would look around and not see her at all. I feel so dame bad about this but I thought she was making it up for a long time, but she wasn't that is why I didn't take more action then I would have if I would have seen her like Callie did." Sam explained.

Tears started falling as she thought about getting that call from the hospital saying Callie was admitted in the hospital. Callie wiped Sam's tears off with her fingers." Baby this isn't your fault you know that. Linda was a psycho and we both are ok now. You believed me in the end and that is all that matters. Brittany huddled into her wife's shoulder as she wiped up her tears on Santana's shirt." Baby I want to go to the police." Santana turned her head to look at her wife." Are you sure?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, Santana I am. She should be locked up and I don't want to wait too long until she hurts you are kills." Brittany couldn't even finish her sentence as she placed both hands on her stomach. Santana turned herself around so she was facing her wife." I'd never let that happen. We will call the police tomorrow." Brittany nodded." Do you have the pictures still?" Callie asked. Brittany nodded." The box is in our office closet." Santana hadn't known where her wife placed them until now. Good hiding spot Santana thought to herself." We should go right now though. Thank you Callie and Sam we will call you tomorrow and don't worry we will make sure she is locked away so she won't have a chance to do this to anyone else." After hugging each woman and saying goodbye once again Brittany and Santana climbed into their car and started driving the long distance home.

"I love you S." Brittany said kicking herself out of her daydream." I love you too B." Santana took her wife's hand in her own. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked looking over at her wife. Santana stole a glance at the blonde before looking back to the road and nodded." Of course babe" Brittany took a deep breath before she continued." What do you think of people seeing those pictures?" Santana cringed not wanting anyone seeing her wife's naked body but this wasn't for entertainment this was because of a psycho." Brittany I am going to call Pete and see if there is any way we can control who sees these pictures especially if this goes to court somehow." Brittany hadn't even thought about that. That made her sick to her stomach again. Their lawyer was the best but the idea of Pete seeing those pictures made her want to just scream. Anyway they choose those pictures of her are going to be seen by strangers. She would rather have more control on who sees them then not though." I like that idea better but I have to take a few pictures out of there I can't let people see me touching myself." Santana understood she was prepared to sit back on this and let Brittany have more control over this." Sure babe."  
That night after Brittany let out some of her frustration on their dart board in their bedroom she went down in the basement turning up the radio she started dancing trying to get lost in the beat and not think. Santana sat on the couch with the TV volume on Mute as she waited for her wife to come up. Santana thought about everything that had happened this evening. Brittany went right upstairs when they had gotten home and took the box out of the closet. She met Santana in their room and started crying as she went through the pictures. She took almost fifteen pictures out that she knew she couldn't let anyone see. She wanted to sit the box on fire right there and then but they needed every bit of evidence they could come up with. Santana had done a great job documenting and having Tim check things out that she wasn't worried if they had enough proof. Quinn and puck would be witnesses if need be. Santana had texts both of them about Brittany's decision. Both thought it was very smart and brave of the blonde.

Brittany was down in the basement until almost two in the morning. She had danced until she found herself on the floor breaking down again. Walking upstairs she almost screamed but caught herself before she actually did it was just her wife a sleep on the couch. Santana had been waiting on her and now she felt bad for not coming up sooner." Brittany lay down in front of her wife scooting Santana further back on the couch. The Latino woke up for a moment but as soon as she felt her wife she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and snuggled into her back fallen back asleep.  
Santana was the one to call Pete in the morning and explain their situation to him. He was very concerned and told her to wait to go to the police until he got to Ohio. Tim and Santana made copies of everything they had documented and the numbers she had used to send the texts and pictures. There was only two numbers from two different prepaid phones. Pete miller arrived to Lima around three from New York that evening. All of Santana's family worked with Pete and his law firm over thirty years now." Hey ladies" Pete greeted both Lopez's with a quick hug." Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Pete sadly said as he walked into Lima police department with the two women and the body guard.

Brittany started shaken as soon as she got into the building. She held unto the box of pictures with her life. Santana was walking in front of her with Pete but kept looking back at her. The police sheriff met them at the front desk asking if he could help them. Pete was the first to introduce himself and them as his clients and asked if they could speak in private. The sheriff agreed and all five of them went into one of the interrogation rooms. All the room held was a square table with five seats." How can I be of assistance to you folks?"

The sheriff asked again now in a private setting they were willing to discuss the matter at hand. Pete explained everything that had been going on and showed him the documents from Tim and Santana." The last bit of evidence is the box Brittany has in her lap. Brittany was sent these pictures of herself in different positions and places. A lot of the pictures are very inappropriate." Pete explained. The sheriff listened taken everything in until he was able to speak again." So Linda daily is the suspect?" Santana answered." If that means she is the one responsible for ruining our lives yes she is the suspect." He nodded writing down her name." Can I see the pictures?" Brittany tensed up she could feel her heartbeat literally pounding she felt as it was going to break through her chest." I want some kind of agreement no one other than you will see these pictures?" Brittany was surprised she found her voice.

The sheriff nodded." I need a detective to come in and take a look too but other than that they will be placed in our evidence headquarters which is protected real good." Brittany didn't feel good about this but she nodded." Do I have to be in the room while you look at these?" The sheriff shook his head. Without another word Brittany walked over to the sheriff and handed him the box. She sat back down as he stood." I will go get detective Gibson." Before he turned to leave out the door he turned back to the blonde." Brittany we do have social workers here if you would like to talk to one." The sheriff asked seeing how frightened the women looked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Brittany looked over to her wife who shrugged." Yes I would, thank you." The sheriff nodded." I'll go get one of them for you to talk to you while I go find detective Gibson."

As soon as he left Brittany turned her chair to the wall and started crying in her hands. Santana quickly got out of her chair and rushed over to her wife she kneeled in front of Brittany's legs pulling her wife's hands from the blondes face. "Baby I am so proud of you." Kissing her wife's cheeks over and over as tears fell. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as she pulled her wife into her." This is for the best baby." Brittany nodded knowing it really was." I can't stay in here I'll go talk to the social worker." Santana squeezed her wife's thigh." Ok I'll stay in here but if you need me I'll be here." Brittany leaned over and caught her wife's lips for a quick peck as the men in the room turned to give the two their privacy. The sheriff came back with a small Asian woman." Brittany this is Molly Hu she is one of our social workers here." Molly offered her hand out to Brittany who shook it." Hi Brittany" Molly greeted in a welcoming voice." Hi." Santana stepped forward out stretching her hand." Hi Molly I am Santana Lopez Brittany's wife I will be in here if you need me."

Molly nodded then escorted Brittany out of the room down the hall into another room but this one had a long desk with a computer and pictures plastered all over the back wall." Come sit down Brittany." Molly said still giving her a welcoming smile." How long have you been in Lima?" Molly asked as she sat down." Not long we moved here for Santana's series. They are filming here in town and they just got a second season so I guess we will be around for a while." Molly nodded." When did you meet Linda daily?" Molly asked looking over the note card the sheriff had handed her when he spoke to her." My first day here in Lima she was our realtor. She came over to drop off some extra keys she had promised my wife." Molly smiled and wrote down a few things." The first time she asked you to dinner were that through texts?" Brittany shook her head." No, I am a second grade teacher at Lima elementary she came into my classroom when the kids where at lunch and asked me out. She really made me uncomfortable and I went home and told my wife right away."

"What was Santana's approach?" Molly asked curiously." She went and talked to Linda face to face. Linda texts me not long after that and asked me out again and admitted she had gotten my phone number from our house application." Brittany explained she just wanted the women to just leave them alone so she didn't have to worry about her wife doing something to her child." Molly agreed she hadn't lived in Lima herself long but have met the red haired woman personally a couple times before. Being the mayors niece everyone knew Linda or about her.

Brittany's cell started to ring causing her to jump a little. Taken the cell out of her purse she apologized as she stood up to go into the hall to take the call." It's alright." Molly smiled from her desk. Brittany walked out of the office with her phone attached to her ear she didn't check to see who was calling as she answered. "Hello." Brittany greeted." I can't believe you are talking to the police Brittany." Linda's voice came through the other line. Brittany froze she didn't know what to do so she walked back into Molly's office. She saw the distraught expression on Brittany's face and mouthed' Are you alright?' Brittany shook her head." You aren't giving us any choice. You won't leave us alone!" Brittany cried." You're going to pay for this Brittany. You hear me?" Brittany had already put the phone on speaker phone letting Molly hear Linda.

"Bitch I told you if you kept associating with Callie Addams something bad would happen." Brittany covered her mouth not sure if she should say anything. Molly placed her hand out and Brittany knew she wanted her phone nodding Molly took the phone from her." Hello Linda, this is Molly Hu from Lima police department." Suddenly there was a click. Linda had hung up." Are you alright Brittany?" Brittany started shaken and instantly her mind went to her wife as her hands found her stomach." I need Santana." Molly nodded." Stay here and I'll go get her." Brittany sat down in her chair again just staring at her cell phone. She didn't want to be here anymore she didn't want to be in Lima she wanted to be in New York with her family and friends. She wanted Santana and her to live back in their studio and them to be safe. The door flung open and her wife rushed in. Santana kneeled down in front of her." Baby I heard what happen from Molly you ok?" Brittany gave her wife a tight smile before she let loose." Can she be locked up now? Can we go back to New York?" Santana closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on her wife's." Baby they are taken care of her today. We'll be safe here now."

Brittany shook her head." I want our studio back San; I want to see our family and friends." Santana knew what Brittany was doing she was beyond freaked and this is what she did until she started having a panic attack if she didn't get calmed down." We can go back to New York this Friday baby for the weekend is that alright?" Brittany took her wife's hands and squeezed them." San" Brittany couldn't calm herself down. Good thing Santana knew this." Come here." Santana pulled Brittany up from the chair and wrapped her into a hug." They're sending a couple cops to arrest her right now. She screwed herself with that phone call baby. You're so smart for putting it on speaker. I am so proud of you." Brittany relaxed more into her wife's arms." We can go to a hotel tonight or we can go stay with Michelle or a friend?" Brittany knew what she wanted." I want to go home San in our bed with Tobey." Santana kissed her wife on the cheek knowing that was going to be what she chose "Anything you want Baby."


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later

"Babe, I'll be home in a few is there anything I can stop and get?" Santana asked into her cell as she made her way into the parking lot where her car sat." No just yourself beautiful. My father called and asked what time he should be at the airport Friday night to pick us up?" Santana thought for a moment." Around six" Brittany scribbled down the time on her note pad." I'll let him know, thanks babe." Santana started humming the tune of the song that was currently playing on the radio." Babe is Tim there or Angie tonight?"

Brittany looked over to Tim who was busy playing some game on their Wii." Tim and he is defiantly in game mode." Brittany laughed shaken her head." Did you hear from the detective?" Santana asked in a calmer tone. Brittany knew this question was coming and she had." Yes, Linda confessed to everything. She really couldn't lie and say she didn't make that creepy room in her house." Brittany thought back to the room Santana and she had gotten to visit that morning after they had taken Linda to the police station. Police officers had found hundreds of pictures of Santana and Brittany taped all over the walls in the room. Brittany instantly thought of Sam and Callie when she was in the room." Psycho hope they lock her up in a mental ward forever." Santana thought out loud." I want to visit her before they take her tomorrow to Michigan."

That was something Santana had never anticipated." Why?" Santana didn't mean to sound harsh but that's the only tone that would come out of her mouth at the moment." Baby I don't want you anywhere near that crazy woman." Brittany knew Santana would freak out, she had prepared for this." I need some answers and only she has them. I won't be alone with her San Tim will be there with me." Santana knew she wouldn't win this one so she just let out a long frustrated sigh." Ok then. But I don't want you to be there long and I need you to call me before and after." Brittany nodded once even though her wife couldn't see her over the phone." Fine, San."

That night after Tim had left and after dinner the women both sat on the couch in silence.  
" I can't wait to be home and see everyone." Brittany announced as she looked up from her journal she had closed on her lap and the pen sat behind her ear now." Santana was sitting on the other side of the couch her legs under her as she read a few scripts her manager had given her for possible future projects." Santana looked up as her wife spoke." Me either baby. I haven't stopped getting texts from everyone so happy to be seeing us too since I told them we were coming." Brittany smiled but then something crossed her mind it was what she had been writing about. Santana and hers relationship was more than just being together they were also best friends.

They never kept anything from each other and having this journal meant she was keeping secrets from her best friend and that made her feel bad." San can I show you my journal?" Santana placed her scripts down at that question and scooted closer to her wife." If you want me to than yes I want to." Santana couldn't lie she had been curious to know what her wife had been writing in that little black book. After Linda was arrested the next day Brittany had come home from seeing Molly a second time with this little note book. Brittany explained Molly said writing down thoughts, feelings and questions could help her clear her head plus journaling was very good for people who have been/going through hard times and tragedies. Santana would never discourage Brittany when it came to doing something she thought she needed to do so she kept quiet while Brittany jotted in that little book." Here" Brittany handed the journal to Santana. "Are you sure?" Brittany gave her a quick stern nod." We don't keep secrets and I have seen the little glances you have been giving me these last three days. I want; no I need you to see what is going on in my head. I believe it will help you as well." Brittany sat playing with the hem of her shirt as Santana opened the book up. A smirk crossed her face instantly when she seen that Brittany had wrote Brittany hearts Santana about four times on the first page where you put your name and other information. She knew she wasn't going to find this on the next page but it was nice seeing that first.

Journal entry one:

_I don't know how to actually put down all that has happened since my wife and I have moved to Lima, Ohio. Not all bad trust me, this little town is actually really neat. My job is amazing, the children are awesome and Santana has never glowed as she much as she does with being in this series. I know it's because she gets to be more of herself in this role and that's why having this crazy event happen to us kills me. We came here to have a restart to start to settle again with one another without her having to leave me for weeks and months like she had to do before, when we lived in New York. What Linda took from us I am sure will take a long time to rebuild but the thing is she didn't know Is our foundation can never be broken we are layers of cement a pound cement._

As Santana read tears fell from her face as she went from page to page. Brittany had written about the good as well as the bad and although at some times paragraphs where harder to read then others Santana were grateful Brittany had decided to share her journal with her. When she got to tonight's entry Santana had to giggle a little at the last sentence.

_My wife makes one hot police officer._

Brittany giggled out loud watching her wife's eyes lightening at the last sentence." Your right Britt, our foundation can never be broken and that is why we are soul-mates. Plus hell yeah I am a hot officer." Santana leaned over kissing her wife on the lips over and over until Brittany placed her hands on both sides of her wife's face deepening the kiss. "Bed?" Santana asked. Brittany had that sparkle in her eyes and quickly nodded." You are going to shut the blinds?" Santana asked noticing they had for the first time since they had started closing them at all times let their living rooms blinds up a little." Yes and you check the alarm." Brittany announced although the threat was locked up Brittany wasn't ready to change their security it might take up to a couple months maybe years for her to feel comfortable but she knew her wife was alright with that.

"Just leaving you a message saying Tim and I are at the police station. I love you and will call when I get out of here." Brittany turned her cell on silence as she walked in after Tim. Brittany had a long conversation with Callie on the phone this morning. Santana had called Sam that night when they finally arrested Linda to tell her what had gone on. Brittany was still distraught and really in her own world that whole evening. She wouldn't let Santana out of her sight and when the detective asked her to answer a few questions in another room she ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in. It took a janitor to unlock the bathroom door and Santana a half an hour to calm the blonde down she really thought Linda was going to do something to Santana or the baby even though the police had her in custody. Callie wanted to be here for her friend but she had an appointment and she had offered to reschedule it but Brittany wouldn't let her.

Walking into the small interrogation room this room only had three chairs in a small rectangle table." Hello Brittany." Linda greeted with a big smile plastered across her face. Brittany almost turned back out of the room and ran from the police building from just that smile but took a deep breath and forced herself to sit across the women that had caused her so much pain and almost ruined her friend's lives." Tim stood right behind Brittany read at any moment to be assistance if needed. He cringed as well inside seeing how creepy this woman looked." Linda why? Why would you put Santana and I through hell? What where you hoping to accomplish? "Brittany's voice cracked at the end a little but it was stronger than she had expected it to be. Without hesitation Linda answered in a cherry voice." I was hoping to kill you and take your place." Brittany's heart stopped beating for a second." You know that would never happen ever even if you killed me Santana would never love you." Linda's smile never faltered as she tilted her head hearing the blonde out." That was my plan though."

Brittany moved a little in her seat uncomfortable with the red haired staring at her like that." She really does love you Brittany. I wanted that. The way she looks at you the way she touches you. I have seen you naked and trust me I have more cushion then you do. You are beautiful Brittany but I don't see what she sees in you she could get someone hotter with more boobs and ass." Brittany crossed her arms across her chest." Tim shot Linda an evil glare." I hope you enjoy your stay in the mental ward Linda where you should have been a long time ago. Santana and I are very much in love and this will not break us. Your plans never worked out. Callie and Sam are stronger and more in love still today so I hope you really do get help."

Brittany stood up nodding to Tim she was ready to leave." When I get out that will change Brittany and you're the first throat I am going to slash." Tim quickly put himself between the women before Brittany could say anything back." Go Brittany she isn't worth it." Tim said over Linda yelling now. Brittany walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room she could breathe again. Tim told the officer they were done then watched until the officer was in the room until he followed the blonde. Brittany practically ran out of the building. Tim had drove Brittany and himself in his truck since he couldn't fit properly in her little Prius." Where do you want to go?" He asked as he started the engine.

"To my wife please." He knew Santana was still working." She on set right now?" Tim asked assuming she was but wanted to make sure. Brittany has only visited the set twice and both times where just to pick Santana up so they could have lunch together she wasn't interested in where she got her Mack on with another woman. Brittany shook that thought out of her head as that sounded too much like Santana was cheating on her. Something her wife would never do to her or this baby." Yes."

It didn't take long for them to get to the site location but it was harder to get on set without proper Id. Brittany had left her licenses at home and this new security dude didn't know her or Tim. Tim had shown him all of his IDs and explained he use to work on this set. The man still didn't look convinced. Suddenly Shawn her wife's manager walked by pointing at the tall gray haired man wearing a black suit that probably cost more than her car." Get him." Brittany exclaimed. The security man called Shawn over. Shawn immediately smiled and waved at Brittany." Your wife is really killing it today." Brittany didn't know whether to be happy with that news or not." Could you please explain to this man who I am I forgotten my license and I really need to see my wife for a minute." Shawn backed her story up and after both Tim and her said thank you they were allowed to go on set. "That guy was annoying." Tim exclaimed. Brittany laughed as she nodded agreeing. Brittany took a deep breath as she walked into the dark set the woman they had stopped and asked said San would be on" Bedroom scene?" Tim whispered. Brittany rolled her eyes. Of course the first time she visited she would have to see the horror firsthand. Brittany closed her eyes before opening them again her wife was in a black Lacey little number while Michelle Olivia was in their bedroom bed under a sheet. She looked naked as she lustily stared at Santana's behind." Suddenly before Santana could walk over to Michelle the director called out "cut. Five minute break."

A person ran over to Santana helping her put on a big white robe before running over to Michelle to help her put a robe on as well." Hey Santana" Tim called out knowing Brittany was still in her daydream. Santana looked over to the shout out trying to see over the lights and cameras. Her eyes widened seeing who was calling her. Tim was here at set then she squinted a little more she could see her wife standing looking pissed." Oh no" Santana thought out loud. Had her wife seen the whole little strip tease she had given Michelle?

Walking up to Brittany and Tim, Tim smiled giving Santana two thumbs up." Love the outfit where do I order one for charity?" He teased." Hey baby." Santana greeted snapping Brittany out of her trance." Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. She needed her wife's body next to hers. Santana undid her robe and wrapped it around her wife. Tim turned around for a moment before turning a little to see if it were safe to look again." What's wrong with her?" Santana mouthed to Tim." She saw Linda." Santana mentally slapped her self how could she forget about that? She tightened her grip as Brittany started to cry." Baby talk to me are you alright?" Brittany nodded knowing she needed to communicate with her wife." She wasn't even affected by her freedom getting taken away Santana she just smiled as she told me she wanted me dead so she could be your wife." Santana tensed she knew this was going to be a bad idea. Her wife shouldn't have seen that nutcase." She threatened me again as we left." Santana started running her fingers through the blonde's hair." What did she say?" Santana was afraid of the answer but had to know." That when she gets out she is going to come and slash my throat first."

Santana pulled away from her wife looking directly in Brittany's misty blue eyes." Listen to me Brittany that will never happen. You heard the detective she is going to be locked up for a very long time they charged her on other counts and the evidence in the attic they found with some of the other girls being missing people she is probably going to be charged for murder too. I will never let that bitch put a finger on you." Brittany nodded. She relaxed herself into her wife.

"Now cheer up Cheerio. We're going back to New York tomorrow night." Santana said in a squeaky mouse impression. That earned her some looks from people walking by but the one she cared about was her wife and that had made her laugh a little.

"So why don't you get to bring this little number home?" Brittany asked looking down at her wife's body." Santana knew the tension was over and she had calmed her down." Maybe I'll buy me, you, and charity one." She had said the last part louder so Tim could hear. He raised his fist in the air" Hell yeah" Both girls laughed.

The director called everyone back and Brittany although she didn't want to see Michelle and Santana flirt with one another she found it hard not to look as Santana started taken off her robe to go back on the bedroom scene." I love you beautiful and I'll see you when I get home. Tim, take care of my girl and there might be a new game by the Wii at home for you." Tim double fist the air" A peck on the lips and a quick wink to Brittany Santana walked up on stage instantly channeling Jenny


	19. Chapter 19

"New York!" Brittany sung as she stepped out of the airport with her father and Santana trolling behind her trying to keep up with the easily distracted blonde." What has gotten into her?" Jake pierce asked watching his daughter look around with bugged out eyes like this was her first time here. Santana stepped closer to her father in law." I think it's the parental vitamins if you ask me. She's been this way since we got on the plane." Santana had her own theory as to why her wife was suddenly a ball of energy and back to being the care free lucky girl she had been all her life until Santana started traveling more frequently.

They were in the city, their home. Linda didn't exist here an evil stalker lurking around the corner to speak of. Brittany felt safe now they were among their family and friends. Santana could breath and just relax this weekend. Brittany had been right they both desperately needed this." Baby you hungry?" Santana asked trying to remember what the blonde ate and what time. Brittany shook her head." I want to go walk in the park."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're not tired at all?" Santana didn't understand it. Brittany did not go to sleep last night too excited for their flight. Then she was up doing yoga at six in the morning. Her wife was going to crash she had to be at that point." Can we take a nap and then we can go to the park? Babe you need to rest." Santana said in a concern tone so Brittany knew she was worried. Brittany was going to say no but her wife had a point the doctor had told Brittany all this stress was bad for the baby; she really did need to relax. Nodding she slowed down so she was walking arm in arm with her wife and father." Daddy is Shannon and Stacey home?" Jake smiled and nodded.

"The girls changed their schedules so they could come visit you two with the kids." Brittany smiled liking the sound she'd get to see her sisters this weekend." Any names picked out yet?" Jake asked as he helped the girls put their luggage in the back of his SUV." Nope not yet we are waiting to find out the sex of the baby before all that." Santana answered. She had secretly looked up names all the time on parent sites when Brittany was napping or when she was on break at work." That's smart. Brittany was the easiest to name. I knew she was a Brittany when I first laid eyes on her." He smiled over at his youngest daughter who gave him a cheesy smile." Awe, daddy I didn't know you named me." Jake nodded." Yep the only one I got to name."

Good thing they were staying in a hotel Brittany didn't want to stay in the same house as her mother who had once again commented on her weight when they stopped to say hi before taken Brittany's old jeep she kept at her parents to the hotel." Just breathe baby." Santana coached seeing how pissed her wife looked. Santana hated how fast Susan could upset her wife." Ugh." Brittany whined looking out of their hotel rooms window. "Baby come here to me" Santana exclaimed laying down on the bed snuggled under Brittany's fuzzy pink blanket she had brought wishing her wife would come cuddle with her.

"Forget your mom right now and come lay down. My baby in that pretty belly needs rest." Santana whined not knowing what else to do to get her wife to cooperate. Brittany knew her wife was right she needed to relax and now she was feeling the exhaustion start to creep up on her. Laying down she scooted as close to Santana as she could as her wife covered her up." Thank you babe" Brittany said giving Santana a kiss in the cheek. Santana snuggled into her wife content now that her wife was beside her." Take a nap Britt." Santana said closing her eyes.

Sleep did overcome her and when she woke up the view outside was dark. Oh crap Brittany thought as she sat up in the bed. She was alone this much she could tell. Where the heck did her wife go? Searching for her cell through her purse as she hung upside down off the bed Brittany finally found it and pushed herself back up." Santana where are you?" Brittany asked as soon as her wife answered her phone." Hey baby." Santana exclaimed glad her wife was up." You didn't get my note?" Brittany looked around until she found Mrs. Dolphin on Santana's pillow with a little note card that said

'Went to get food, don't worry will be back my love San'

Brittany rested her head back on her pillow." You get food?" Brittany asked." Yes I already picked it up baby, will be up there in a few. Love you." Santana hung up the phone and started up the elevator with the Chinese food she had picked up across the street a man who had gotten on the elevator with her to go up kept glancing over at her." Hi." He shyly said giving her a small wave." Hello." Santana smiled deciding to be nice." Are you visiting the city?" He asked starting a conversation. Oh crap Santana thought small talk wasn't really her forte." Yes you can say that." He nodded." My buddies and I are in from Texas. We are here all weekend." The man explained. Santana nodded." Well I hope you guys have fun." She sincerely said." Thank you Santana." Santana was taken back a little but she knew people always seemed to recognize her so she should be used to this. Shouldn't she be?" A fan I hope?" Santana teased.

"Yes a big one." His face was glowing now as he stepped closer. Santana instantly tensed and looked at the floor number she had another five floors." Could you please do me a flavor? I am a big fan and love you lots." Santana didn't know what to say." You want an autograph?" Before she got an answer he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips snapping a picture with the phone he now held that she didn't see before. Her eyes widened. Before she could function again the elevator door beeped and opened up. The man danced out of the elevator practically. Santana let out a loud frustrated sighed as she wiped her lips off on her jacket sleeve." Yuck." Santana spat. Her floor was two floors up from this guy thank god he didn't know that.

"Hey sleeping beauty you won't believe what just happened to me?" Santana announced placing her keys and the paper bag that held their food on the small bar. Santana smiled when she saw her blonde queen spread out on her side of the bed holding onto her pillow fast asleep. Brittany's shirt was twisted showing her stomach. Santana smiled seeing the little pouch forming. It was little and no one would notice but she knew her wife's body better than her own sometimes and this made Santana smile widely. Walking over to the bed she leaned over giving the blonde butterfly kisses on her cheek down her neck like she had expected the blonde let go of the pillow and started searching for her wife." Baby" Brittany mumbled." Right here" Brittany searched again and this time since Santana laid down next to Brittany in the bed found what she was looking for." I want a kiss." Brittany pouted still not opening her eyes. Leaning over Santana placed her lips on Brittany's." Brittany's eyes instantly opened." Ewe San who have you been kissing that wears chocolate flavor lip balm?"

Of course Brittany would notice something like that." If you had been a wake a minute ago as I was coming in you would have heard I had something happen to me." Brittany was sitting upright and now was wearing a concerned expression." Are you ok baby?" She demanded as she looked over her nodded." Kind of but my lips still apparently are affected. I was in the elevator with this guy and he started talking to me. I didn't know he knew I was Santana Lopez so he asked me to do him a favor and before I could say anything else he leaned over and kissed me as he took a picture. It was quick and nasty and so not your lips." Brittany was seeing red now. How could someone just kiss her wife's lips? Didn't they know she was married? The whole world knew she talked about her all the time. Why was this making her so angry? Of course people would want to kiss Santana she was the hottest woman alive. Before she could say something tears where rolling down her face. Santana was taken back she didn't know why Brittany was crying.

"What is it Brittany? I didn't kiss him back you know that. I would never." Brittany shook her head as she turned to look away." I don't know why I am crying. I guess I am jealous and pissed off and hormonal. Being pregnant makes everything heightened and I just want to punch that man in his face. Doesn't he know you're married? You're mine?" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." Shh baby! Of course I'm yours and you are mine." Santana cradled Brittany in her arms she knew this was the first of many pregnancy outbursts yet to come.

It still made her feel weird inside that her wife was this upset over a peck from a stranger what was too come in the future? As soon as the blonde was calmed down and not crying anymore Santana offered dinner." Yes please." Santana got off the bed with one last kiss on her wife's cheek." Who does wear chocolate lip balm so gross?" Brittany laughed needing just to do so as she watched the love of her life walk over to the small bar grabbing the brown paper bag and then going to the small hotel fridge pulling out two bottles of water before making her way back to the bed." I got you your extra egg roll and fortune cookie." Santana exclaimed happily. She had gone off on the Chinese woman trying to charge her extra for the cookie. Santana gave them a piece of her mind about their overpriced restaurant. Since they couldn't understand her Spanish mixed with English the woman was clearly frightened she had threatened them or their establishment. She quickly handed Santana two more. Smiling and thanking the lady Santana went out of the restaurant beaming over her accomplishment as she ate her extra cookie on the way back to the hotel. Yes some might argue it was just a cookie but to see her wife's eyes sparkle she would do anything.

"Wow San they never give away extra cookies." Santana played innocent." I know must have had a change of heart this time." Brittany eyed her wife suspicious about how they had a change of heart for a second but as Santana ignored her wife's eyes as she ate Brittany decided to just let it go. She got an extra cookie and that made her and baby happy.


	20. Chapter 20

"Santana you might want to go up there I just seen Brittany take a bottle of red wine and run up the kitchen stairs with it." Stacey whispered in her sister in laws ear. What the heck? Santana thought as she made her way up the stairs trying to find her wife through the mass of pierces that came to visit them today. Jake started the grill up right away to make the large crowd food. Susan went into chef mode as she scrambled around making side dishes. Santana was afraid to interrupt Susan in this mode she could be quite scary. Making her way through each room she finally found Brittany's old bedrooms door locked. Shaken the knob a couple more times Santana knocked on the door." Brittany, are you in here?" She could hear a few voices inside but she couldn't pinpoint one being her wife's. Putting her ear up to the door Santana listened as two voices she didn't know started back up talking. Someone was crying but Santana couldn't tell who. Knocking a little harder" Brittany?" she just received more silence.

Santana did not like this one bit. Before she could start banging the door knob started to turn. As the door flung open Santana stepped back seeing Brittany's sixteen year old cousin Alison." Hey San" Alison greeted." Is Brittany in here?" Alison shook her head." Stephanie is in here and my friend Kate." Santana looked around her to see indeed Brittany's oldest sister holding a bottle of red wine and a blonde haired girl she did not know. The Kate girl looked like she had been crying." Is she alright?" Santana asked concerned." Stephanie nodded." Boy trouble." Santana nodded understanding now." Just my Opinion all boys suck just stick with girls." But then she thought about that advice and shook her head." just stay away from everyone until your about forty." Stephanie laughed shaken her head." San you're going to make a great mother. But not everyone is into the ladies like you and Britt." Santana shrugged." Have you seen her?" Stephanie pointed to the next bedroom." She went to take a nap after she went and got me this." Stephanie shook the bottle in her hand." Thank you." With that Santana was gone.

Brittany was asleep on her sister's bed holding her stomach. Santana frowned not liking how Brittany was cringing. Pulling a strand of blonde hair back behind Brittany's ear Santana kissed her wife on the cheek. "Baby, you ok?" Brittany mumbled some incoherent words then turned around to avoid the interruption." Brittany." Santana said we name louder this time as she shook her shoulder. Brittany opened up her eyes at her name being called. It took her a moment to realize she was in her sister's bed. Turning around she was met with her wife sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her." San" Brittany sat up." You feel ok?" Brittany shook her head." I think that Chinese food last night was poisonous." Brittany groaned and lay back down." Baby have you been feeling bad all morning?" Santana was very concerned now." Not all just once we got here I started feeling sick so I came upstairs and threw up. Stephanie and Alison came in my room with some girl crying so I decided to come in here but needed water. Stephanie asked if I could get her some wine." Santana nodded knowing that part

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Brittany closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at her wife." I was but then I looked into the living room you were having a good time with my aunts and cousins so I just decided to let you mingle. I am always selfish when it comes to you nobody usually gets to spend time with you." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand." Hey you have a right to be selfish. I don't care if I am talking to the president if you need me come get me. I would never be mad at you and baby you look sick." Brittany nodded." Can you grab me my water right there on the dresser please?" Santana grabbed the glass of water and waited for Brittany to get situated before handing it over to her." Do you want to eat? Your parents made tons of food." Brittany shook her head." I don't think I can." Santana knew she had to get Brittany eating." Britt you have to eat something no matter how small, our baby and your body needs it." Brittany bit her bottom lip thinking what she could probably eat.

"Could you make me some toast?" Santana smiled as she nodded." Stay here and I'll go make some. You want peanut butter on top?" Brittany smiled for the first time since Santana came into the room." Done deal then" Santana closed the door and started to walk downstairs. Susan walking up the stairs with a full plate of food met her half way." Where's Brittany I made her a plate?" Susan asked. Santana eyed the food and knew her wife defiantly would not be able to eat any of what was on the plate." I'll take it to her she is taken a nap." Susan nodded handing the plate over." Everybody is very concerned for her." Santana shook her head annoyed.

"Trust me Susan Brittany is fine. My father is a doctor and Brittany's doctor just checked her and said she was ok. Don't worry so much she is good." Susan nodded." She is just the youngest and I am very protective over her." Santana nodded. Only one more day around these people Santana thought as she watched Susan walk back down stairs then walk through the kitchen until she walked out the back door.

Santana hated wasting food but she had already eaten two full plates plus dessert she was full. Looking around at the empty kitchen Santana threw the plate in the garbage can. It didn't take her long to make four pieces of toast with peanut butter on top. She knew Brittany would only eat two pieces tops but she had to try. Walking back in the room Brittany was on her cell with someone facing the back wall. She sounded excited to hear from whoever was on the other end but anyone could tell she wasn't feeling good." Yes Callie Santana is defiantly taken good care of me. I have the best wife in the world I just feel bad I can't eat more or that I ant doing this being pregnant perfectly. Some freak fan kissed her yesterday in the elevator and I just saw red. I started crying and going off afterwards I just felt bad." Callie said a few things that Brittany listened too. Santana knew she had to make her presence known so even though she had been in the room for a while she walked back to the door opening it again and being really loud this time. Brittany turned around and gave her wife a small smile before saying a few words on the phone before getting off.

"Who was that babe?" Santana asked pretending not to know." Callie she wanted to tell me she went by the house earlier and Tim was outside doing jumping jacks." Brittany laughed as she shook her head as her wife rolled her eyes." Of course" Santana had no clue how someone hadn't shot him in the butt yet." Santana laughed at that thought he would probably chase them still." And he is one of the best." Brittany took the plate in her lap. Santana waited for her wife to pick a piece of toast up.

It felt like Brittany was trying to avoid the food." What's wrong babe?" Brittany scooted closer to Santana and placed her head on the Latinos shoulder." Sorry for yesterday I feel bad for freaking out about that fan." Santana kissed her wife's hand placing her arm around Brittany's shoulder pulling her body closer." Brittany it's totally alright. I understand and plus if someone kissed you like that I would have done more than that. Trust me it would take three people or just Tim to hold me back from killing that man." Brittany giggled her wife could be over dramatic sometimes." You sure?" Brittany did feel better after she apologized." Honey, please eat some of your toast and I'll feel so much better."

Brittany took a piece off and took a small bite. She chewed it and when she saw she wasn't going to throw it right back up Brittany took another bite. Three pieces later she only had one to go." You can do it baby!" Santana encouraged." You are amazing Brittany. Do you still want to go to Quinn's and Pucks?" Brittany nodded she did want to go see her friends. They were having a little party just the old glee club over for pizza and drinks." Yes I do but I want to lie back down for a few more minutes. Thank you Santana I do feel tons better." Santana could see Brittany wasn't lying as she ate the fourth piece of Brittany on the forehead Santana laid down beside her wife after placing the plate in the blue trash bin by Stephanie's old computer desk.

"Puckerman." Santana yelled as she walked into his apartment. Puck and Santana's relationship was a very confusing one and an outsider would defiantly not understand them at all but everyone close to them did and just ignored them when they were around. Brittany made her way to the kitchen ignoring Puck and Santana's unusual method of greeting each other. What it really was: a screaming match.

Quinn was pouring a beer in a tall champagne glass when Brittany came walking in." B, hey" Quinn sung as she sat the beer bottle down on the counter making her way to her friend. Both hands found their way to Brittany's stomach that was still flat." Hey little peanut in there, I am your aunt Quinn." Looking back up to the blonde who was looking weirdly paler than usual" You doing alright B you're looking pretty sick." Brittany nodded." I think the Chinese food Santana and I ate last night made me sick. But I am ok and actually pretty hungry for some pizza." Quinn smiled." Great, should be here any moment. I am sorry about the whole not allowed to have alcohol thing, I remember that part and it sucked but I can put some water or milk in a champagne glass for you if you want me to." Quinn moved her eyebrows up and down which made the blonde laugh and shake your head." You and San are crazy." Brittany grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge." I hope they're almost done greeting each other soon, probably will scare off the pizza man like that one time." Quinn was irritated now as she went back to pouring the rest of her beer in the glass." Hey nut-cases bring that craziness in the apartment so the pizza man actually delivers our pizzas." Quinn yelled as she made her way out to the front porch. Brittany found the volume on the radio and turned up the music. Moving back and forth she was ready to enjoy tonight since she had some of her energy back.

Santana walked into the apartment to the most adorable scene imaginable. Her wife swaying back and forth with both hands on her flat stomach. Santana could tell Brittany was talking to the little fetus and that made her heart swarm. Walking up behind her wife Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and covered the blonde's hands over her flat stomach.

"What are you two talking about?" Santana whispered in her wife's ear." I asked baby L if they were going to like to dance or sing." Santana smiled seeing a little blonde haired child dancing." Hope they take after their mommy." Brittany kissed Santana's head." I bet they'll be an amazing singer and softball player." Santana giggled" Why softball?" Brittany shrugged just came to mind and I can so see you out there cheering the loudest." Brittany was right she would be one hell of a cheerleader for whatever their child played. Squeezing her wife she closed her eyes and sent good vibes into her wife's body before placing a couple kisses on her neck.

"I would so beat you pucker loser." Santana teased as she and puck talked about playing spades." Anybody else here is listening to this small fiery Latino?" Puck yelled out to the crowd of friends who were all mingling with one another leaving puck and Santana to be well them." Brittany where are you?" Quinn called as she made her way through the apartment. She wasn't as drunk as everyone else." Britt You in there?" Quinn asked through the bathroom door. Putting her ear up to the door she could hear coughing and what she thought sounded like a whimper." Britt I am coming in." Quinn turned the knob thanking god Brittany didn't lock the door. Walking in she gasps seeing her best friend curled up in a ball at the edge of the toilet she had thrown up beside her too weak to get up.

" Oh my god Brittany, are you alright?" The blonde didn't move she just started throwing up again. Running over Quinn took a towel out of the cabinet as she kneeled down in front of Brittany. She picked Brittany's head up and placed it in her lap. Wiping Brittany's mouth off she knew the music was too loud for her to yell out for help. Brittany was unconscious now she needed to do something. Laying Brittany back down away from the throw up pile she ran into the hall until she got to the radio and shut the radio off. Her friends where looking at her now." Someone call 911 now." Quinn cried out. Rachel was the closest she quickly dialed the emergency number." Why?" Rachel demanded trying to look Quinn in the eyes." Brittany passed out in the bathroom." With that everyone started running towards the bathroom with Quinn in the front. Finn picked the blonde up and walked her to the front of the apartment lying her down on the couch. Santana and puck where alerted something was going on now as they got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room and through the crowd. Santana turned white seeing her wife spread out on the couch not responding." Britt Baby?" Santana started to sober right away.

Her pregnant wife needed her." Is she ok?" Quinn was still freaking out but she was the one to answer." She still is breathing if that is what you're asking and actually moving a little now." Quinn was pissed now she should have been keeping a better eye on the sick blonde. No one noticed she was even missing from the party until Rachel said something about asking Brittany to go to brunch. Santana could tell what Quinn was thinking by the look in her eyes and now Santana was feeling sick this was her wife and she had been so preoccupied getting as drunk as she could and having screaming matches with puck to notice her wife was gone." Paramedics here" Finn announced as two men came walking in the already opened door." This is Santana Lopez Brittany's wife and were all her friends. She has been sick all day and she thought she had gotten food poison from a Chinese place Santana and she ate last night. She is also pregnant." Rachel explained." Was she drinking?" Everyone in unison answered. "No."

As the paramedics got Brittany responding Santana stood behind the couch listening as Quinn held her hand. She couldn't believe this was happening she should have taken Brittany to the hospital earlier hell to her father would have been better than this to happen." She'll be alright I really believe that Santana. There was nothing you or I could have done to prevent this." Quinn whispered. Santana shook her head." I should have taken her to the hospital earlier or hell I should have noticed my wife was missing. You found her on the fucking bathroom floor she needed me and I was having a freaking screaming match with puck." Quinn shot her an apologetic small." she is dehydrated." One of the paramedics said." Let's take her in." The other explained.

"Are you riding in the ambulance with her?" Santana nodded then turned to Quinn." We will be right behind you we'll make Rachel drive since she is the only fully sober one here." Kissing Quinn on the cheek Santana followed the paramedics closely. "Oh god let Brittany and the baby be alright." Santana prayed as she climbed into the ambulance.


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like lots of fluids and rest for you my dear. Sorry your trip here to the big city ended up like this." The ER doctor explained as he signed some paperwork in front of Brittany and Santana. Brittany had been brought in three hours ago after she passed out at Pucks and Quinn's apartment. Now after three bags of fluids Brittany was up talking and her color was coming back. After they found out the baby was perfectly fine Santana let herself relax. Her wife was going to be alright and her baby was still healthy that is all she prayed for on their way over. Once the doctor talked about keeping up with her fluids the doctor left them. Santana helped Brittany off the hospital bed to put her clothes back on seeing the blonde almost tip over as soon as she was on her two feet Santana held her grip on her arm tighter." I'm sorry I ruined the party San." Brittany sadly apologized. Santana shook her head sternly." You did not ruin anything babe. For now on though you have to take drinking your water serious. We are going to buy you some pretty water bottles to help." Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife." I'm sorry I scared you." Santana nodded in the blondes shoulder." I was defiantly scared." Santana kissed her blonde on the top of the head." Just don't do it again Brittany."

Quinn was the first to look up and notice the two women enter the waiting room. "Hey you two" She greeted as she walked across the waiting room to meet them. Brittany looked tons better which made her feel better. Wrapping her arms around the other blondes neck Quinn played with the ends of Brittany's hair as they hugged." You gave us one hell of a scare misses. I don't ever want to find you on the floor like that again. You hear me?" Quinn was in tears now. Brittany rubbed Quinn's back trying to soothe her." Sorry Q. I'm fine now thanks to you." Rachel was next to hug the blonde and let her have it about fainting. Puck just grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her cheek." Welcome back to the living Blondie." Brittany laughed at him. Shaken her head she started to follow her friends outside as she held onto her wife.

After saying goodbye and promising she felt better Santana and Brittany where on their own in their jeep driving back to the hotel from Quinn and Pucks apartment." San" Brittany whimpered from the back seat. "Yes baby?" Santana asked looking back at her through the mirror." I'm hungry." Santana beamed at that information." What do you want?" Brittany knew what she wanted she just didn't know where they could get what she wanted at this time of night." BBQ wings maybe" Santana looked around at restaurants as they passed by to see if she could find the place she was looking for. In the end she looked the restaurant up on her phone and though it took almost twenty minutes to get there when Brittany was finally eating like her old self Santana felt successful and very proud of her wife. Sleep found them fast as they snuggled closely with one another.

Monday  
"I can't believe we're home." Brittany happily exclaimed as she dropped backwards onto the couch. Santana squint her eyes at her wife for a second at that action. Brittany knew Santana didn't want her doing anything like that anymore since she was pregnant." Baby, stop giving me the stink face I am happy to be home." Brittany winked at Santana who huffed and went to go carry their luggage upstairs." Hey baby when are we going to pick up Tobey?" Brittany yelled starting to walk upstairs." Whenever you want to we can." Santana yelled back down. Before Brittany got midway up the stairs there was a knock on the door. Making her way back downstairs Brittany opened the door to find the same dark haired brown eyed man that delivered the box." Hello Brittany." He said giving his best toothy smile." Hi, can I help you?" He outstretched his hand holding an envelope out to her." For you ma'am" He announced.

"Who's it from?" Brittany was afraid to ask." I am just the deliver I don't handle anything else." Brittany took the envelope and thanked him before shutting and locking the door. Sitting down on the couch Brittany took a deep breath as her hands started to Tremble this was exactly how it happened last time. Tearing the envelope open Brittany held her breath as she took the letter out.

Dear Brittany S. Lopez,  
Congratulations you were chosen to be Lima elementary teacher of the year. A ceremony will be held and your presence as well as your wife's would be gratefully appreciated.

Brittany couldn't believe it was actually something good. Thanking god Brittany's body started to calm down. Santana came walking in with a bowl of strawberries from the fridge. She was chewing on one as she sat down beside her wife. Noticing the letter Santana looked to see who the letter was from. "Baby what is this?" Santana asked sitting the bowl on the coffee table. Brittany handed the letter over to her wife and watched as Santana read the letter." Oh my god Britt this is great. Congrats baby." Brittany blush not liking to have too much attention on her work she wasn't like Santana and defiantly wasn't made for the spot light even though when she danced everyone wanted to watch her." It's great, isn't it? I just don't know how I am going to get up on stage and give a speech." Santana took a strawberry from the bowl and fed it to her wife." You're going to be amazing. I'll be cheering you on." Brittany ate the strawberry before nodding." I love you s."

A month later:  
"You can do this Brittany; your amazing wife is sitting right in the third row just look at her and not the crowds of people out there." Brittany said to herself looking through the bathroom mirror. This was the best pep talk she could do. Placing both hands on her stomach she looked down at the little bump that sat there. She was almost three months now and it was almost the end of October which meant Callie's baby was due at any time.

"Your mommy is going to suck up this scary cat crap and go up there and receive this amazing award and make everyone who is here for her proud." Taken a deep breath in and out she walked out of the bathroom right as the principal was calling her on stage wiping her sweaty palms on her black skirt. Walking out onto the auditoriums stage she could hear everyone start to clap. Over everyone she could hear her wife whistling which made her blush a deeper shade of red. The principal handed her the plaque and whispered he was very proud of her in her ear before he squeezed her arm and walked over to the right side of the stage leaving her alone. Brittany took her place in front of the microphone looking out to the many teachers and district employees. Some she knew but a lot she had never met. One face she spotted made the rest blurry then fade away as blue eyes connected with brown." Thank you so much principal Barton. I have really loved working at Lima elementary even though I have only been here a few months it has seemed like a lot longer." As Brittany went along with how much she has learned she just kept focusing on her wife in front of her. At the end of her speech Santana mouthed I love you and Brittany snapped out of her trance and walked off the stage as the audience started clapping again.

Brittany once she stepped in the back room she shouts a quick thank you up to the ceiling before letting a big breath out. It was hard to find her wife who was amongst a group of colleagues giving away her autograph and taken pictures. Brittany watched from the sidelines as her wife was adored. She couldn't help but be in awe as she watched her wife's eyes widened as her fans told her how much they loved her." Brittany your wife is awesome." Mr. Briggs the art teacher said as he past her." She is, isn't she! Thank you." Brittany made her way in front of her wife getting jealous of all the hugs the Latino was giving away and she hasn't been able to get one since the beginning of the event. Santana just got done signing someone's event flyer when she went to take the next persons when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled from her spot." Brittany!" Santana excitedly beamed as her wife wrapped her into a tight embrace." You where amazing up there." Brittany nodded into her wife's hair." Thank you San" Santana pulled away but kept her wife's hand In hers." Let me see the plaque baby."

Brittany handed it over reading the words that where written under a picture of her she had taken for picture day. Santana loved seeing Brittany's full name. Brittany Susan Lopez. They had talked about hyphenating their last names to Lopez-pierce or pierce-Lopez but Brittany decided in the end she just wanted the Lopez. Everyone in the world knew Santana as Santana Lopez. Santana had argued it didn't matter and people would get use to Santana pierce if they had to but Brittany was stern about taken her wife's last name she said she had a dream when she was five of her taken Santana's name and with that said, there was no more discussion." Can I take a picture of the both of you for our news letter?" A woman by the name of Sherri Jackson asked. She was the assistant principal." Yes." Brittany answered turning her wife around and pulling their faces close together as the camera flash went off." Thank you so much and congratulations on the little bun in the oven everyone around here is so excited for you two." Santana thanked the woman as Brittany looked around for someone she had seen earlier. She wanted to introduce her wife to Leo potter a third grade teacher that she had gotten closer to over these past months. He had helped her with assignments and with the copy machine when she couldn't understand how to work it. Seeing him across the hall she pulled Santana's hand escorting her through the hallway until they were standing in front of a second copy of Sam Evans. Santana was astonished with the resemblances in this man and her old friend." Hey beauty" Leo potter greeted giving his blonde haired coworker a quick hug." Congrats you were so amazing up there and deserved it so much."

Brittany blushed as she shook her head." No I didn't we all know who the brains are around here." Brittany explained. Santana watched the two in front of her playfully joke around amused she hadn't seen Brittany like this with anyone outside their little circle." Leo this is my lady love Santana and Santana this is the man I told you about that saved the day my second day here." Leo rolled his eyes." Your wife is too modest." Santana laughed with the man but she couldn't stop the feeling he was bluntly flirting with her wife in front of her. Squeezing Brittany's hand Brittany looked from the man to her wife." Baby you ready to go?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded before turning towards the blonde man." Have a good night beast I'll see you on Monday." Leo leaned over and gave Brittany a goodbye hug then a little wave to the Latino before getting lost in the crowd." He is so nice isn't he?" Brittany said as they walked out of the school building." Very nice what's with the beauty and beast nick names?" Santana asked trying not to sound too jealous." My first day here he called me beauty every time I saw him and I didn't know why so I asked him at the end of the day and he said I reminded him of bell on beauty in the beast because I always had a book in my hand so I called him beast just to joke around but we have been calling each other those names ever since." Santana hated that story she hated some man giving her wife a nick name though she would never tell Brittany that because people have also given her nicknames over the years in the entertainment industry so she faked a smile and nodded." Don't worry San he doesn't like me in that way we are just good friends anyways he thinks we're a super cute couple." Brittany winked at Santana before she walked away to reach the car.

"Baby, Tobey needs some more water?" Brittany informed as she looked at the little water and food bowl contraption they had bought to make giving the cat's food and water quicker and easier with this thing you only had to fill it up twice a week and the machine dispensed the correct amount but nothing was in the water bowl side." I swear I just filled that like two days ago." Maybe Tobey has been thirstier lately. Oh my god San maybe he is dehydrated." San shot her wife an annoyed glance." Trust me babe he is not dehydrated." Suddenly Brittany's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Brittany sung happy to be hearing from her friend." What? Oh my god! Ok, we will be there. Tell her we said good luck." Santana's eyes went wide as she watched her wife jump up and down barely able to form a sentence." Calm down Britt what is it?" Santana demanded wanting to know what was going on." Callie is having the baby now." Santana's mouth dropped for a second. Her brain started to move slower before she found herself running into their kitchen and filling up a pitcher of water she poured the water into the water bowl than ran back to the kitchen to put the pitcher away." Let's go Britt." Santana said as she put her heels back on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Attn: A shorter chapter all about baby :) Brittany and Santana are next! hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading.**

"Baby time, baby time"

Brittany sung as they rode the elevator up to the maternity ward. "You have the hats I bought yesterday?" Santana asked her wife who was still singing her little song that only consist of two words over and over. Brittany stopped her song to check." Yep they're in there." Brittany smiled really big again." Baby time, baby time" Santana rolled her eyes." Oh my god you are not going to sing that all night are you?" Brittany laughed continuing her song." Oh god please let this elevator go faster." Santana pleaded.

Sam spotted the Lopez women get off the elevator she had stepped out for a second to take a breather while Callie was sleeping she waved them over to her." Hey Santana and Brittany" Sam greeted as she hugged each woman." Hey Sam how is she and the baby?" Brittany asked super excited. Sam had texted them on their way to the hospital that the baby was 7 pounds and 6 ounces 19 inches long. Brittany couldn't stop crying until they got to the parking lot when she made up that annoying little song." Baby time baby time" Brittany sung cheerfully." After Callie time though." She also sung. Sam shot Santana a 'what's with her?' Glance. Santana rolled her eyes and mouthed she is crazy. Sam gave Santana a nod before they both started laughing as they followed the blonde down the hall.

"Oh my god Callie" Brittany squealed as Callie wrapped her arms around the blondes back." Thank you for coming." Brittany kissed her friend on the cheek." Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world. And we brought baby some gifts." Brittany sung the last part." As well as mama, I snuck you some butterfingers I know they're your favorite in the bag just keep them on the download and I believe they won't take them away." Callie laughed at how Brittany had whispered that like the FBI was listening in." Brittany you're so funny but thank you so much we both appreciate it, we really do. You want to know the baby's name don't ya?" Brittany clapped, she had been trying to get the name out of Callie and when she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere she started stalking Sam and even asked Travis who just gave her weird looks." Yes please tell us the name Callie so this one can breathe again." Santana teased stepping up beside her wife and grabbing Callie's hand she gave it a quick squeeze before stepping behind her wife.

"Sam, babe do you want to tell the nurse to bring her in?" Sam nodded as she walked back out into the hallway." I want to introduce her with her actually here." Brittany got that so she decided to help Callie put her candy stash in the drawer on the bottom of her food tray." Brittany its ok they're not going to take my candy from me I promise you that." Brittany arched her brow." I thought you weren't allowed to have candy when you have a baby?" Santana shook her head as she turned to look out the hospital window. Her wife was having a very big blonde moment she usually stepped in and corrected her but this time she would allow her friend to do so." Yes Brittany when you're in the process of having the baby you can't have food or candy but once the baby is out and you have your appetite back then you can eat including candy." Brittany understood now." Oh ok, um well that changes how I look at the hospital now." She looked around the room and how peaceful Callie looks for just having a baby not even a couple hours ago." Did you have her in here?" Brittany asked looking around how open the room was. There was a flat screen TV hooked on the wall and a dresser on the other side of the room. There was a cot with a pillow and couple of blankets further then the dresser. Callie nodded." It was pretty fast once it started." Brittany looked over at the many assorted flowers and a pink balloon that said 'it's a girl' on it." Where's Travis?" Brittany asked for the first time noticing she didn't know where he was." At Carly's house my sister came earlier today when I told her I was having pain and he'll come by tomorrow morning with her and her family to meet his new sister. Speaking of" Callie said as she saw her girlfriend and the nurse who held her baby. Sam had fresh tears in her eyes as she looked down at their daughter. She was perfect in every way. Brittany clasped her hands over her mouth absolutely in awe as she seen the tiny little baby girl. She wore a little pink cap and was snuggled tightly in a white hospital blanket. Santana grabbed her hand as she looked at the little baby being placed in Callie's waiting arms. Brittany looked over at her with tears in her eyes." She is perfect." Brittany whispered as she leaned her head onto her wife's shoulder. The nurse smiled and then walked out." Brittany, Santana meet Daniella rose Addams-Martin." Brittany said the name in her head and if possible loved it more." We also had something to ask of you two." Santana nodded looking up at Callie." Would you two do us the honor of being Daniella's god mothers?" Callie was in tears now as she held her daughter tightly in one arm and her girlfriends hand in the other. Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing her heart just literally melted away she was pretty sure about that.

"Yes, yes." Brittany cried then looked over to her wife because she had answered without hearing her out. Brittany waited as did the two other women to hear what Santana had to say." Of course we will you two." Brittany threw her arms around her wife's waist." Thank you, thank you." Brittany whispered over and over in her ear until they heard Sam ask if they'd want to hold the baby behind them. Brittany pulled away but already decided to let Santana be the first to hold the baby." Yes." Brittany said pushing her wife in front of her. Tears started to stream down all four of the women's eyes seeing the baby in Santana's arms. Santana held the baby close not wanting to chance anything." You are beautiful Hija." Santana whispered as she touched the baby's little cheek with her fingertip." You're a natural Santana." Sam commented as she watched the Latina sing some kind of song in Spanish she didn't know what she was saying but by the smile on their daughters face she loved it.


	23. Chapter 23

"Call me back I really want to see Daniella and Travis." Brittany said leaving a voice mail for Callie. Brittany was getting antsy and even though it's only been three days since she has last seen baby Daniella and Travis she couldn't wait to see them again. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked over to her pouting wife." Baby I'm surprised they haven't changed their numbers and moved to another country. Let them have some rest the baby is only a month old trust me she's not doing anything new yet." Santana explained putting her hands on her wife's growing baby bump." Hola Hija or is it hijo?" Santana whispered to her wife's stomach.

"They were almost five months and she couldn't wait to go to the doctors in two weeks. The last appointment they got to hear the baby's heart beat which was the coolest sound in the world. Santana had recorded it on her phone and played it numerous times a day to herself as well as her coworkers and family at thanksgiving. Brittany's stomach made headlights in New York and while they were there for thanksgiving friends all over came to visit. Rachel had a u haul of things for the baby. Santana had her parents ship the stuff to their house while they were in New York. Brittany was glowing she loved to be home and around family and friends Santana felt guilty when they had to leave. She could see the pout the blonde was giving as she looked out the planes window. Santana promised they'd come back real soon to visit and their family and friends could start to visit them as well.

Santana was beyond excited about their child. It made her more anxious to meet their child when they were around Daniella and Travis. She wanted to meet their son or daughter and see what kind of personality the little peanut will have. Brittany playfully smacked her wife on the arm." I'm not that bad." Santana raised an eyebrow." Whatever you say my Queen defiantly is. You ready to go?" Brittany nodded." I wish we would have done this before I had this bump now I'm going to look fat."

Santana shook her head." You're pregnant Britt. You're gorgeous, I love your body and I can't wait to have these photos hanging up in our room." Santana had been excited when Brittany agreed to go get pictures done. It's not the nude pictures she had wanted but even she wasn't ready to do something like that at the moment. Though it's been months since the Linda tragedy that hit their lives, they still felt eerie mostly Brittany but Santana couldn't deny she sometimes felt like someone was watching and that made her paranoid." Thanks Baby." Brittany kissed her wife on the lips gaining her confidence back." Let me help my lady up." Santana said reaching for the blondes hands. Santana pretended it was a hard task to pick her wife up from the couch earning her a slap on the arm.

"Just wait Santana Lopez when I am eight and nine months and as big as a house I'm really going to make you work." Brittany said before sticking her tongue out at her wife." Oh whatever you're a stick." Santana teased. Running out the front door the blonde followed rolling her eyes." If people only knew this side of you" Brittany called after her wife." What that I am awesome, well baby they know that." Santana shot her a toothy smile." No, that you're a dork." Brittany laughed as Santana's smile faded." Well I am your dork. You're stuck with me." Santana announced starting the engine. Brittany grabbed her wife's hand." I never said I didn't love you or want you. I love all of your sides." Brittany said honestly as she gave her wife a gentle smile." Even my mean side?" Brittany nodded" My annoying side where I just poke at you and sing nanananana constantly?" Even that side San." Santana held back her laughter "Score. That's true love their baby." Santana squeezed her wife's hand as she drove to Tina Chang's studio. The building was an old dance studio. Brittany smiled as she walked in hand in hand with her wife." Hello." An Asian woman with long dark hair with red highlights at the ends in a blue dress greeted as they walked in." Hi Tina, nice to see you again" Santana waved. Tina instantly remembered Santana Lopez." Hey! So are we here for pictures?" Tina asked remembering Santana had been interested in doing a nude photo shoot with her wife." Yes but no nudes today." Santana announced right away. Tina nodded as she grabbed a pen out of her pen holder on her desk and a clipboard off her desk.

"All I need you to do is fill this out and I'll be ready to start shooting." Brittany liked this woman very much; she could tell she was a good person. As the women walked into the back room Brittany sat down on the black leather couch beside her wife who had already started filling out the form. It just asked basic information and didn't take long.

"Ooh baby we can get belly pictures done when I'm about to pop." Brittany said pointing to the picture of a man kissing his wife's stomach. The picture was beautiful a really captured the couples moment perfectly. Santana looked up at the picture and smiled." Tina is amazing at what she does." Santana informed. Walking up to the desk Tina came out of the back room wearing a big smile." I have a few backgrounds in the back ready to go if you want to go look and see if you both approve." Santana took her wife's hand as they walked into the back room. Tina had lots of beach backgrounds. She had a pink background with a big Purple Heart Brittany loved. Santana always loved solid colors with the two of them sitting or just holding each other. It took two hours and a few hundred pictures later to get a whole cd of pictures both women were satisfied with. After paying and scheduling for belly pictures Santana and Brittany walked next door to the little cafe they had seen on their way in Tina's studio.

Santana ordered coffee and some chicken noodle soup while Brittany ordered the same soup with water." This place is nice." Brittany commented as she swallowed another bite of her soup." Yes it is." Santana agreed looking around. Not a lot of people where dinning in but there had been a lot of people coming in and ordering hot drinks and food to go. A few teenagers had recognized Santana instantly as they sat at the table right beside them." Are you Jenny from Middletown?" A brown haired girl asked who looked about fifteen. Santana nodded and smiled before taken another bite of her food." We love you and Jesse. Thank you for being in a show and talking opening about your story, it's really helped both me and my girlfriend Tara come out to our families." Santana couldn't help to feel proud that her character had that much impact on someone else's life." Always be proud of who you are. Never let the negative people, that don't understand or too closed, minded define who you are or tell you who to love." Santana said to the teenagers. They asked for an autograph that Santana agreed to give.

The teenage boy stood in the sidelines beside Brittany as Santana took pictures with the girls." How many months are you?" The boy asked looking down at Brittany's baby bump." Almost five months." The boy nodded and smiled widely." My step mother is around there." Brittany nodded then asked if he was excited to be a big brother. He shrugged his shoulders a little but then nodded his head a couple times." I guess." Brittany told him that she hoped all goes well for his step mother then her wife was back in her chair." Thanks guys." The guy said before the group left. Brittany took her wife's hand over the table." I am so proud to be your wife and that is an example why. You're an amazing role model Santana Lopez." Santana laughed a little." Who would have thought? Not teenage Santana that is for sure." Brittany shrugged." I knew you always had it in you. High school was just tough years for us both." Santana's heart was bursting with pride; no one would ever be able to get her like her wife does. "And that's an example why I am proud to be your wife because you have truly made me a better person Brittany Susan Lopez."

"Brittany, Santana I have amazing news." Seth, Santana's manager said as he sat at his desk in front of the two confused women he had called earlier and asked them to come in. Well asked the brunette to come in and her wife was just an extra gift." Santana you are up for five awards this year including a Grammy and another Oscar." Santana's mouth dropped." Are you kidding me?" Seth shook his head." I never kid about a Grammy or Oscar dear you should know this by now." Brittany squealed loudly as she started jumping up and down in her chair. Santana swore their child was going to have shaken syndrome before it was even born." Britt, baby no jumping."

Brittany stopped jumping but started clapping instead. When she got an approval look from her wife she threw her a toothy smile." Dress shopping here we come dress shopping here we come." Santana rolled her eyes as she smacked her forehead with her palm not another annoying song. Seth laughed as he watched how adorable the couple was that sat in front of him. Since Middletown is on break starting Tuesday after that episode you have a couple days until I need you in LA for the first photo shoot? I have written your schedule down here. Brittany's eyes scanned over the calendar Seth scooted across the desk to Santana who also was scanning over it. Brittany gasps as she saw her appointment was highlighted in green. Santana would be in New York that Tuesday for a commercial taping." What is it babe?" Brittany pointed to the date in a couple weeks from now." Oh, Seth can this be changed in any way?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy new years everyone! **

"Baby D and auntie B time!" Brittany Sung excitedly as she picked up the baby girl in her arms. Callie had a doctors appointment and Sam took the day off to drive her there. Travis was visiting Sam's parents so Brittany begged them to let her babysit Daniella since school was out today and she had nothing better to do. Brittany was too excited when she they said yes that she forgot the tiny bit of information that she had never been alone with an infant. That finally dunned on her when the excitement died down and the baby started to cry. Daniella seemed to like Brittany's singing so that is what she had done for the last hour. Every time the baby started to cry Brittany would make up a song about everything and anything she could think of or sing songs she could quickly think of." Oh man auntie S should be here for this. She is the singer in the family not auntie B who really just does it for fun or to annoy auntie S." Brittany explained as the baby started to cry again. Brittany mentally went through the to do list San had explained to her before they took off this morning." Maybe you need changed." Brittany opened the diaper tab and took a quick look. Shaken her head." Nope, you're dry my lady. Hmmm! Maybe your hungry." Brittany sat Daniella in her swing and made sure she was buckled tightly before turning it on and running to the kitchen to make a bottle. Picking her phone up she had gotten three text from Callie asking how everything was and a missed call from Santana. Her eyes widened in excitement as she called her wife back as she shook the bottle." Hey baby." Brittany said once she heard the phone click." Sorry Brittany this is Seth, Santana is still shooting the commercial right now. I'll let her know you called when she is done." Brittany frowned." Ok, thank you Seth."

Bringing the bottle back to Daniella who was quiet fast asleep." Oh darn." Brittany turned back around and placed the bottle in the fridge before texting Callie to calm her nerves. She even took a picture of a sleeping baby to send to the women. She missed her wife so much it has only been four days but she could not wait until her wife was home again. She only had today left then she would be picking Santana up at the airport at five in the morning tomorrow, she couldn't wait to kiss her and actually get to hug her and hold her. This photo shoot was longer then most which made it suck even more. Brittany had to work so she couldn't go with her wife and they haven't been in touch barely since the day she first got there Santana had called her to say she got in safely and was checked into the hotel. Since then its been little texts here and there. Callie called Brittany letting her know they had gotten out of the doctors office and now on their way home. It didn't take them long to come walking through the front door both wearing big smiles on their faces." Everything alright?" Brittany asked. Callie nodded." A-ok, everything has healed and we can have sex." she wiggled her eyes at sam at that last part who playfully slapped her in the thigh. Brittany laughed happy for her friends. They had bought Chinese for lunch which made Brittany smile more. " so how was she?" Sam asked curious to know from how exhausted the blonde looked." She loves to use those lungs of her. I changed her, fed her and made sure she wasn't too cold or hot but she really liked displaying those vocals of hers that I am sure can put Rachel to shame. Found a secret though she really loves it when I sing." Callie snickered." What?" Brittany rolled her eyes." I can sing, kind of. Thank you and your daughter seems to agree." Brittany playfully stuck her tongue out as Callie shrugged." I guess whatever floats your boat." Sam turned on the tv and instantly turned it up." Look Britt there's your lady." Sam exclaimed. Brittany scooted closer to the tv watching as a interviewer from vh1 was indeed talking to her wife. Santana wore a hot little black dress with black stilettos. Her long dark hair was pinned to the side of her head. She was gorgeous and Brittany stared awestruck. She sometimes couldn't believe Santana was hers. At that thought tears came to her eyes.

"How does it feel to know you are nominated for another Grammy and Oscar?" Santana's dark eyes sparkled as a genuine smiled took over her face." Amazing I just love that people enjoy my work and love my songs. I am truly blessed." The interviewer nodded." I hear there's going to be a baby L soon here?" Santana was thrown off track she had not told anyone about the baby in the publics eye. She didn't want this to happen without talking to her wife. Brittany watched Santana's facial expression drastically change and for a second she thought Santana was going to walk off but Santana gathered herself and a smile came back on her face. Brittany hoped Santana would do what she thought best and as Santana announced they where indeed expecting, there was a loud crowd of cheers to the side of Santana. The camera turned onto the crowd of people awing and screaming I love you to Santana." How is your wife?" Santana smiled at the mention of her wife she had missed these long four days." She's very good. A very beautiful pregnant woman and were both just overjoyed and blessed."

Callie was in tears along with Brittany as Sam turned the tv down." Are you two alright?" Sam asked looking at her girlfriend and friend. Brittany nodded." Yes just I miss her so much and I want to be with her now." Little did Brittany know that Santana had gotten home early and had the driver drop her off in front of Callie and Sam's house. She had text Sam half an hour ago that she was on her way and she wanted to surprise B." what do you miss about your wife?" Sam asked as Sam walked through the kitchen to open the front door to let Santana in." Everything, that smile that she gives me to let me know she loves me. Her arms that wrap around me and make me feel safe." Brittany was full blown crying now." Stupid hormones I hate how I cry all the time and she isn't even here to hold me. I have gone through four days without a kiss and a hug and I might be selfish for saying this but I want my wife and I want her now." Callie shot her friend an apologetic pout.

"She's coming home tomorrow morning Hun." Brittany wiped her eyes with her hand." I know but I want her now." Suddenly someone covered her eyes from behind her. Callie started crying seeing who was behind the blonde." Guess who?" Once Brittany heard her wife's voice she knew who exactly those hands belonged to. She wiggled her head away from the hands to see Santana's face. Santana's smile couldn't be anymore wider as her wife flew from over the couch practically to pounce on her." Oh my god, oh my god." Brittany cried happily as she wrapped her arms around her wife." Hello to you beautiful." Santana laughed." I am never letting go." Brittany warned." That sounds good to me." Santana had missed these arms that held her now and the smell of her wife's hair and scent. As soon as she was surrounded with the smell she knew she was home. After a moment of embracing with one another Santana pulled away and looked over at Sam who had helped her surprise her wife and mouthed thank you then looked down at Callie who sat on the couch holding the baby now." Thank you guys for taken care of her for me." Both Callie and Sam nodded." Anytime."


	25. Chapter 25

"It's time to go. Britt." Santana yelled from the first step downstairs up to her wife who had went upstairs to find some boots. It didn't take long for the blonde to appear at the top of the stairs. Even though she was five months now she was breath taken." Baby look at you there is my sexy B!" Santana complimented. Brittany blushed as she carefully walked down the stairs holding onto the railing as she came down. It was three days before Christmas and her clumsiness has been getting worse as she gets bigger. She didn't feel pretty anymore she felt like a whale and that was very not attractive." You look beautiful San." Brittany kissed her wife as soon as she was down in front of her. Brittany looked at Santana's flat stomach she swore Santana got hotter as she gets fatter." Thank you my baby." Santana said as she leaned over and kissed the baby bump. They had went to Brittany's appointment a couple weeks ago but the baby didn't want to cooperate and show its private area to them so today they were going back to see if today baby would allow them to see what gender it was. Callie was accompanying them today which Brittany was very happy about; she's been hanging out with Callie a lot more lately in Mansfield since she hasn't been able to talk to San because of her work schedule. She was happy Santana was back from LA that seemed to be her new home lately. Seth kept adding more stuff and Brittany really wanted to go show him what she felt about him at the moment. She was just happy San didn't have anything else scheduled for a couple days so Brittany had Santana for Christmas which made her really happy. They were flying back to New York tomorrow and couldn't wait to be home around family and friends. They were celebrating their Christmas here with Callie, Sam and the kids tonight so they could watch Travis open his presents and one of baby D's Mommy's open hers for her.

"Ok little one you have to let us see what you are so Mami and mommy can decorate your nursery and go shopping for clothes." Santana whispered to the baby bump. Brittany ran her fingers through her wife's dark hair as Santana talked to their baby.

Callie met them at the doctor's office she had something's to do in Lima that morning anyhow. She was amazed how nice this place was." Wow I want to be Santana's baby's mama." Callie teased. Santana laughed as she shrugged her shoulders as Brittany rolled her eyes." That's how I do things." Santana joked before opening the door for her wife and Callie." Brittany Pierce oh my god." A tall red haired green eyed woman yelled seeing the blonde. Brittany wore a fake smile on her face Santana noticed as the women made her way over to the trio." Hi Jeanette how are you?" Brittany asked while giving the woman a side hug." I am good. God it's been years and look at you all knocked up." Jeanette exclaimed rudely putting her hands on both sides of Brittany's stomach. Santana tensed up not knowing who this woman was but she could tell her wife was aggravated and didn't want to be touched by her." Come on Britt we will be late." Santana said trying to get her wife away from this stranger." Oh my god you know Santana Lopez, so who got stuck with you?" Santana's eyes widened this woman did not just say that!"

Lady I don't know who you are but you need to get away from me now before I go off on you. I did not get stuck with Brittany. Brittany is my wife and I am defiantly the lucky one." Santana snapped as the red haired woman put we hand to her chest clearly offended someone would talk to her like Santana had. Brittany turned and with her eyes said thank you to her wife." I have to go Jeanette but I hope you have a good life." Brittany said before taken her wife's hand and walking up to the receptionist desk not waiting for the woman to say another word. Callie shot the weird woman a nasty glare before following Brittany and Santana.

"Who was that?" Santana asked as they sat down in the furthest corner the room offered away from the red haired woman who was now talking to a brown haired man who was feeding a baby a bottle in his arms." Jeanette use to go to NYU with me. She was one of the girls in my classroom to make fun of me because I didn't know a lot about the class." Brittany said in a small voice. Santana placed her hand on her wife's thigh." Baby you're one of the smartest people I know and you know I know a lot of people." Brittany nodded trying to hold back tears." I love you San." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a peck on the cheek." I love you too B."

"Brittany Lopez." The nurse asked as she came out to the waiting room." Right here" Brittany said as she held her hand up like she was in school needing to ask the teacher a question. Santana was already on her feet now holding her hand out to help her wife up even though Brittany could have easily gotten up on her own."

Since she was only getting an ultrasound today they took her right back. The nurse started to help Brittany lay down but Santana took over. The doctor walked in with a big smile on his face." Let's find out the sex of this baby." He sounded very confident and Santana hoped this would be the day they found out what they were having." I hope so." Brittany thought out loud." I think it's going to be a girl." Callie said." She is carrying like I did." She added." Let's see if your right." The doctor squirted the warm gel on Brittany's belly which made Brittany giggle a little, the doctor gave her a 'let's do this' smile before getting down to work. "I got you this time little one." The doctor proudly announced. Santana tried her hardest to see what the doctor was seeing at the moment but she couldn't figure these things out if her life depended on it. Suddenly Callie squealed excited. It sounded like the annoying sound all the pierce girls did. The only one Santana could deal with was her wife's." I know what you're having." Callie declared." Mind sharing?" Santana asked annoyed. Brittany squeezed her hand making her calm down." A girl" The doctor announced. Brittany was squealing now. Santana wrapped her arms around an excited Brittany crying. She had secretly wanted a girl and her wish had come true. Of course she would have been just as excited for a boy but there was always next time." Congrats to the both of you mommies" Handing Brittany five ultrasound pictures he left with a 'thank you' from all three ladies.

"I can't wait until you tell your mom and of course Rachel." Callie said excited but she could tell the two in front of her wasn't thinking about that right now so she excused herself to the bathroom.  
"Santana I can't believe we're going to have a baby girl." Santana helped her wife clean up the gel from her stomach then get up from the exam table. Santana captured her wife's lips and tried to force as much passion as she could in the kiss. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Baby let's get home to celebrate before we go to open presents tonight." Brittany said into her wife's lips.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay for 2013! **

"I don't want you to look at me like that." Brittany whined." Why can't I look at my beautiful pregnant wife?" Santana asked confused. Ever since they have been in New York Brittany has avoided getting undressed around Santana. It really started way before they came to New York but since she hasn't been anywhere else but around her wife lately it has been really clear Brittany is hiding her body from her." Can you just turn so I can get dressed?" Brittany couldn't believe what just slipped out of her mouth and by the look on her wife's face she couldn't either." Ok Britt spill, what is up with you lately?" Brittany knew she had to talk to Santana about this, besides she could never keep anything from her." I am a whale Santana your sexy hot. I don't want you to hate my body when you see how fat I've gotten while you've been gone."

Brittany spilled on the verge of tears. Santana patted the empty space on the bed next to her and Brittany listened. Santana placed her hand on her wife's thigh and looked her directly in the eyes." Brittany you are the sexiest woman alive and right now I can barely keep my hands off of you. I love you and I also love your body. Don't ever think i could hate anything on you because it's impossible baby." Brittany looked down at her hands for a moment in thought." I just didn't know how much of a change this was going to be for me. My boobs are humongous now and they hurt all the time. My back and feet hate me and I am worried all the time." What are you worrying about Britt?" Brittany was feeling really embarrassed by this now." There are beautiful people around you all the time and I don't feel like I fit in. I noticed when you received your first three awards. How people look at you in general, you can have anyone you want." Santana wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders." Then it's a good thing I have who I want. Baby look at me again. You will always fit in with me. Britt, I will never want for anyone but you. Your body is amazing because it's your body. Let people stare because at the end of the day I will always come home to your arms into our bed. Your pregnant Britt you're not always going to be this way and even if you never get back down to the size you where before, I will still love you just as much, take that back more because you gave life to our baby. You're amazing." Brittany was in tears as she cuddled into her wife. She loved Santana so much sometimes it hurt just how much." Baby let's not go out tonight I know we're supposed to meet up with the group but I know me being gone lately B has really taken a toll on you even if you don't complain to my face I know you tell Callie everything. We need to reconnect with one another. i don't want what happened before we moved to Ohio to happen again to us. I know Christmas was amazing for us with everyone but we need some time alone." Brittany nodded feeling exactly the same way." Text everyone babe and I'll get out of this dress." Brittany exclaimed as she scooted to the edge of the bed but before she could get off the bed Santana was in front of her with both hands stretched out to help her up." Thank you San" Brittany smiled as she planted a kiss on her wife's perfect red lips." I love you B." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck the best she can with a baby belly in between them and deepened the kiss." I love you too."

This night alone together was just what the two needed. They had shut their phones off and kept the tv off as they ordered room service and expansive nasty wine that only Santana got to drink. Brittany toasted her with her bottle of water which made Santana laugh over spilling some of her wine on herself." It wasn't that funny. I can't wait until I am able to drink wine again." Brittany pouted." Don't worry B you're not missing anything this stuff sucks. Ewe" Santana complained throwing the plastic cup in the trash can by their bed talking came easy to them. They talked about work then everything they have missed in each other's lives lately. Santana told Brittany about the girl that thought she had a chance with her. Brittany cringed and curled her fists as Santana spoke about this girl hitting on her." B, you're not jealous are you? Come on your wife is smoking hot of course someone is going to ask." Santana joked receiving a playful smack on the arm and a slight push away. Brittany talked about Leo (beast) and how he had come in to her classroom to drop off some chocolate and a Christmas card. Santana didn't know this.

"Where's the card?" Santana asked curious to know what her wife did with it." Callie and I burned it along with the chocolates because they were the bad kind in her fireplace." Santana raised her hand and Waited for her wife to give her a high five." Good girl." The rest of the night was them kissing and making love until both were satisfied that they were connected again." I love you B and tomorrow is New Year's Eve." Brittany smiled into her wife's back thinking about what tomorrow meant. They were getting closer to meeting their daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

The woman was now in the blondes face." Go ahead punch me." Brittany was taken back this woman was going to fight a pregnant woman! She was never one for violence but being pregnant has really screwed her up." Britt don't you do anything." Quinn Warned before signaling for Puck and Finn to come over. Puck picked up the blonde from behind." Your wife is looking at you." Brittany looked up seeing Santana's brown concerned eyes eyeing her. Brittany calmed down and shot her an apologetic smile.

"Thank you all and now the time we have been waiting for twenty seconds until the ball drops." Brittany ran to the stage." Ma'am please back up." A man with a head set asked." Sir please Santana is my wife I want to be on stage with her for the ball dropping." He eyed her for second looking like he was about to argue but then he heard the countdown and wanted to find his own wife." Ok go." Brittany ran as fast as she could up the twirling stairs onto stage. The brunette turned seeing her wife running towards her.

"Hey baby." "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 happy New Year's." Santana gave Brittany a big kiss that the cameras caught. Santana and Brittany had accomplished their goal of bringing in the New Year together. Wrapping her arms around her wife Santana deepened the kiss not caring who was watching. Brittany had one hand on her stomach while the other lay on Santana's cheek. They could hear Rachel and Quinn whistling now turning in each other's arms they walked down the stairs and out to their friends. Tim playfully punched Santana in the arm and she punched him right back. The women who had been standing beside the group all night now stood wide eyed at what they had just witness. This woman was defiantly Santana Lopez's wife. Now they were feeling bad they're favorite singer will defiantly not be too kin with them now since they had caused trouble with her wife. Brittany shot the two women ' I told you' looks before Quinn turned her back around to ignore everyone else that wasn't in their little circle. Santana dance with sage as music filled the air and streamers came floating down all over them. Puck and Brittany danced beside them as Rachel and Quinn looked around arm to arm just enjoying the view.

"Britt was going to kick those women's asses." Finn gloated as Puck nodded. The entire group came to the little cafe but Rachel who had to get the baby back home. Brittany shook her head at her friends they were crazy." All I saw was my wife talking too two strange women I didn't know what to think when she stepped in your face I was about to jump into the crowd if Quinn hadn't been beside you I would have." Santana explained seriously. Brittany leaned her head on her wife's shoulder." I can't help it I know I have to let it go but when that filthy woman said she wanted to know what was under your dress my whole face turned red." Brittany said making circles on her wife's lower back. Quinn nodded as she laughed a little." It did." Brittany let out a big yawn that caught her wife's attention." You ready to go baby it's almost three." Brittany nodded closing her eyes. She is moving a lot for this time in the morning." Santana as did Quinn put their hands on Brittany's stomach." See feels like a fish." Brittany giggled as Quinn's eyes lit up it were her first time feeling the baby." Amazing" Quinn whispered to no one in particular.

As soon as they were in their hotel bed both women went fast asleep. The next morning they got up as the alarm went off at seven o'clock; it was time to get ready to go back to Ohio. Quinn didn't want to let them go as didn't Rachel before she left to go home from downtown. Brittany cried a little before they got on the plane but she knew they had to go back." Next time we come back, well next time I come back we'll have a baby." Santana kissed her wife's forehead." I am very excited Babe."


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't know what happened, I have told you this a hundred times." Brittany frustrated yelled at the police officer who had been integrating her for the last two hours. She was on the verge of a full blown panic attack and the worse part yet was she couldn't see her wife until they were done asking her questions." Brittany you had to have seen something? Two people get shot in front of you and you don't remember seeing anything or anyone around you?" Brittany was hyperventilating now." I didn't see anything I was just walking and suddenly I heard shots and just fell to the ground where I was. When I got up people where already surrounding the women who were shot. I wasn't paying attention because I had just gotten a call saying a psycho stalker escaped the mental ward in Michigan."

Brittany just wanted to go lock herself up now away from everything and everyone. It's been two months since she has been home from New York for the New Year and it seems like someone up there hates her. First she falls down a few stairs and actually broke her wrist. Santana was gone longer than a week each time she went away and though staying with Callie and Sam helped the time go faster she had a lot of work to catch up on so the first night she stays alone she lets her cat outside on an accident and spent almost two hours alone in the dark with just a flashlight trying to find Tobey. Finally he showed up in their bushes outside their front window the week after she goes to the doctors for them to put her on bed rest because of her high blood pressure. Brittany didn't tell anyone being embarrassed but Santana called angry that she hadn't called or text her wife what the doctor had said. Santana had called the doctor to see how her wife's eight month checkup went, he told Santana her wife's blood pressure and stress levels where way to high. He was concerned with her health at the moment. The doctor had put her on medication to help lower her blood pressure and said she desperately needed rest. Then finally today when she got up to take a walk this evening the police call to tell her Linda had escaped the mental facility and they believe she's on her way back here to Ohio.

Then this horrible event happens right as she ended the call. Santana had gotten in today but she didn't get to meet her at home as she was stuck at the police station, at least they had allowed her to call her wife and explain where she was. Santana called Pete right away who flew down as soon as he could. He got in around eight that evening and went right to work trying to stop this integration but he hasn't really been successful since she was still being asked questions." Please I just want to go home with my wife." Brittany begged. Her body was hurting from throwing herself on the ground as gun shots filled the air earlier. As she was down on the ground she had for a second thought this was Linda but when the shots stopped and she was still alive she decided it was just some nut. The police officer didn't believe her at all and she didn't know how to make him believe her." Listen if I knew anything or had seen anything I would have told you I want this nut in prison too, he shot two innocent women who had family and friends. I feel so bad for their families I just want to go home." Brittany explained through tears. Suddenly the door opened and in came Pete with a detective." Brittany you can leave now."

The detective exclaimed. As the police officer was about to say something the detective explained there were a few witnesses that actually saw something out in the police station waiting room. Brittany took a deep breath in and out as she followed Pete to where Santana stood. Santana looked almost as bad as she felt, she was sure she looked ten times worse. Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." San" Brittany started to cry." I'm here baby, I am here." Santana tried to calm the upset blonde cried into her wife's shoulder as she clang tightly too her wife. "I want to go home." Brittany said trying to calm herself down." What did they do to you?" Santana asked concerned." They were mean. The police man kept calling me a liar basically over and over and wouldn't let me go to the bathroom or get a drink up until the detective came in then he allowed me to call you and go to the bathroom. I swear San I never saw anything I was just walking when I heard gun shots." Brittany had to take a deep breath feeling like she was going to get sick." Pete I want to sue this damn police officer I don't care the price they had no right keeping her in there and not allowing her a break or a fucking bathroom break." Pete nodded knowing when Santana Lopez was in this mood don't argue." Nah, better idea I go in there and explain what happens when you mess with my wife." Santana was about to start walking in the front when her wife grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her." Baby I want to go home now." Brittany started to cry. Santana nodded not able to deny her wife that.

Pete had told the girls he would call them tomorrow then got into his rental and went to his hotel for the night while Brittany and Santana went home. Santana could sense how uncomfortable her wife was now and it really concerned her." What is it B?" Santana asked nervously." The police called earlier before the shooting and told me Linda escaped." Santana tensed up immediately." They said they believe she is coming this way." Brittany announced as her wife sat the alarm. Both of them walked around and made sure everything was locked up and safe before going upstairs to their room where they found Tobey in his bed a sleep. Brittany took a shower while Santana sat on the toilet telling her of her trip." How is your wrist baby?" Santana asked having heard anything about it she could tell Brittany still had the small white cast on it." The same hurts a lot at night though." Santana frowned." I wasn't really mad at you the other night baby I know I sounded like it and you took it that way and I am sorry but I was stressed out that day and when you didn't tell me anything really about the checkup I knew something was up. I need to know that stuff Britt, your body is very important to both of us." Santana explained. Brittany turned off the shower as she grabbed for the towel that sat on the edge of the sink." I am sorry San, I was embarrassed that something else was wrong with me and I didn't want to stress you out any more than what you were."

Brittany confessed as she stepped out of the tub and stepped in front of her wife. Santana frowned a little hearing that." Britt, there is nothing to be embarrassed by lots of pregnant women get high blood pressure and are put on bed rest. You did nothing wrong. I am so sorry though you have been under a lot of stress lately. We will work on that." Santana followed her wife into their room." What can I do to help you?" Santana asked realizing she hadn't asked that in a very long time. Brittany smiled at her wife's question." Hold me." Brittany truthfully answered. Santana nodded." Get your beautiful butt over here." Santana teased earning an eye roll from her wife.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked for the hundredth time. Santana had been so secretive the whole morning. All she had said about the trip was it was in Columbus. Santana shook her head as she smiled widely." We're almost there B." Brittany sighed and sat back in her seat knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her wife. Once in a while she would glance out of the window to see if anything seems familiar, for a while she recognized the freeway they were on but now she had no clue. Suddenly they stopped in front of what looked like a church. Brittany had to remind her self the day which was Friday. Church wasn't open on Fridays, or was it? She watched as a man dressed in a business suit met Santana half way up the drive way. He nodded a few times and then turned around and walked away. Brittany watched curious to know who that was and what the heck where they doing here. Santana walked back to the car but this time she stopped in front of the passenger's side and opened the door. Holding out a hand her wife took it without any argument." Thank you San" Brittany said truthfully it would have probably taken her a while to get out of the car. Everything has gotten so complicated since she turn seven months now at eight months and bigger she couldn't wait for labor. She didn't think her body could stretch any more than what it has. Brittany didn't let her wife's hand go as they walked up the drive way." Baby just relax this is all about you." Santana smiled as she leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek." I love you B." Brittany was about to say 'I love you' back but the doors flung open and inside the church were a crowd of people. First person she noticed was Quinn. Brittany made her way towards her and practically knocked the other blonde with her baby bump. Quinn gave her a side hug." Hey B" Quinn greeted. Tears instantly fall from Brittany's face looking around seeing her family and friends face all standing around to greet her." What is going on?" Brittany asked Quinn who laughed a little." Brittany looks around at the decorations this is your baby shower. Rachel, Santana and I thought this is just what you needed before giving birth to that little lucky lady in there. Sorry about it being last minute that was more of your wife's schedule."

Quinn said that last part in a whisper but Santana had heard and shot her a glare. Santana pulled her wife from their big mouth friend." It's time for you to sit down baby." Santana ordered knowing what the doctor had said. Brittany didn't argue though she had been sitting for the most part of the morning. Brittany took in the decorations, food and people all here for Santana and her baby it was an amazing feeling." Oh my darling I heard about what the doctor said from your sister I can't believe you would get so stressed out. That is not healthy for you or the baby." Susan pierce said not caring if her daughter was giving her a 'don't talk to me' look. Her father saw the look and tried to calm his wife down." Honey, I am so happy to be a gramps here pretty soon." Brittany focused on her father's gentle smile making her instantly relax." Thank you daddy" The next person she saw was Maria and Santana's step-father." Hey you two" Brittany happily greeted." Hey Britt dear, how is it going?" Maria asked placing her hand on Brittany's stomach. Brittany loved how amazing Santana's mother was she was never mean or said anything though she could have when Brittany said something wrong or didn't understand something right away. Unlike her own mother who jumped at any chance it seemed to bring her daughter down. She had never once placed her hand on her belly to feel the baby or talk to it like Maria does, her mother rarely touched her only to hug her and that was as much as it goes for the affection from Susan pierce. That thought made her frown a little. Santana had been observing her wife from across the room as she mingled amongst the crowd. She didn't want Brittany to get too overwhelmed. That expression on her face meant one thing: she was thinking of what her mother had said. Santana wanted to yell at and shake Susan sometimes because they invite her to all these occasions and every time she always makes Brittany so sad.

That was all about to change real soon Santana thought as she remembered the gift she had bought Brittany earlier in town. Placing it behind her back she walked up to her daydreaming wife." Baby" Santana exclaimed making Brittany look up at her." Why the pout this is your day?" Brittany shook her head." It's our day San not just mine." Santana nodded agreeing." Santana she is as yours as she is mine." Brittany said sternly. Brittany hadn't really thought about that. She had just assumed Santana felt like she was in every part of this as she did, but now she saw that wasn't the case and she felt guilty." Baby, please come here." Brittany said out stretching her arms for her wife. Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's upper body." Without you and me there would be no her and never forget that now I want some water please." Santana did feel better but she still worried if the baby would feel the same way? Knocking those fears in the back of her head she did her best to make this the best baby shower ever. Santana handed her wife the little penguin she had found earlier with a pink and white bow on its head. Brittany smiled widely as her eyes sparkled as soon as she seen the little stuff animal, there was no way possible to love her wife anymore then she did." Thank you baby It's perfect and you're awesome." Brittany beamed.

Quinn was over the games and besides a search and find plus a game where you wrote down as many things as you can recall a baby needs in less than a minute the real fun came when they brought out pink streamers and made everyone guess how big Brittany was around. Brittany wasn't too thrilled with this game and Santana opt out not wanting to anger her wife if she picked a piece way bigger than her wife. This was a trap and she wasn't jumping into it. She had a good moment of just feeling the baby move and listening to her wife's heart beat while everyone tried their best to guess how big Britt was around. In the end Maria won making Brittany clap out loudly excited for her mother in law. Maria should know she was all the time touching her stomach. Susan sent Brittany handing Maria her gift and a kiss on the cheek a disappointing glare. Cake time was after games; Brittany awed over the little princess cake that read:

Congrats B&S we can't wait to meet her!

Tears streamed down her face as a girl from the catering place cut the cake in little pieces and found her wife's hand in hers." I love you S." Brittany said feeling so blessed at the moment." You know I love you girl." Santana said in a low gangster voice which made Brittany snort out loud causing everyone around them to start laughing. Brittany smacked San on the thigh she was laughing how red her wife's face was at the moment.

As Santana opened presents Brittany leaned against her wife in pain now but she didn't want to worry anyone especially her wife she was just tired." Awe" The crowd in unison said seeing the little ducky outfits Rachel had bought them with hats to match." I love you Rachel." Brittany said as she pressed the outfits to her chest." Love you too." Rachel called back. Santana's parents had gotten them a frog themed baby bathtub with some crib covers and a few of other things which both really appreciated. Brittany's parents got the baby a beautiful christening gown although she told her mother that they weren't really religious but anyway the dress was beautiful. They also got them a nice diaper bag and a mirror you place on the back seat so you can see the baby's face from the front seat after gifts were opened and 'thank you' and 'I love you' where thrown around a hundred times it was time to leave.

Brittany and Santana didn't get home until almost eleven at night. Both decided to bring the gifts in tomorrow. There set a box on their porch and as Brittany tensed up her wife did a 360 trying to see if she could spot someone." Not again." Brittany cried as she leaned over and picked up the box in her arms, Santana unlocked the door and rushed her wife in making sure to turn the alarm off and back on after both where in. Brittany was sitting on the couch now hesitating to tare the tape off the box. Santana didn't want her wife to see what was in the box." Here baby just give it to me." Santana whispered hoping her wife would listen. Brittany's hands started to shake but she finally handed the box over." Baby go take your medicine I'll take care of this." Brittany nodded getting off of the couch she walked into the kitchen. Santana instantly called Tim. He agreed to come over with hank to see what was in the box. She prayed this psycho wasn't back but this is what it looked like.


	29. Chapter 29

"Defiantly was Linda. Damn bitch." Santana yelled so freaking frustrated. Tim, hank and her had opened the box while Brittany went to lie down and found a knife with a picture of a throat. Nothing else no writing or anything but Santana immediately remembered the last threat Linda had given to Britt before they took her to Michigan. So did Tim who thought it was best to call the Lima police department since they were already after her. They sent an officer out to see the box.

"I am sorry we are doing our best to catch her." The police officer explained sincerely feeling for the two women in this situation. Though he only had seen the Latina at the moment he had numerous of times glanced around the house at the pictures on the wall at the two women but still had not seen any sign of the other woman." Do you mind if I talk to your wife?" Santana didn't know how that was going to help." She doesn't know what's in this box and I rather not tell her. She is eight months pregnant and already is having enough problems." Santana explained. "I wasn't going to talk to her about the box; I just wanted to speak to her." Santana turned to Tim who shrugged." I'll go ask her. Could you guys please put the box away?" The police nodded he had to take the box in for evidence so he gathered everything and proceeded to his police car.

"Britt, baby you up?" Brittany was curled up into a ball with Santana's pillow covering her head." It was almost two now and Santana wondered when she ever get to sleep all night again, but then she shook her head she was about to be a mother so that dream won't be for a long time now." Hmm?" Brittany asked from under the pillow." A police officer wants to talk to you sweetie If it's alright with you?" Santana added making sure Brittany knew she had a choice. Brittany pulled the pillow from her face to look at her wife." Why is a police officer here?" Brittany asked more awake now. She sat up with the help of Santana." We had to call them about the box and let them know Linda is back around here." Brittany's bottom lip started to tremble. She tried to hold in her tears but her eyes where already misty." So it was from her?" Santana nodded. "She's coming after me." Brittany laid back down wanting to just sleep through this nightmare." Baby, she's not going to get to you. Tim and Hank are back on patrol as well as the Lima police. I bought a gun she won't have a chance to get anywhere near you." Santana said in a stern tone." You bought a gun?" Brittany was shocked. Santana and she had talked about getting one a long time ago when their studio back in New York was broken into once but they decided against the weapon. Brittany couldn't stand the thought of a gun by her or anyone else she cared about and Santana wasn't against guns but the thought of one in their own home was eerie." It's in our safe. I had too Britt when she threatened you like that I had to be prepared. No one is going to lay a finger on you." Brittany understood she turned over as Santana held her hands out to help her up." Come on baby lets go talk to this police officer so you can go back to bed."

"Brittany?" The dark haired officer asks as Brittany made it down stairs now standing down on the bottom step looking into the living room." Hello." Brittany said with a little smile. Santana took her wife's hand escorting her to the couch across from the officer who was sitting on the love seat. Tim and hank where standing in the kitchen talking amongst themselves not wanting to get in the way." How have you been with all of this?" The officer asked. Brittany could tell he truly cared." Was better when this woman was locked up now I'm a mess I am afraid and I don't even know what she sent but I am sure it was just as sick as everything else she has done or said." Brittany explained her voice cracking at the end. Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh giving it a squeeze before taken her hand in her." I just wanted to introduce myself and say I am going to be around here patrolling a lot more until we catch this woman. My name is Brendan porter." Brittany let go of her wife's hand to shake the outstretched hand." I am Brittany, Brittany Lopez. Thank you officer Porter"

Two weeks later

Brittany lay on the couch on her side trying to get comfortable but nothing was working. It had been two weeks since they have gotten any sign of Linda and Brittany was grateful. Santana had one more interview before April came which meant their little nugget would be here in less than three weeks. Brittany and Santana had decorated the nursery in yellow and white. They had picked out the colors before they found out the sex of the baby so it would work for both a boy and girl. They really didn't come up with a theme but all their furniture as well as the crib was a cherry brown color. The recliner padding was white like the changing table pad and the curtains. Santana had gone out and bought white blocks that she hung up after she wrote a letter on each one. Brittany cried when she saw the complete nursery. It was beautiful and everything she could have dreamed it would be for their daughter. Santana had called almost twenty times since she left this morning but she got the same annoyed answer every time she asked how Brittany was.

"I am fine Santana, go do some work."

Callie and Sam were going to stop by later to check on her. Santana will be back around noon tomorrow so all Brittany had to do was keep the baby in until then.  
Suddenly she started to feel the weirdest tightening feeling in her lower stomach.  
She had been texting her sister who had two children herself what the beginning stages of labor felt like? That was a big mistake because Shannon had called everyone saying Brittany was in labor.

"I am not in labor Shannon I asked what it felt like because I have been getting some pressure that feels like I am dying and then it goes away for a while until it comes back." Brittany's sister was too excited now because she knew her baby sister was in labor." Britt you're having contractions time them baby and call your doctor. Watch out for your water breaking." Brittany started to freak she couldn't be in labor not without her wife not alone. She found herself thinking she wanted her mom which she had to mentally slap herself for that." I want Santana's mother." Brittany said out loud. Her back was killing her now and she needed the heating pad upstairs." Oh oh oh" Brittany moaned as the tightness came back but this time it felt ten times worse.

Suddenly her legs where soaked with water." Did I just pee?" But Brittany had to laugh of course she didn't just pee on herself." Oh crap." Brittany's eyes widened her wife was in New York and the closet Friends where three hours away. She was screwed. Another shooting pain interrupted her thinking process making her realize she was on the first step sitting in her water now she had to get back to her cell phone. Scooting down the last step Brittany used the railing to pick herself up. It took some time but she finally made it. Looking at her phone she had almost forty missed calls and twenty texts. She didn't have time for anyone other than the doctor who could help her deliver this baby." Yes Doctor Weston this is Brittany Lopez my water just broke." The doctor explained it could be many hours now but if she felt sick or felt like she had to push to come right in. Getting off the phone she called Santana's phone of course Seth answered." I am sorry Brittany she is in an interview." Brittany didn't care." I AM IN LABOR." Brittany yelled she could hear the man shriek on the other end as he ran his fastest into the recording booth. Santana was just talking to people at the moment they had already done the interview." Santana it's for you." Seth announced obvious pale now." What's wrong?" Santana knitted her eye brows in confusion until she took her cell phone and heard her wife scream." Baby?" Santana asked in complete panic. Seth was on the phone trying to book a plane now." We need one now to Ohio." He yelled.

"Santana she is coming. Oh my god San it hurts so badly." Brittany cried into the phone." Baby what are you doing right now?" Santana asked as Seth and she made their way to Santana's dressing room she just shoved what she could in her bag and ran out to the driver. Seth gave the driver directions." What about our luggage back at the hotel?" Seth asked." We'll get it sent back home my wife needs me." Santana got back on the phone as her wife was coming back down from another contractions." I'm alone San I can't do this I can't have a baby on my own." Santana felt horrible there was nothing she could do but tell her wife their plane took off in twenty minutes she would be in Columbus in a couple hours. Brittany cried harder hearing a couple hours." Baby Callie said they're on their way they're going to drive you to OSU ill meet you there." Brittany tried to focus on breathing." I want you here." Brittany cried." Santana tried her best to calm her wife down." I know baby I want to be there with you trust me i am coming just keep breathing baby. Just keep breathing."

Callie knocked on the door making Brittany have to move to the door to turn off the alarm and unlock the door. "Here Britt, let me help you. Tim suddenly appeared behind Callie with his wife charity." Oh my god" Brittany cried out in pain. Santana had to take the phone away from her ear before Brittany's screams busted her ear drum. She could hear the conversation between the three." It's going to take us a while to get to Columbus we should go now." Callie explained." Yes, does anybody know if Santana got a plane?" Tim asked curious. Brittany held out her phone and Tim took it." Hello." Tim said." Hey Tim how is she?" Santana asked." Looks like hell." He said truthfully earning him a slap from his wife and Callie" Tim can you carry her out while I ask San something?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Tim's neck tightly as he carried her down to Callie and Sam's SUV." Hey Britt" Sam said from the driver's seat as Tim sat her down in the back seat. The third row seat held Travis and a sleeping Daniella." Hi Sam Thank you Tim." Brittany said as she tried to breathe through another contraction. Tim gave her a quick hug." We'll follow you guys to the hospital." With that he was gone." Callie had asked where Brittany's hospital bag was located, which was in the downstairs closet where they kept their coats." Please give Brittany my love. Thank you guys so much, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you back." Santana cried feeling horrible." Santana calm down you might still make it. I'll take care of your girl just get here when you can." Callie ended the call and turned on the alarm before locking the door. Next mission: get Brittany to hospital.

"Hello Brittany." Your room is 223 it's right around the corner here." The blonde haired nurse explains. Brittany was in a wheelchair while Callie walk beside her holding her hand. Tim and charity had helped Sam get Travis and the baby out of the car while Callie ran in and tracked down a wheel chair for Brittany.

The nurse helped Brittany into the bed." Are you her wife?" The nurse asked noticing Callie's hand still in Brittany's. Both Brittany and Callie shook their heads." She is my friend, my wife is coming she is on an airplane back here." Another contraction hit Brittany just then and she squeezed Callie's hand tighter." Oh my god Callie I need Santana." Callie tensed up in pain and that look in Brittany's eyes she never seen before." Do you want an epidural?" Callie asked not knowing Brittany's pain plan." I want my wife."


	30. Chapter 30

"I can't do this anymore." Brittany said between panting. Callie had been with Brittany for the last four hours holding her hand, feeding her ice, and wiping the sweat off the blonde's forehead. Brittany basically squeezed her right hand useless but she didn't mind her friend needed her." You have already been doing this so well Brittany; you're almost at eight centimeters." Callie encouraged. She was trying to get Brittany to focus on how far she has come. Brittany didn't want to get an epidural without Santana being here she also opt out on the medication to speed the process up and at this point with just two more centimeters to go before she starts to push there really wasn't any use for the epidural.

"I want her out now." Brittany cried out towards the ceiling where she was looking towards at the moment. The machine where her IV they had given her earlier and the little white finger blood pressure cup was hooked up to started beeping like crazy Callie cringed looking over trying to figure out what the machine was saying. A nurse ran in immediately running to the machine to search out the problem." Your blood pressure is too high we are going to give you some medicine and you're going to need to lay on your left side for a little bit. We are going to do everything we can to avoid a cesarean. I am also going to take a simple of your urine." Brittany didn't hear the rest of what the nurse was explaining as she closed her eyes and thought about all this happening without her wife here. They had planned everything around her due date but never had a plan b if this would had happened and now the nurse was talking about high blood pressure and possibility of a cesarean it was all too much to process.

Callie was doing her best to comfort her but she could only be comforted from one touch and that was the person she really needed here who wasn't here. Callie helped the nurse bring Brittany up on her side and place some pillows behind her back to keep her there in place." I'll be back in a few minutes Brittany." The nurse left. Callie read the text message she received while the nurse was talking." Brittany your wife just landed and she'll be here close to twenty minutes Hun, just hold on she is coming." Callie happily exclaimed glad Santana was going to make it.

"Brittany this is Doctor Hopkins and he will explain what we are going to do now since we can't get your blood pressure down and now the baby seems to be in distress. Brittany was not on her right side looking over at the doctor and nurse while Callie stood behind her running her arm up and down. It has been almost thirty minutes since Callie said Santana would be here and she still wasn't here." We are going to have to do a C-section Brittany; do you understand what that is?" The doctor continued from where the nurse left off. Brittany nodded." We believe that this will be the best option for you and the baby. I'll go get ready and Jennie here will get you all set up. See you in a bit." Doctor Hopkins smiled before he turned and left. Brittany snapped back in reality as she turned to look at Callie.

"Where is my damn wife?" Callie's eyes widened as she desperately searched for her cell in her pants pockets until she found it and called Santana's number. Santana answered out of breath." Callie, she didn't have her did she?" Santana asked not wasting anytime saying hello." No, but they're giving her a cesarean real soon. She wants you now Santana." Before Santana could answer, Callie looked into the hall and saw the Latina running towards Brittany's room a big smile went across her face relieved Santana was finally here." Britt, baby I am so sorry." Santana said as soon as she was beside her wife. Brittany shook as she cried out in pain. Santana tensed immediately grabbing for the blondes hand." Seth is in the waiting room if you want to go have a breather." Santana announced to Callie who nodded before she leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek." Good luck girl can't wait to meet her." Callie whispered in Brittany's ear but loud enough for Santana to hear who shot her a 'thank you' smile before Callie walked out.

"I am so scared Santana I didn't want a C-section." Brittany cried exhausted and in too much pain." I know baby but if they think you need one then you do." Santana said pulling a few strands of sweaty dampened hair from the side of her wife's face and pushed the strands behind her ear. Kissing the blonde on the forehead Santana let herself just stay that way for a few seconds praying to god he will let Brittany and the baby be alright." I love you so much B." Brittany nodded knowing her wife did. Santana had just got on a flight as soon as she could and flew back as soon as she received the call. She also got to the hospital practically running so she'd make it in time all because she loved Brittany and this baby." I love you too San."

"Ladies are we ready?" The nurse came back holding a few blue squishy hospital gowns. One she knew was for her and the other one had to be for Santana." Hi I am Jennie I have been Brittany's nurse all evening and you are?" Santana gave the nurse a small wave." I am her wife Santana, Santana Lopez. Thank you for taken care of her." The nurse smiled." She has been a trooper through this whole thing but the high blood pressure and the fact that the baby is in distress really concerns us so we're just going to play it safe." Santana understood and listened to the nurse talk about what was going to happen. "My wife can be with me right?" Brittany asked starting to get upset again. Santana took her hand and squeezed it." Yes she can be." The nurse reassured her before playing a blue stretchy cap on Brittany's head over her long blonde hair." They are going to come in and give you an epidural now to numb you up then we'll be on our way to surgery." Brittany tensed up she didn't want a needle in her back, she was frightened and Santana's hand was going to know just how much here in a few." Baby look at me you're going to be perfectly fine, I am here and I'm not letting you go Britt. We're going to have our beautiful baby girl here shortly. She'll be here before you know it." Santana cried happy tears thinking about their daughter. They were going to meet her in a few.

"Do you understand what I just went over with you?" The Anesthesiologist asked Brittany was afraid to speak because she felt like she was going to get sick she didn't know that shot carried that much risks." Baby answer him." Santana calmly said." Yes." Brittany nodded before she grabbed her wife's hands. The nurse instructed Brittany she would have to sit up so Santana helped her wife up right. The anesthesiologist got right to work as Brittany fought through another contraction." Be really still." He warned in a deep stern voice that scared Brittany. Santana kissed her wife on the hair as she tried her best to keep Brittany still." Baby I am right here. He is almost done." Santana said hoping Brittany did not jump.

"Good girl, now that you are all numbed up we are going to go take us a baby." Brittany had been very quiet other than saying she didn't feel anything anymore she had not said a word just held Santana's hand." You ok Britt?" Santana asked as they rolled her bed down the hall." Brittany shook her head." I don't want a C-section." Santana felt horrible she might have been able to calm Brittany sooner if she had been here the whole time." Many women have C-sections baby and you'll be ok." Santana said not sure if that is what Brittany wanted to hear or not. Brittany went back to being quiet. The room was cold Brittany noticed right away. The doctor had placed a curtain over her blocking her from her bottom half. Santana had to go with the nurse to get washed and dressed up in scrubs before she could come in the room. Brittany prayed she hurried so this doctor didn't start without her wife in here. Santana appeared which put a smile on Brittany's face instantly. Santana sat down in a chair by Brittany's head she leaned over and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips." I am so proud of you Brittany." Santana whispered. The nurse had said it was fine if the medicine makes Brittany sleepy and to try to keep her calm. "Here we go Brittany." Doctor Hopkins announced as he told a nurse to his left he needed some kind of instruments.

Brittany started feeling pressure and a lot of it.

Suddenly out of nowhere Santana and Brittany could hear cries fill the air. Tears now ran down Santana's face as she got a glimpse of their daughter from the doctor pulling her out." Mama would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked excitedly." Yes please." Santana answered wiping the tears in her eyes off on her sleeve she wanted to have the best vision as possible to see what she was doing. This cord connected the two people she loved the most in this world. The baby had a head full of dark hair and Santana could defiantly see some of her features in the child that made her heart sore but what really melted her heart was she could also see Brittany in the baby's eye shape and the lighter colored skin. She also looked tall to her which meant she was going to be tall like her mommy. The baby flung her arms here and there as she showed everyone her Lung power." right here?" Santana double checked with the nurse holding the scissors firmly in her hands now. The doctor nodded and Santana cut the cord. The nurse took the baby over to a little station they had set up to clean the baby as well as take her weight and see how tall she was. The nurse was met by another nurse to help her. Santana couldn't stop staring at the beautiful little girl that had her eyes wide open now not crying anymore. Big chocolate eyes just like herself stared in her direction and for a second Santana thought the baby was actually looking at her. She turned back to Brittany who the doctor now was telling the nurse he needed some kind of instrument. Santana could see the Doctor's face he was concentrating hard on something and a worry feeling washed over her as she went back by Brittany's head. She was passed out now.

"Britt, baby?" Santana asked as she shook her shoulder lightly. No response." Is she alright?" Santana asked getting scared. A nurse noticing Santana standing there for the first time walked over to her." She is bleeding pretty badly but the doctor will get that under control." The nurse informed calmly." Why is she passed out?" Santana demanded." She's fine, her body just went through a lot and now with the bleeding it's better for her to rest. Come over here and visit with your daughter." The nurse said trying to distract Santana. She caught on to this very quick." No, I want to know my wife is going to be ok." Santana firmly said walking back to her wife. The doctor was still working and the nurse beside him looked frantic. Santana placed her head down by Brittany's ear." Baby, please don't leave me. Please don't leave her. We need you Brittany, god I need you." Santana started to cry.


	31. Chapter 31

"Santana, honey how is Brittany?" Maria asked worried as Santana walked into the waiting room. Everyone walked over to hear what was going on." She is." Santana swallowed hard." They made me leave. I don't know what happened. She was ok then she passed out and the doctor and nurses started going every which way." Maria took her daughters hands in her own and made her sit down in a nearby chair." I am sure she'll be alright hija." Maria said trying to calm her down. Santana's eyes started to misty up as everything started to process in her head." I can't lose her Mami." Maria scooted closer wrapping her arms around her daughter. Callie sat down on Santana's other side rubbing her back." How is the baby Santana?" Callie asked calmly. Santana sniffled a couple times before she pulled away from her mother." She is perfect looks just like me even has my eyes. She has some of Britt in her though she has lighter skin and I see Britt in her facial features 7pounds 3 ounces and 22 inches long."

Everyone in the room awed." The doctor said he would come out as soon as they got done, I can't believe this is happening. She was so scared and I kept telling her stupid things like women have C-sections all the time, I didn't even stop and think about how scared she was until now." Maria shook her head." Don't do that Santana, Brittany is very strong and I know for sure she will fight." Susan was in front of Santana now she was scared for her daughter's life. When she had heard about Brittany passing out from Maria through a text Santana sent she instantly felt horrible. She had not been the greatest mother lately, well really ever since her daughter stopped dancing. She was so sure Brittany was going to make it big. When Brittany chose to go to school instead Susan was taken back and disappointed." I am sorry Santana I haven't been acting supportive or right around her. I am so sorry." Susan's voice broke at the last sorry. Santana stood up instantly embracing her mother in law. That is the only thing her wife had wanted to hear from her mother. Suddenly the waiting room door opened and the man Santana had been waiting for and dreading at the same time walked in. His mask off his mouth now but his cap and glasses still on." Santana Lopez" Santana turned and walked towards him." Please tell me she is ok." Santana begged about on the verge of losing it at the moment.

"She is going to be alright. She was hemorrhaging badly. We got the bleeding under control and now she is in her room resting you can go see her." A big wave of relief washed over her as she turned to her mother." Brittany is going to be ok." Santana announced although they all had heard the good news." Told you hija now go see your girls. Tell us when we can come back." Maria said pointing towards the door the doctor had just gone back in. Santana took another glimpse at her friends and families faces before she walked back in the back.

"Brittany, baby." Santana called out as soon as she entered the low light room. Brittany was just starting to stir. She opened her eyes wider to see those chocolate eyes she loved more than anything in this world." Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Santana asked taken her wife's hand in hers she noticed how cold it was. "Are you cold?" Without waiting for an answer Santana pulled the sheet and comforter up more." I can get you your sweat shirt if you can sit up." Brittany shook her head as tears started to fall." What is it B?" Santana asked stroking her wife's cheek." I can't get up it hurts so bad." Santana gave her a sympathetic pout." Sorry B, did they give you anything yet?" Brittany shook her head. Pushing the nurse button Santana waited until the nurse beeped in and asked if they needed something.

"Yes my wife just woke up and she is in a lot of pain, can she get something to help?" Santana asked. "Sure, I'll be in shortly."

Not even a minute later the nurse came with a plastic cup of different color pills and a plastic cup of water." Hey Brittany, I have your pain medication here also have vitamins." Brittany nodded as she tried to sit up but couldn't." Honey I need help." Santana was quick to take Brittany's hand and help her sit up a little bit until Brittany said she was comfortable" Thank you babe." The nurse handed Brittany the pills before she handed Brittany the plastic cup of water. Brittany took the pills in one swallow finishing the water off." There you go, do you want me to go get the baby?" Brittany nodded as tears started fallen. She had yet to see her daughter and this need was building in her chest. Santana took her wife's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"She's beautiful Britt. I am so proud of you baby you did awesome." Brittany shook her head as her eyes fall to their hands that where intertwined." I wasn't awesome San, you were I passed out. I didn't even get to see her." San squeezed Brittany's hand again." No Britt, you went through hell that is why you passed out and not because you were weak either. I love you so much, you scared me when I couldn't get you to respond and the machines started beeping crazily I thought you were going to leave me." San confessed sadly." San I would never leave you if I have any say. I love you too much and it's because of you that I got through this. You saved me San." Leaning over Santana kissed Brittany on the lips sending everything she couldn't say out loud through her kiss. She could feel Brittany got everything she wanted her to from that kiss" Thank you San." Brittany said as she pulled away" Anything for you my love."

A knock on the door pulled their attentions away from each other so they could see the little baby in the nurse's arms." I just need to checks baby's id with Mommy's." Brittany held out her arm as did Santana and the nurse looked over both as well as the baby." Great she is all yours. She has just been fed I know it says you are not breastfeeding on your chart but if you want to try to you can do so." Brittany took the baby in her arms and couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have the little person that had been growing in her stomach in her arms and not in her stomach." Thank you." Brittany said tears already falling from her face." I'll be back in a little while to check on you three." The nurse left shutting the door behind her." Oh my god Santana she is amazing." Brittany cried happy tears looking down at the baby wrapped tightly in a white blanket with in red stitching read OSU with a little white cap with a red ball on the top." I know she is isn't she!" Santana sat on the edge of the bed admiring her baby with her wife." She looks just like you San." Brittany said removing the cap to see dark hair." She has you in there too Brittany." Brittany smiled at that. The baby started to move a little then her eyes started to open Brittany cried harder seeing the chocolate eyes she loved so much. Now the two people she loved most in the world had those eyes." She has your eyes. "Brittany said out loud.

"Yep she is defiantly a Lopez." Santana said proudly." So we should introduce you to your name then." Brittany asked in a baby like voice thinking of the name Santana came up with." Hello misses. Natalia joy Lopez." Santana said loving the feeling she felt as she said the name over and over in her head." I love you S." Brittany said handing the more alert child to her wife after kissing Natalia's little cheek." I love you too B."


	32. Chapter 32

"I am so happy to be home in my bed." Brittany announced spread out under the comforter. Santana shook her head as she laughed at her wife." Our bed and I are happy you are home as well." Santana exclaimed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling long strands of hair out of her wife's face to see those beautiful blue eyes Santana let herself get lost for a few seconds as did the blonde until from behind Natalia began to whimper. Santana wouldn't even call what the baby did a cry. She had only heard her cry really loud once and that was when she was being taken from her mother's stomach other than that she whimpered.

Snapping out of her trance Santana stood and walked over to the baby's crib they had temporary placed into their room. Brittany was still freaked out about Linda being Mia. As soon as they found her and locked her up for good this time Brittany said she would be fine with their daughter going into her own room. Santana agreed and plus made it easier to feed her." Good morning precioso." Brittany smiled hearing her wife speak both languages to their daughter. Brittany had tried to breast feed in the hospital like the nurse had suggested and it was a success. Brittany and Santana were amazed with how good Natalia was with latching herself on Brittany's breast. Santana had made a joke that of course the baby would be good with boobs she took after her Mami then Brittany reminded her she wouldn't be able to play or do anything for a long time which made Santana gasps.

"Mommy feed me!" Santana said in a baby like voice holding the baby up." Come here baby." Brittany said taken the baby from her wife's hands." I hate to miss morning breakfast but I have to go to work my loves. Your mom is on her way." Santana said that still felt strange but Susan had really had a heart felt talk with Brittany a few days back which really did both Brittany and Susan some good to start to repair their relationship. Jake and Susan as well as her parents were staying in a hotel for a couple of weeks so they can be around to help out the new parents. Brittany watched as her wife started to get dress across the room." I don't want you to go back they should let you off the hook we just had a baby four days ago." Brittany pouted." I know but I am kind of a big deal being one of the main characters on the show." Santana said unable to keep the smile tugging on the edge of her lips.

"You're also a big deal around here though." Brittany tried." Baby I would love to stay here and take care of you and Nati but I have to go." Santana explained sadly." I haven't seen you at all since I had her." Brittany whined out loud." I know Britt, I am working on that. You want Chinese takeout tonight?" Brittany smiled nodding her head." Yes I do and my sexy wife." Santana narrowed her eyes at her." You're such a tease B." Santana said leaning over to give her wife a goodbye kiss. Before their lips touched Brittany pulled back." Who says I am kidding?" Brittany started raising her eye brows up and down before pressing her lips to her wife's. "Ugh now I have to go to work sexually frustrated." Santana groaned as Brittany laughed." Hey at least you can have sex look at me." Santana rolled her eyes." You just had a baby come out of your stomach B." Brittany popped her bottom lip out for a second thinking." You'll have something coming out of you later too." Brittany winked at Santana whose jaw dropped. Brittany sent Santana a little wave as the Latina walked out the door. The things her wife could do to her body, she had the urged to call in sick and stay in bed all day making out with her wife, since she still couldn't have sex." Ugh." Santana was having an internal war and if she didn't leave now she was never going to leave.

"Brittany where are the baby wipes?" Susan asked baffled she had looked both downstairs and upstairs. Brittany pointed to their closet. Susan sighed as she turned and walked over to the closet and there sitting on the ground was a load of baby wipe containers. "Thank you." Susan said taken a roll out of the big container. Brittany had Nati in her lap and she was asleep." What are you doing?" Brittany asked curious." I am getting the diaper bag ready we are going out." Brittany arched an eyebrow." We are?" Brittany asked. "You don't have enough eggs to make three cakes." Susan replied." What? Who needs three cakes?" Brittany wanted to laugh but she held it in." I am making dinner for all of your friends and family that are coming to Lima to visit tomorrow." Susan explained. Brittany knew her mother would make her go even if she didn't feel like it so she asked her mother for help getting dressed. Brittany text both Henry and Tim saying they were leaving for a little bit.

"This town is so little I love it." Susan said as she walked into the store." I am happy mom you do, why didn't you and dad explore last time you were here?" Brittany asked but had a feeling she already knew the reason. Susan looked down guilty." I have been so mad with you that I have really tried to avoid this part of your life. I'm sorry Brittany. Santana is just amazing at acting and singing and I know you are just as amazing at dancing." Brittany listened until her mother stopped talking." That hurts mom to know that. Mom, Santana and I are two different people although at times I even question that." Brittany said laughing a little trying to ease the tension in the air.

"We have two different dreams and mine changed when I realized I wanted to teach. Santana is famous and fantastic but she is also my wife and the mother of my child and that is what makes her amazing to me. I am your daughter I know you want me to have the world and please never doubt I don't, Santana has given me the world plus the universe and she keeps going so know I am more than fine being a teacher while my wife goes out and makes shows and movies. I am happy." Susan wrapped her arm around her daughter's neck and pulled Brittany to her." I love you and you will never know how truly sorry I am for these years that I have been nothing but awful and mean towards you." Brittany blinked a couple times." Ok mom you're making me cry." Susan laughed a little before looking down at Natalia in the cart sleeping in her car seat." She is such a good baby both of you are very blessed." Brittany hummed agreeing.

"Hey mom I am going to grab a pack of pacifiers in the baby aisle I'll meet you in the food section in a few minutes." Susan smiled." Sounds like a plan." Susan took the baby in the cart with her as Brittany walked down the aisles towards the baby section. A couple purses on a display caught her eye she stopped to look at them, in the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a red haired woman standing a few aisles away looking in her direction. Although Brittany felt her heart start to race she did not flip out right there she walked quickly to the baby aisle snatching the first package of pacifiers she could find not looking she wanted to get back to her mother and baby.

Brittany tried to keep looking forward and not backwards but she could feel eyes staring down her back. Taken a risk she looked back and caught a glimpse of Linda looking at her from a side aisle. Shit Brittany thought as her heart was pounding loud enough at the moment she swore the whole store could hear her heart beat as she ran as fast as she possibly could knowing she probably tore some stitches in her stomach into the produce part of the store. She couldn't breathe by the time she found her mother. "What's wrong Brittany?" Susan asked frantic seeing how pale Brittany looked." Linda's here." Brittany chocked out.

"Where is she?" Susan looked around not feeling safe anymore." I don't know I saw her she was hiding in aisles, I can't breathe mom." Susan grabbed her daughter's hand." I have everything I need let's go." Susan escorted Brittany to the nearest cashier and kept an eye out as the cashier rang up their items." Will this be cash or credit?" The cashier nicely asked." Cash please." After Susan paid and thanked the cashier she grabbed the baby's car seat out of the cart as Brittany grabbed the two plastic bags. Brittany kept seeing Linda in her mind and it was freaking her out." What if she's by our car?" Brittany was crying almost to the point you could say hysterically and Susan didn't want to chance anything. Walking back into the store Susan asked Brittany for her phone finding Tim In her contacts Susan dialed his number. She was relieved when he picked up on first rang. Explaining the situation to Tim, Susan kept an eye on Brittany who seemed very far away at the moment she didn't even react when Natalia started crying.

It didn't take long for Tim, Hank and the police to show up. Numerous of people had stopped by to ask if they needed help. Susan would politely decline and say they would be alright while she rocked the baby in her arms." Britt honey Tim is here." It was like she had said the secret code Brittany was back and now running into the man's arms." She is here." Brittany cried into his chest." Brittany were going to look around the store, you guys sure you didn't see her come out?" Tim asked trying to collect as much information as he could from the distraught blonde." I saw her. She was behind me." Brittany stuttered trying to say something coherent was as hard as it was to breathe or think at the moment." Hank is going to take you three back home." Brittany nodded and for the first time looked over at her daughter." Can I hold her?" Brittany asked like she needed permission." Sure sweetie she is your daughter." Brittany took the baby from her mother's arms and rocked her close to chest." Mommy's got you beautiful." Brittany whispered to her daughter.

Santana was so happy to be done for the day she couldn't wait to get home and spend some much needed time with her wife and daughter. Her mother had called earlier and asked if they all could have dinner together later. Santana said she ask as soon as she got home. Walking in the first thing she noticed was the car seat was nowhere in sight. Brittany's car was here but Brittany's mother's rental wasn't." Britt?" Santana called up stairs from the bottom of the stairs." Brittany?" Santana called out again but nothing. Walking into the kitchen there was no sign of anyone just a few bowls and stirring spoons left out on the cabinet.

She ran upstairs but still no sign of her wife or newborn. Getting worried she pulled her phone out and dialed Brittany's number. Straight to voicemail was not what she wanted to hear. Dialing Susan's number the same." Damn." Santana cursed out loud annoyed. Suddenly she heard people start to come in the front door downstairs. Making her way down the stairs she noticed Brittany was shaken and she looked like she had been crying." What happened?" Santana demanded." Where were you at?" Santana stopped in front of her wife but looking over at her mother in law." This is my fault I needed more eggs to make cake and we went to the store. Santana Brittany saw Linda." Santana's eyes widened as she turned to look at her wife." Are you alright?" Santana asked in a calmer voice. Brittany shook her head." Mom can you watch the baby?" Brittany asked.

Susan nodded taken the baby's car seat from Hank's arms.  
Hank excused himself after he told Santana he would be outside watching the premises. Susan sat down on the couch taken Natalia out of her car seat." Grandmas got you beautiful."


	33. Chapter 33

**Attn: Thank you for reading and reviewing :) **

Brittany led Santana upstairs and didn't say anything until they were in their bedroom and the door was shut and locked. Brittany made sure their windows were covered before she turned to face her wife." Baby please come here to me." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife as Brittany broke down." She was there Santana she was there." Brittany cried." I know baby and I am so sorry you had to see her." Santana rubbed circles in her wife's back trying to comfort her as much as she could." I was so scared I thought she was going to kill me right there. I thought about Nati and my mom getting killed and I couldn't do anything." Brittany was only standing because she was in her wife's arms she knew if Santana let go she would fall on her face.

She was bleeding through her clothes she had been for some time now. Santana felt the wetness and led Brittany to the bed." Sit down baby, let me see." Brittany sat down on the bed and watched as Santana lifted her shirt over her head careful to not hit any stitches. "OH sweetie, your stitches are bleeding I don't see any that look tore but we might want to get these checked out by a doctor." Santana walked into their bathroom grabbing a wash cloth from underneath their sink she turned on the faucet running some warm water over the wash cloth then quickly made her way back over to the bed. Brittany was laying down now crying in her hands.

When Santana touched her with the warm wet wash cloth she tensed a little but went on crying." Why can't she just leave us alone? I didn't do anything to her." Brittany yelled looking up at the ceiling straight ahead." Baby shhh! She's not going to do anything just trust that. You're safe here with me and our daughter." Santana calmly said being as careful as she could as she wiped the blood up. "She's going to do anything she wants Santana you didn't see her she actually looked like she's seen my death a thousand times in her head." Santana shook her head firmly." Brittany listen to me she won't hurt you or nobody around us." Santana walked over to their dresser and grabbed a silk long night gown and a new pair of underwear for her wife. "Come on Britt lets go get you changed." Holding her hands out Brittany took them and Santana helped her wife back up on her feet and went right away getting her undressed and then dressed in the gown. Santana helped her back in bed.

"I am going to go get Natalia so you can feed her before you both take a nap." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the mouth." I'll get your pain medicine and some water as well." Brittany nodded. "Thank you."

"Santana" Tim exclaimed seeing her walk downstairs." Hey, did you guys find anything?" Tim shook his head." We searched that store over and over fully and around the area, nothing." Santana closed her eyes taken a deep breath in then let it out her wife was not going to take this well." Ok, thank you guys for everything." Santana placed her hand on her hip." How is she?" Tim pointed to the ceiling." A mess this crazy woman needs to just fall off the face of the earth now." Tim nodded." If she needs anything or you call me." Santana smiled." Thank you we will." Tim waved at Susan who waved back before he turned and went out the door.

"Did you see Linda?" Santana asked as she approached Susan who was standing in the living room. Natalia was in the play pen looking straight up." No I was picking out eggs. Santana when Brittany found me she looked like she had actually seen someone murder someone right in front of her, it was that scary. I never want to see my daughter like that ever again. Maybe you guys might want to move, preferably back to the city." Santana listened as she looked down at her daughter." It wouldn't help; as long as this woman is out there free Brittany will never be safe no matter where we live."

Susan didn't know what else to say that would change the Latina's mind." Could Brittany and the baby come to New York with us for a few days?" I heard Brittany say something about you having to go away for a few days soon to do a commercial or two." Susan asked wanting to actually kidnap her daughter right now and take her far away from this place. Santana could see this in her mother in laws face." If Brittany wants to go she can I would never tell her she couldn't. But Susan we do have a handle on things even if it seems we didn't today. Brittany usually is supervised better." Santana loved that Brittany and Susan's relationship was building but she didn't want Susan to start questioning other things she had not noticed until now.

"Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow then. Jake is coming to pick me up so you guys try to get some sleep tonight." Susan gave the Latina a kiss on the cheek before she picked her purse up from the couch." I'll be back in the morning to make those cakes before tomorrow night's dinner. Did the hall say they had enough chairs?" Santana nodded het head that had been her only job which she was very grateful for." Yes exactly." Susan was very happy to hear that she had been worried there for a second but her daughter in law always came through for her." Nice work sweetie." A car horn outside caught both women's attention as both made their way to the front door." It is Jake, tell Brittany I said good night and give that baby a kiss from Grammy, I do love you girls." Santana agreed before saying goodnight and watching as Susan made her way to the car. Locking the door and setting the alarm Santana walked over to the play pen where her daughter laid still awake." I think you need mommy and mommy needs you princess."

Brittany had fell asleep while waiting for her wife and the sound of someone sucking something close to her ear woke her up. Instantly she found the source of the noise it was her baby drinking from her breast. She found her wife lying down on the other side of their daughter watching the little girl eat.

"Hey sweetie" Santana said with a cheesy smile. Brittany smiled looking over at her wife before she looked down at her daughter." How did she get my dress up enough to get to my breast? We must have a genius on our hands." Brittany said smiling over at her wife." She might have had a little help." Santana said innocently. "I think a lot my dear." Brittany rolled her eyes playfully." How are you feeling from your little nap?" Santana asked rubbing the baby's little hand that was placed on the bed.

"Better actually in a little pain but I'm not scared anymore or freaked out. I believe you and trust you with my life; I don't know why I was overreacting earlier." Santana took her hand off her baby's and placed it on her wife's hip." It's ok Britt to feel all those emotions but just know you're not alone." Brittany appreciated her wife saying that." Do I get you all day tomorrow?" Brittany asked wanting to change the subject." All day and Sunday both my dear." Brittany put her fist up in the air." Yes." She sung happily." Santana laughed as she shook her head." I love you my major dork." Brittany scrunched her nose up still smiling." I think princess Nati is done eating." Santana looked down to see the baby fast asleep under Brittany's nipple." I will carry her to her royal sleeping corners aka across the room." Santana said playing along. Brittany tried to keep from laughing.

"Cake time with Grammy and Abuela." Brittany sung as she walked down stairs holding Natalia who had no clue what her mother was singing about but was giggling anyhow." What are you singing dear?" Susan asked starting to stir the ingredients for the first cake which by what was in the bowl would be a vanilla cake. Maria was making breakfast now."

"It's just a little song I made up." Brittany informed, sitting down at the table after placing Natalia in the little pink baby gym on the other side of the kitchen. Tobey ran by and didn't stop to observe as he went to go make sure no one ate all his food.

" Is Santana sleeping in?" Maria asked still yet to see her daughter's presence. "Yes, she kind of had a long night. I woke her up by having a nightmare then as soon as I got calmed down the baby needed changed. I felt bad she did most the work, well besides the feedings which of course her milk cafe is stuck to my chest so I decided to let her sleep in." Brittany explained." Don't feel bad Brittany you do everything when she is not around. This is what parents do sweetie." Maria said before handing Brittany a plate of two sausage burritos." Mmm, I love these." Brittany complimented out loud." I know you do." Maria smiled real big as she seen her daughter in laws eyes lit up." How are you mom?" Brittany asked between taking another bite of her food." Good Hun, a little tired the hotels bed is nowhere as comfortable as ours back home. Maria hummed agreeing." Sorry. "Brittany pouted.

"So this dinner is going to be amazing with the two of you cooking." Brittany took another bite this time a larger one. Hearing her cat start to hiss Brittany's head instantly turned to see if her baby was alright before getting up and walking to where Tobey sat on the window sill looking out the side window hissing." Brittany slowly walked up behind him to see what was out there. Opening the blinds back and there was a picture of a rat taped to their side window. Brittany was startled but she didn't jump or scream like she usually did so she didn't cause a scene. They had locked most the windows in the house were they couldn't even open them without trouble she made her way out of the kitchen to the front door.

Brittany slipped her sandals on, as quiet as she could she unlocked the deadbolt then the regular lock before slipping out and shutting the door back together just as quiet. Walking to the side of the house there was no one around but she did see how someone taped the picture up on their window there was a large ladder lying on the ground folded up. Looking around this was the only part of the house not being videotaped but how would someone know that? With some work she got the ladder up right. Placing it closely as she could to the house she started to climb got to the window where she saw Tobey once she tore the picture off the window." Hey buddy, have you seen your mommy?" A voice came from behind the orange kitty then suddenly Santana appeared and now was looking directly at her clearly surprised. Santana's eyes widened to see her wife was on top of a ladder.

Taken off as fast as she could Santana ran out the front door to the side of the house where her wife was slowly making her way down the ladder." Where did you get that and why are you up there?" Santana asked crossing her arms across her chest. Brittany made her way down and now stood in front of her wife." I don't know where this came from I just found it here when I got out here. I had to take this down." Brittany handed Santana the picture." Brittany you can't just come out here without saying anything to anyone. Linda or anyone could have kidnapped you or hurt you without anyone knowing." Santana lectured earning a hard glare from her wife." Santana I am not a kid and I made sure no one was around before I started climbing the ladder." Britt!" Santana sighed frustrated and scared." I know Santana and I am sorry I didn't come get you or one of our moms but I didn't want to make a big commotion about a picture." Santana let out a big pile of air she didn't realize she was holding. "I just need to know you are safe all the time and doing everything you can to be safe. You're important to Nati and me." Brittany nodded seeing how much of a bad idea this had been." Can we get walkie talkies?" Brittany asked the first question that came to her head." You have a phone Britt." Santana reminded. " I know but walkie talkies are really cool." Brittany pleaded sticking out her bottom lip." Santana rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't say no to that pout. "We'll see." Santana placed a kiss on her wife's cheek as she held her closer to her as they made their way back into the house.

"What do we do with this?" Brittany asked holding up the picture of the mouse." Here I'll take that and you go finish breakfast the cooks have suggested we leave." Brittany gasped." Why?" Santana shrugged." Apparently we are a distraction they are even kicking Nati out." Brittany's mouth dropped." Ok diva chefs."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey girl" Brittany greeted seeing the brunette walking down the drive way to meet them.  
"Hey stranger, you've been missed around here." Callie explained. Brittany frowned a little." Well I am going to fix that, starting now." Brittany perked up thinking of seeing Daniella and Travis." Santana grabbed the car seat out of the back seat then looked over to see if her wife had the diaper bag before shutting and locking the car up." Hey Cal, how have you been?" Santana asked as Callie's eyes widened with excitement seeing baby Natalia." Hey sweetheart" Callie leaned over and bopped the baby on the nose with her finger tip. Natalia stuck her mouth out thinking Callie was trying to feed her something.

"I am good Santana thank you for asking, as is everyone else around here. How are you two after yesterday? When Brittany told me this psycho was MIA I couldn't breathe and now Brittany has seen her personally it's starting to look like a nightmare again. Why haven't they caught her?" Santana knew this was going to be a long discussion." Let's go inside and we can talk." Santana looked around making sure she didn't see any crazy red heads or any vehicles looking out of place. After she felt the area was safe Santana waked in the house after Callie. Inside she found her wife already holding a happy baby D and Travis was hanging off her leg begging for attention.

"Britty, Britt" Travis's little voice echoed throughout the living room." Hey buddy." Brittany led them to the couch and sat down." Come here Travis." Brittany picked him up and placed a kiss on the little boy's cheek." Santana took the baby out of her car seat and coat handing her to Callie who impatiently waited beside her. When Brittany and Santana talked about god parents of course Rachel and Quinn came to mind Instantly but then Callie came to mind as well which made the decision ten times harder but in the end they had made the right choice and that was Brittany's older sister Shannon. But they loved that their daughter had many amazing aunts and uncles to shower her with love.

" There's my Nati." Callie excitedly sung making her own daughter look up at her mother. Daniella didn't seem to like a baby in her mother's arms and started to whine until Santana gave her a doll she and Brittany had bought for the little girl. Daniella's eyes got wide as she started touching the baby dolls face. Santana handed Travis the dinosaur puzzle Brittany had found that she thought he would enjoy." Thank you aunt S" Travis gave her a cheesy smile as he jumped down off of Brittany's knee he instantly popped down on the floor and started to open his puzzle. Callie played with Nati on the couch telling her how pretty she was." Baby can you get me my water bottle please? Brittany asked feeling thirsty now. Santana leaned over and grabbed the water bottle on the side of the diaper bag. Brittany's phone falls out onto the floor beeping. Santana grabbed the phone seeing the call was coming from an unknown caller. Brittany shot her wife a questioning glance that the Latino shrugged in response.

"Hello." Santana said answering the phone. No one said anything just a breathing noise came from the other line." Hello?" Santana asked again but the other person didn't say a word." Ending the call she shrugged her shoulders and handed the phone to Brittany." Do not answer it if it's a unknown caller." Brittany nodded as she took the bottle of water." Was it Linda you think?" Callie asked lifting the baby up and placing her on her shoulder to Rock her a little." I know it's her. I just wished she would say something." Santana said irritated." That's what she use to do to me all the time and it got worse a month before she well the incident." Callie explained hating to think about that time." How did she get your number?" Callie asked." Brittany shrugged while Santana looked down at the floor where Travis was trying to put his puzzle together." This has got to stop soon." Santana said out loud more for herself than anyone else.

"I think I should meet up with her like Callie did." Brittany thought out loud. Santana couldn't believe her ears. "I don't think so." Santana said sternly." I am not going to let you put yourself in danger." Santana shook her head firmly." But unlike Callie I am not pregnant and we could have a few people that could be around I bet Puck and Quinn would even come help with this." Brittany had been thinking about this since the picture incident." No, if anybody will see anybody it's going to be Linda and the police I don't want to go out looking for trouble and this plan screams that. I told you I need to know you're safe all times and this plan could have serious consequences if Linda gets one step ahead of us."

Santana didn't even want to think about what could happen to her wife." Santana, we are living in fear and I for one don't want to anymore I want this over and this is perfect. Callie, where were you supposed to meet her?" Santana's eyes narrowed on her wife obviously pissed her wife was still talking about this. Callie saw this and didn't want to anger Santana more but she answered her friend anyhow." Motel 6 off of Moreland drive" Callie looked away from Santana's glance not wanting to see the Latina's expression.

"Brittany I think you should go to New York for a while with your mother and father." Santana said knowing she was desperate and this probably won't work but she had to try. Brittany of course saw right through her." No and I am not going when you leave." Brittany was looking directly at her wife she had made up her mind and there was no changing it." Brittany this is crazy." Brittany shook her head." Santana it isn't if you really think about it. She wants me alone if she thinks I am she'll come out and as much as I don't want to see her I want this to be over. Honey you promised me when we moved here we would start living the life we dreamed up when we were young, well we can't with Linda out there." Santana knew she had promised Brittany that and besides having a baby she really hasn't kept her word. Taken her wife's hand she nodded defeated." I have my own conditions you have to abide by." Brittany nodded." Could I ask a big favor from Sam and you?"

After almost two hours of talking and planning the three of them came up with a pretty good plan that Santana was going to talk over with Tim and Hank first then talk to Puck and Quinn that was flying in for dinner tonight. She didn't like the fact her wife would be right out in the front of a battle field but with all of them there watching she knew herself she would kill Linda herself if the woman laid one finger on her wife." I really do appreciate you thinking this over and going along with it San, I can't wait to be able to breathe again." Brittany took her wife's hand and gave it a little squeeze as they walked into the room were all their family and friends waited to eat." Britt let's not talk about that tonight. I want to have a good evening with you and Nati and our entire guest." Brittany nodded she understood that." Just know Brittany I am watching you I don't want you going off on your own." Santana calmly warned." I know San. I am going to go find Rachel and Quinn." Leaning over Brittany pecked Santana twice on her lips before bouncing off to go search for her friends. Santana watched as her wife found her friends and all three squealed loudly together."


	35. Chapter 35

This plan was crazy, even though she had two body guards plus four other people armed everywhere watching and making sure she was ok from every angle, there still were no guarantees. As she stood in the middle of this abandoned building she had told Linda earlier she met her as she could feel her palms start to sweat her heart was racing and she hadn't even seen the woman yet. Brittany had no weapons on her she really had nothing but car keys in her hands and a cell phone in her pocket. If Linda brought a gun she would be screwed and she knew that. She didn't want this plan to backfire and someone else to get hurt because Linda found a wire on her like Tim had suggested or a full bullet proof suit like her wife had wanted her to wear.

Swallowing hard she heard a door open and shut across from the old building and she turned in that direction. There were dim lights up above giving her some light; she had tried to search for a switch for any brighter lights but nothing which dampened her mood farther. Her confidence in this plan was decreasing as every second ticked by. She still couldn't see who opened the door even though she now could hear heels clicking the concrete floor.

"Hello." Brittany called out wanting this nightmare to be over. Behind a shelf her nightmare popped out appearing. She moved like she was fluid like nothing could stop her until she was a table a way from Brittany. There was nothing but a wall behind Brittany and Brittany was slowly making her way up against it." Hello Brittany." Linda greeted giving her that creepy smile Brittany hated so much. She had many nightmares of that smile." I am here to tell you." Brittany started trying to find strength within. She knew she had some somewhere, she had to. "You need to leave me alone." Linda tilted her head and narrowed her eyes." Brittany, I came home from a faraway place. You will never know how hard it is to travel when every damn police officer in this country is on the lookout for you. For my troubles I have one person to blame and that is you."

Linda walked a little closer with her pointer finger out pointing to Brittany's chest. She tried to keep a confident front she tried to not let the woman's hard glare scare her but it was getting harder." I have waited a long time to see you Brittany. I loved seeing the baby and your mother in the store and that was all cute how you freaked out and couldn't go out because I might be there. I was there the whole time while the police and those lame security guards failed to search every corner. I could have easily gone to your place to visit but I thought it be more fun to wait this reunion out. Well that was until I got your text today. So where's the soon to be widowed wifey?" Linda was glowing now as she thought she was on the verge of breaking the blonde." None of your damn business because you will never be anywhere around my WIFE to ask that question Linda launched forward as did Brittany. No one came out yet because Linda didn't have any weapons

Santana had to remind her self this was part of the plan over and over in her head, because if not she would have already shot this crazy bitch as soon as she walked in the door. Tim was holding onto her arm as she watched Brittany and Linda wrestle. Her wife wasn't weak she knew how to handle her own and this was her strength against the petite woman. Linda also knew how to fight and she was doing a good Job on her part to not be taken down by the blonde." You're crazy you know that!" Brittany yelled as she pushed the red haired woman on the ground. Linda grabbed her around the legs causing Brittany to fall down hard on the concrete floor." Is it a crime to just want perfect love?" Brittany gathered herself back up as she winced from the pain in her butt and legs from hitting the floor hard. She rolled her eyes that were not going to happen with her wife." You can find someone Linda without torturing people for their spouses because you want what they have." Even if Brittany didn't believe that this psycho deserved anyone she would say it." That is complete bullshit I am surprised you said that without cracking up laughing. If people knew what I have done to get close to people they'd think I am crazy and never want to be around me." Brittany couldn't disagree with that." But why continue Linda? Santana will never love you like she loves me." That sent Linda in a rage; she smacked Brittany right in the side of the face.

Santana growled prepared to attack but Tim squeezed her arm." Brittany has this." He whispered to the Latina." I know but when it's our turn I am the first to get a punch in." Santana spat beyond pissed. Santana's eyes found puck who was struggling to stay back as well. This was beyond torture to watch her wife struggling.

"That's all you have Linda. You know what let's just get it out in the open. You're a loser, was in high school, yeah I did some digging and found out people weren't happy that you were gay so they tortured you and the girl you were in love with played you well I get why your angry but Callie and Sam never did anything to you. Santana and I never did anything to you. Why innocent people Linda? Is it because my wife loves me, is it because she kisses me and hugs me and you never did have it?" Another blow to the jaw Brittany connected with Linda's face at the same time.

"Stop she doesn't." Linda shook her head." Yes she does but this isn't about my wife or me this is about you and what is best for everyone and that is for you to turn yourself in." Linda let out a long loud laugh." You really think you saying something like that is going to make me run to the nearest police station? Brittany I am in control here and you my darling are not walking out here alive." Brittany shivered seeing the look in this woman's eye." Just leave me alone ok? I don't want to fight you?" Linda huffed." What do you think we have been doing this whole time dancing?" Brittany shook her head.

"Linda the police are going to catch you and you're never going to see the light of day again. Maybe even sooner than you think crazy bitch" Brittany knew she wasn't supposed to bring up cops and other people but she knew she was about to crack she seen the knife Linda was holding between her hand and jacket. She had showed it when she moved her arm just now; Brittany didn't have anything to fight with.

"What is she doing?" Tim asked shocked about what just came out of Brittany's mouth." I don't know is she trying to speed our part up? Is this code?" Santana asked herself out loud confused.

"Baby what are you doing?" Santana whispered trying to read her wife's facial expression and body language. Puck and Quinn both looked over at her from their station asking with their eyes if they should do anything? Tim shook his head." Not yet."

Brittany backed up from Linda as far as she could she had no clue why no one was coming out she had basically said the police were around. Linda was becoming suspicious now." There's other people here isn't there? You call the cops? Is that why you keep looking around like that? Brittany shook her head.

Santana moved closer she was now in plain sight as Linda brought out the knife. Tim hissed under his breath for Santana to get back in hiding but she couldn't she had seen too much." Hey psycho bitch" Santana yelled as she walked down to face the woman who has been torturing her wife since they moved here." Look whose here?" Linda clapped her hands. Santana was taken back this women was surely mental." Come join us sweetie but don't come too close." Linda said turning back to Brittany." Come here?" Linda demanded in a harsh tone. Brittany's mouth opened to say something but Linda reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her to her turning her around she held the knife to Brittany's neck. Linda was up against the wall now. Damn Santana. Santana thought as she saw the fear in her wife's widened eyes. Its ok Santana mouthed to her wife hoping to calm the blonde who was now shaken and silent tears were fallen down her face. Santana wanted more than anything to wipe those tears away hold her wife and tell Brittany everything was alright but truth was this bitch was unpredictable and all Santana could do now was pray for the best.

"Come any closer and ill cut open her neck. Or is that what you want Sanny? Do you want her out of the way for us to be together? Ill raise your baby as my own with you." Linda could actually see this in her mind. Brittany cried harder she was thinking about never seeing her daughter again and never getting to kiss Santana again. This was a stupid idea and she knew that now she should have taken the knife she was offered. Brittany and Santana both didn't know Tim had hired a man he knew was a sniper to help out today. "Linda just let her go it's me you want well let's go then. Let my wife go she hasn't done anything to you." Linda moved the knife inches from the blonde's neck." She has done way more than any of the others. She must pay."

Brittany's breathing picked up as she felt the cold piece metal press against her neck. Santana took a step back and the piece of metal was removed." Don't hurt her." Santana was desperate now. Linda laughed." That's cute going to beg for your lovers life." Santana didn't let Linda get to her as she nodded." Take me please she didn't take nothing from you Linda and you know that. She is innocent." Linda shook her head as she shook the knife in front of her directed to Santana." The innocent ones hurt people more. They make you love them then rip out your heart." Santana shook her head." My wife never told you she loved you though, she never played you." Santana yelled." I know but she has you and I want you."

Goosebumps went up Santana's back and down her arms hearing that from the reds mouth." Never going to happen" Linda's jaw dropped as she started to shake the knife in front of Santana giving Brittany an opportunity to make a move, she twisted herself out of Linda's grasps, elbowing the red head in the face as she turned. The knife fell to the floor as the girls started to wrestle with one another again." Bitch that really hurt" Linda whined as she grabbed the blonde's hair. "Hope this hurts as much she kicked Brittany in the stomach. Santana couldn't take it anymore running towards the two she grabbed Linda by the hair pulling her off her wife." Puck, Quinn." Santana yelled. They both ran out helping Brittany walk away." Oh my god" Brittany winced in pain but she refused to go away she needed to see if Santana was alright. Santana seemed to have the advantage until Linda got ahold of the knife." Puck" Brittany cried seeing Linda pull her arm back." Santana watch out." Puck yelled as he went running toward his friend.

One shot was sounded as it echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse. Santana ducked to the floor. Brittany cried harder as Linda fell on her back onto the concrete floor." Brittany!" Santana practically crawled to her wife as fast as she could still not know who was shooting. Brittany couldn't believe it she was alive, her wife was alive and Linda was dead. Letting her body fall into her wife's Brittany cried relieved that this nightmare was finally over." Baby it's over, it's over I got you." Santana whispered in her wife's ear.

"What are you going to do now?" Hank asked Brittany who was lying on a stretcher as the paramedics checked her stitches. They should have been healed up by now but since she kept tearing them open she was sure she was going to have some nasty marks." Go to sleep." Brittany half joked in pain. Santana had wanted to talk to Tim and Hank as well as everyone else but Brittany wouldn't let her hand go and she knew why." Baby, you can relax now she is gone." Santana whispered as she softly stroke Brittany's cheek where a bruise was forming." Please don't leave me." Brittany cried she was still in shock and although she had seen Linda carried out on a stretcher in a white bag in her mind Linda's words still echoed throughout her head.

"I am not going anywhere honey I am just going to thank the team. I'll send Quinn over here I promise." Brittany released her wife's hand and watched her walk away sadly." You're a very brave woman." The woman paramedic commented." No I'm not, really. I just can't believe this is over." The paramedic nodded and went back to doing her job.

"I don't think anything is broken just looks swollen. We're going to take you in so they can look at your stomach stitches. So after I talk to Matt we will be leaving." The paramedic turned and walked away towards the other paramedic and for the first time Brittany noticed Quinn standing right beside her." Hey sweetie" Quinn gave her a small smile." Brittany held out her hand and Quinn placed hers in it." I love you girl." Quinn felt like Brittany needed to hear those words and by the look in her eye she was right." I am so proud of you baby girl you were so strong out there. Stronger than I could ever be." Brittany shook her head." Inside I was dying I don't know how I didn't freak out and blow the whole damn plan." Brittany started to cry again. Quinn pulled Brittany's head to her stomach and wrapped her free arm around the blondes shoulder." You did amazing Britt, now you guys can live your life normally again." Quinn cried thankful to god that nothing had happened to her friends. She had been so scared when Linda had pulled out the knife earlier she wanted to jump in herself but knew if she did it would probably end up getting someone hurt or even worse killed.

"Thank you Quinn for everything." Quinn squeezed Brittany's shoulder tighter." Anytime B." suddenly the paramedics both were back and moving her into the ambulance." Get San, Quinn." Brittany hated ambulances and hospitals they freaked her out." I am here baby." Santana explained as she showed up beside her wife in the ambulance." Puck and I will meet you at the hospital." Quinn yelled over the engine noise. Santana nodded letting Quinn know she heard.

The doctor fixed Brittany's stitches also giving her a lecture about not straining these stitches." You should probably just rest if you can." The doctor suggested. Santana asked about the bruises and they made sure Brittany didn't have any internal bleeding." Hear that no moving for the next two weeks." Santana announced holding her wife's hand firmly in hers.

"I can't do that I have the baby to take care of and the house." Brittany said feeling overwhelmed." Britt I am going to take care of it all, I'll do the work and when I can't ill hire a maid and nanny to help you." Brittany knew they should have already had both of those since she was going back to work soon and with their schedules it was hard to keep up with the cleaning. Now they didn't have to worry about a crazy stalker they could actually enjoy their life again.

"Baby I want a kiss." Santana didn't have to be told twice as she leaned over and kissed her wife." I was so afraid I wasn't going to be able to kiss you ever again when I felt that knife on my neck." Santana held her wife closer to her." Baby I would have never let her get that far, but I was scared too that I had messed everything up when I came out. Britt I couldn't watch you get hurt anymore." Santana confessed before breaking down in her wife's arms. Brittany kissed the Latino repeatedly on side of her face." I love you S." Brittany cried seeing her wife cry." I love you so much S." Brittany knew after this everything had to go up from here.


	36. Chapter 36

"Baby"

Brittany hearing her wife call her from downstairs ran to their office closet and shut the door. She had been trying to hide a few gifts she had gotten her wife for the end of Middletown's season one wrap up party they were having this weekend. Brittany still can't believe they were already taping the second season. It was almost impossible to hide anything from Santana she could smell out a gift a mile away. "You in the bedroom, Britt?" Santana asked coming up the stairs. Brittany had ran as fast as she could into their bathroom before her wife had time to catch her in the office.

"Yes I'm in our bathroom." Brittany yelled out not sure what to say to Santana if she asked what she was doing. She hadn't realized she had stepped onto the scale until her wife came in." Honey your perfect." Santana reassured hoping Brittany still didn't feel like a whale. She practically had her pre baby body back just a few more curves and hips that Santana loved. Brittany looked down seeing her feet on the scale she jumped off hoping Santana didn't see her weight it was the truth she was still not comfortable when it came to talking about her weight even though Santana had numerous times told her she was beyond perfect Brittany couldn't see it at all, all she saw was her wider hips and thighs. The cesarean scar was still there even though it was disappearing.

"Nati still asleep?" Brittany nodded hoping her wife left her alone for a moment to collect herself. "Is everything alright?" Santana asked seeing how worked up her wife looked." Yes." The blonde lied. She needed to get out of the bathroom so she started to walk out with her wife on her heels." What did you do today babe?" Santana asked she knew Brittany was hiding something from her." Oh nothing much, Nati and I went down to the duck pond and fed the ducky's. We played with Tobey and I cleaned." Santana narrowed her eyes." Why did you clean? That is why we have a maid Britt?" Santana said watching her wife popped down onto their bed." I can't do that Santana. Since we hired Melinda I have felt bad that she has to clean after me. I am healed, it's been a couple of months and Nati is almost three months I should be able to do some house work. I don't want to be like rich and snobby people." Brittany made a disgusted expression. Santana had to laugh.

"Babe we are nowhere near snobby." Brittany shrugged." Baby, I pay her good money to do what she does if you do her job then I won't need her and she will have to work somewhere else then who'll play spades with you when I'm gone? Or will make sure the nanny abides by our rules?" Brittany did have to admit Melinda was an awesome woman she had called their old nanny out when she wasn't mixing the formula bottles right. For that Santana and Brittany were very grateful for.

"I guess you're right but I still bad when I am here and she's cleaning." Santana sat beside her wife putting her arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to her." Maybe you should look into a dance class or some kind of yoga class I am sure you'll enjoy?" Santana suggested. Brittany tensed why was Santana suggesting dancing? Did she want her to lose weight?" I have been trying Santana." Brittany pouted. Santana's eyebrow brow arched higher confused." What are you talking about Britt?" Brittany pulled away looking at the brunette." I know I'm not all the way back down to my pre baby weight but it's hard to eat healthy at school and I am always trying to eat around her schedule." Santana placed a finger over her wife's mouth.

"Shhh!" Brittany obeyed." You're beautiful; I love your body Britt. I was saying for you. It could be going to the library reading books just a hobby for you so you don't feel bad when Melinda is here cleaning." Brittany nodded." I am sorry I am still a mess I guess. How was work? Is everyone getting excited about this coming season?" Santana smiled as she thought about her crew and casts and how much they have all grown this last year." I love them all Britt and I am so thankful we get another season." Brittany loved listening to her wife talk about work.

"Did I tell you we are doing some posters for LA LBGT community's new resource center?" Brittany shook her head." That sounds exciting I love seeing you do projects like that." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek before continuing." Well that's not all about these posters. They always pick three different posters, one of the whole cast the next two posters or of real life couples within the series and besides the creator Seth Howard and his husband Billie they picked you and I baby!" Brittany thought about what her wife had just said." Oh my god San that is such an honor." Brittany said still trying to process everything in what her wife had just said.

"Why didn't they choose Jesse and Jenny aren't you guys like every young girls dream?" Santana rolled her eyes leave it to Brittany to try to hide behind the camera when Santana knew her wife deserved to shine.

"Baby you're my wife not Michelle Olivia. I am damn proud to be your wife and I would love to show the world a picture of my hot wife instead of my costars for once. I would love if you would do this poster with me?" Brittany didn't have to think too long." Sure baby. I will." Santana smiled as she attached her lips to her wife's and started kissing the blonde. Brittany deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through Santana's dark locks. Brittany laid down bringing the Latino on top of her without breaking their kiss. As Santana started exploring her wife's body with her fingertips the baby monitor came alive and Nati started crying." Perfect timing every time" Brittany said closing her eyes and sighing. Natalia had ruined every chance they have had to have sex lately and it was taken a big toll on both of them.

"I just want to taste my wife." Santana cried as she climbed off the bed. Brittany pouted." Tonight babe, it's happening I am about to explode." Brittany whined as she got off the bed as well to follow her wife down the hall towards the nursery." We could call Sarah she also hasn't been to work lately." Brittany looked away knowing that was also her fault." I know, I know. What do you want to do? We can't have sex with her in the house. I wouldn't be comfortable with that." Brittany explained as she watched Santana place the baby on the baby change station and start to change Nati's diaper." Would a Hotel be ok? They're always trying to get me to stay at The Lima downtown where our group of family and friends stayed when we told them about our baby news." Santana suggested. She waited for her wife to respond as the blonde took the baby from her arms and put her boob in front of the little girl's face who instantly latched on.

"I am in. Call Sarah and I'll get her ready in here for tonight." Santana gave Brittany a peck on the lips before she leaned down farther and kissed her baby girl on the top of the forehead. The baby looked up at her while sucking down. Santana laughed." Mami is so going to play with those tonight." Santana said in a baby like voice earning her a slap on the arm from her wife. Natalia stopped sucking for a moment and just stared at her Mami with her mouth hung opened." See Santana she does know what you say." Brittany said shaken her head. Santana for a moment actually thought the baby knew exactly what she had said how she was giving Santana an evil glare that cloned her own but as soon as Nati remembered her food was right in front of her she turned her focus on her Mommy's breast and didn't look back at her Mami again." I'll just go call the nanny." Brittany laughed." You go do that sweetie."

Brittany had given the baby her baby food though Santana had told her Sarah could easily do that but she continued and gave Natalia a bath before rocking her to bed. By the time they got out the door it was almost nine thirty and Santana was caught between starving and sexually frustrated to the max.

"Let's stop and get something to eat and take it to the hotel." Santana explained getting a head nod from her wife." Thank you." Brittany said out of nowhere" For what sweetie?" Santana asked still looking at the road." For putting up with me tonight, I know we should have been here hours of go but I just had to make sure everything is taken care for her." Santana's hand found her wife's." That is absolutely ok Britt, I also know though Sarah is more than capable of doing those things as well. Britt, baby you need to let people help you I know it isn't easy and you're not use to It but please for me?" Brittany chewed on her bottom lip." This isn't a forever thing. We're not going to have people in our house doing things we are more than capable of doing ourselves all our lives?" Santana shook her head." Just for now and in a couple of months ill see we're we are with our schedules. Plus your teaching Job isn't a forever thing right?" Brittany moved a little in her seat. Since she's been back she has been a sub for a few of other teachers but Santana was right it wasn't a forever thing." I wish it was." Brittany said in a low voice but her wife caught it." It can be Britt if that's what you want? There are other schools around and you can go out of Lima if that's something you want." Brittany gave her wife a confused glance." Obviously not too far out of Lima but the mayor is really big on that children's academy." Brittany tensed thinking of the mayor's niece. Santana shook her head." Baby she is gone no more." Brittany nodded looking down at her lap." I know." Santana rubbed her wife's cheek with her finger tip." Let's go have an amazing night.

Brittany and Santana had put all their cares away as they had stopped and picked up tacos and nachos on their way to the hotel. Brittany laughed hard when her wife tried to feed her taco and everything started falling down her shirt." Oh my god San it's in my bra." Santana wiggled her eyes as she started licking the sauce off of her wife's face and neck." Arms up!" Santana demanded. Brittany obeyed already feeling turned in from her wife's wondering tongue. Santana took Brittany's shirt and bra off before she pushed Brittany back on the bed. Santana climbed onto the blonde hovering over her breasts now." God I love these Britt." Brittany smiled because she knew just how much her wife loved her breasts as she did Santana's twins." I love you S." Brittany said as she started to play with the Latina's hair." I love you too B." taken a nipple between her teeth Santana moaned as Brittany's hands found her breasts over her shirt.

"Baby?" Brittany sleepy called out." Huh?" Santana groaned turning around to see what her wife wanted." I heard something." Brittany was more alert now even though her voice suggested otherwise." Baby the deadlock is locked. They can't stand twenty feet up in the air so no one can be outside the window." I know but I'm scared now." Brittany whispered in a tiny voice. Santana moved closer to her wife she wrapped her arm around her wife's waist.

"Scoot closer babe ill protect you." Brittany scooted closer still worried but as soon as she was wrapped in her wife's arms she was able to relax." I love you B go to sleep."


	37. Chapter 37

"Welcome back badass B."

Puck exclaimed as he watched the blonde take her fourth shot." Brittany shook her head then gave Quinn and Puck two thumbs up. "I told you I was going to give you a run for your money tonight." Puck nodded." You certainly are." He had been surprised when Brittany had called him earlier asking to go partying tonight. Since she's been a 'newly mother' as Puck called it Brittany hasn't spoken a word about alcohol or clubs at all. Makes some sense to him the more he thought about it. Wifey was across country and the kids grandparents have basically kidnapped the kid since Brittany's been back to NYC." Thank you for tonight." Brittany yelled over to puck as she held onto Quinn which in reality Quinn was just as drunk so she also was keeping her balance by holding onto the blonde.

"No prob that is what the pucker master is for." Quinn laughed harder trying to catch her breath." Hey Q you know I am all about the fun." He stated holding both hands out wide. Brittany muted their conversation out of her head as she started listening to the rhythm of the music. Her body started to move by its self as the music took over." Look at you B." Puck whistled as Brittany started dancing like the old Brittany. People who had been dancing around her had stopped and now were gathering in a circle. Quinn noticed and started recording this on her phone.

"Go B" Quinn yelled as Puck got into the circle and started trying to keep up with the blonde. Quinn laughed as she shook her head at her boyfriend who could dance but not as good as their friend and it was defiantly showing." Puck get out of there now crazy ass." Quinn loudly exclaimed. As soon as Puck left a man from the other side of the crowd who looked like their old Glee teacher Mr. Schue's clone stepped out into the circle. He started dancing with the blonde. Brittany smiled seeing the man who was actually doing a very good job. She allowed him to dance very close being drunk her judgment had left the building a long time ago." Brittany!" Quinn yelled catching the blonde's attention." Distance" Puck yelled motioning with his hands. Brittany instantly backed up thanking the guy but she had to go.

"Hey one more dance I thought we were connecting." The man said disappointed." I am married I have a wife." Brittany slurred walking away. Puck saw the guy start to grab for her arm." I wouldn't do that buddy if you like that arm." Puck warned the man. The man stood there staring Puck down for a moment before he turned and got lost in the crowd." You ok?" Brittany nodded." I want to talk to my wife." Brittany said sticking her bottom lip out." Let's go and we can go talk to that wife I am sure she'll love to hear what you've been doing all evening."

"Santana your wife is on the phone for you." One of her costars Ricky Shepard yelled across the hotel's lobby. Santana turned around from looking out the window at the rain still coming down hard; it had been raining since they got there. All she wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch next to her wife and play with her daughter." Why do you have my phone?" Santana demanded irritated. She swore she couldn't put anything around these people without them touching it." Sorry it was ringing had to answer." Ricky explained." Hey baby" Santana greeted.

"Gooood" Brittany excitedly answered. She was dying to see her wife." Wow B, someone's in a good mood!" Santana stated surprised. She hadn't heard her wife this excited since their night at the hotel." I am happy. Tonight has been wonderful." Brittany explained looking over at Quinn who was passed out on the other side of the couch. Puck stood in his kitchen making noodles. "B, I know you didn't call Santana without me talking to her first, did you?" Puck demanded as he made his way quickly across the living room. Brittany looked everywhere but to the man who was grabbing for her phone now." Not fair." Brittany yelled as puck stole her phone.

"Hey Santana how's Cali?" Santana was not amused her wife was drunk and she was nowhere around." Puck I am going to kill you." Puck took the phone away from his ear as Santana went off on him in Spanish." Calm down woman. Nothing happened and plus it's her fault she called me today saying she needed a night out to let loose. San let me just tell you you're girl was on fire tonight as soon as we entered that club Brittany owned that place. Men, women they all wanted her. She even danced like old B." Santana was in between being pissed off and impressed Brittany hadn't danced like she use to in forever." No one touched my wife right?" Puck rolled her eyes." No, but there was this one man trying to get some game in but of course Britt broke his heart and I made sure he didn't mess with her again." Santana relaxed more." Oh god she didn't take all her clothes off did she?" Puck laughed of course Santana would flip out about the thought of that.

"Surprisingly no all clothes on tonight that must just be when you're around because I wouldn't mind seeing some boob or ass action." Santana's jaw clenched." If I could I would come over there right now and kick your sorry ass that is my wife you're talking about." Santana angrily exclaimed. Puck laughed harder." You can't blame me San your wife is hot." Brittany started to get annoyed that puck had her phone and she started whining until puck handed it back to her and took off to eat.

"I love you B." Santana calmly sung wishing she could be there with her blonde." I am glad you had a good evening and I miss you bunches." Brittany started to cry for real." I wish you were here with me so you could lay down with me." Brittany sadly said thinking about that night at the hotel. That night was perfect and Brittany wanted that again so bad." I'll be back in your arms soon babe. I hate this part and you know that. This should be the last of the interviews and publicity business for the second season. I have the camera you bought me; I have been taken tons of pictures of everyone and everything. The locket is around my neck with our and Nati's pictures inside." Santana had been over the moon when her wife handed her a bag of gifts that night after the wrap up party." Good," Brittany said really glad her wife liked the presents she had hid her best to keep them a surprise.

The next morning Brittany woke up to a slap in the face. Opening her eyes she found Quinn's arm now lying across her face. Prying the blondes arm off her Brittany sat up on the couch. Somehow her friend had turned herself around on the couch and her head was now up besides hers." Q?" Brittany whispered but she didn't get any response." Q it's time to get up!" Quinn moved this time but it was to turn around to avoid whatever was trying to wake her up." Quinn Fabray." Brittany said in her best Santana voice but that didn't get her anywhere either then an idea hit her and she stood up making her way to the kitchen.

Quinn's eyes instantly shot open when she got a whiff of the best smell in the world. She had been dreaming puck had finally had gotten smacked over the head enough and realized he needed to start being a better boyfriend and was making her breakfast but as she entered the kitchen seeing the tall blonde that now was smiling widely at her she knew she just had the best friend in the world at the moment." Ha-ha I knew this would do the trick." Brittany did a little finger dance excited about her plan had worked." Mmm! That smells so good B you are the best." Quinn placed her chin on Brittany's shoulder watching her flip a couple more pieces onto a plate before Brittany handed her the plate of pancakes and a ton of bacon." Thank you my love." Quinn sung as she made her way to the kitchen table. Brittany joined her with a few pieces of bacon." How's the baby this morning?" Quinn asked noticing Brittany's phone sitting beside her plate now." Both of my babies are good. My mom said the baby slept most of the night only getting up once to be fed and Santana just text me asking if I felt ok and that she had a early photo shoot and interview this morning." Brittany informed before she finished her bacon up.

"Brittany, how does it feel to be Santana Lopez's wife?" A reporter asked as he started snapping pictures. Brittany hid her daughters face as well as hers the best she could with her purse as she walked down the street. She was on her way to visit Santana at a restaurant before Santana had to fly back out. Brittany had been in New York for almost two weeks and she was ready to get back home to her house and kitten." Santana is an amazing wife. Please can you stop with the pictures?" Brittany asked kindly." You guys vacationing here?" Are you meeting her now?" Are you guys going to put your daughter in movies?" The questions did not stop there. Brittany was on the verge of letting this guy have it, she had no clue how Santana did this almost daily.

"Stop now" Brittany demanded she was so relieved when she reached the restaurant and there stood her wife. She practically threw the baby in Santana's arms as she turned back to the annoying reporter." You need to start respecting people, when they say stop recording fucking stop!" Brittany was heated as she turned and walked away from the stunned reporter who had both hands up in the air at the moment." Honey?" Santana asked as she followed her blonde into the restaurant." Welcome, your table is ready for you in the back." The hostess explained as she waved to the baby." She is so adorable she looks so much like her mommy." The young girl said with a big smile plastered on her face. "Yes she does." Santana exclaimed she knew the girl was saying their daughter looked like Santana but to her their baby also looked a lot like her wife.

"Your waiter will be right with you." Santana took Brittany's hand." Are you alright?" Santana asked concerned. Brittany took a few deep breaths then nodded." Annoying man I swear I really dislike them. Questions about every freaking thing as they snap away in your face, I don't know how you do it." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand." It's never easy Britt but I have learned to ignore them the best I can." Brittany calmed down now after talking to her wife. She had missed her so much these two weeks it shouldn't be like this." Is it almost over?" Brittany asked frustrated. She didn't need to explain further as Santana knew exactly what she was asking." Yes I promise babe, these last few interviews here and then I am done." Brittany's eyes widened taken what her wife had just said" You mean we're going home the same time?" Santana laughed as she nodded her head a few times watching the blonde jump up and down in her chair a couple of times before leaning over the table and taken both hands Brittany placed them on both sides of Santana's face as she brought her wife's head closer to hers to kiss her. This was their first time in two weeks.

"My lips have missed you." Santana whispered as soon as they both pulled back for oxygen." My whole body missed you Santana Lopez." Natalia started to babble loudly catching both their attentions." Nati missed Mami too." Brittany said smiling down at her daughter.


	38. Chapter 38

"Another pose" The tall African American with long dark hair photographer instructed as he motioned for his assistant to change the background. Brittany stood beside Santana who held her hand while talking to the photographer named Allen." Something homier maybe" Santana suggested knowing her wife's preferences. Brittany watched as the small Asian assistant moved a small red couch right in the middle of the room and changed the scenery to just plain white. Brittany smiled liking this set." I am ready." The assistant announced catching both Allen and Santana's attentions. Allen put his hand up to his chin and tilted his head like he was in thinking mode. Santana looked over at the set before over at me catching my eyes asking me with her eyes if I approved. I smiled and nodded a few times she nodded a couple times back.

"I think it's nice and natural for the both of us." Santana stated. Allen agreed letting the women sit down and do what they wanted as he snapped away. After about twenty poses on the couch they got to take the cd of pictures home and look through them. They had to pick three before Friday which was in two days.

"Baby I'm starving." Brittany said patting her stomach." Ok, after I go say a quick hello to Michelle and the gang then we can go." Santana walked off leaving her wife standing in the middle of their changing room. Brittany rolled her eyes she knew she didn't have anything to be worried about or even jealous of, Michelle Olivia was straight and Santana and her were just good friends but she was and couldn't stop these nagging thoughts that kept popping up in her head. They had been back three days from New York and since then she has only gotten to spend time with her wife the night they arrived back home and then today. A beeping pulled her from her thoughts as she looked down at her phone it was Sarah the baby's nanny saying she was sound asleep and doing just fine. Brittany smiled knowing everything was just A-Okay with her baby and the nanny that Melinda says is amazing with their daughter could handle everything they asked of her. Looking around she really didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go see Santana fawning all over her costar like she had been seeing all over magazines lately.

It felt like hours what really was almost twenty minutes when Santana came and found her in the changing room just sitting looking at the wall." Hey B, why didn't you follow me out there? Everyone wanted to say hi." Santana explained making her way over to her wife." I thought it be better for me to stay in here those are your friends." Brittany said in a low voice." Brittany what's wrong?" Brittany shook her head." Nothing just tired it's been a long day and I'm hungry." Santana nodded a few times she knew there was more to this then being hungry and tired but she wouldn't push the blonde at the moment not here." Let's go eat then you can lay on my lap while we go through our pictures." Santana's eyes lit up excited.

Brittany was very quiet during lunch as Santana and the rest of the gang that just happened to show up at the same restaurant as they chatted about their time in New York. Santana had sent her wife a few side glances to check on her she really did look tired but Santana also saw something else in Brittany's eyes when Michelle spoke or leaned in to her to whisper something. Brittany didn't usually get jealous easy but this is what she saw in the blonde's eyes before Brittany looked away." Honey how is your chicken?" Santana asked leaning closer into her wife." Good, thanks." Brittany answered." Do you want to try some of my salad?" Brittany usually loved to steal her wife's food. Before Brittany had a chance to answer Michelle interrupted." I do. I have been dying to try their shrimp salad but haven't been able to." Santana watched as Michelle took her fork out of her hand and helped herself to her food. Brittany watched with wide eyes she didn't know they were that close." You can keep that fork now." Santana said appealed." Oh come on Santana it's not like we haven't shared utensils before." Michelle smirked as she turned around to talk to the rest of the group.

"She meant on set when our scene said to share a glass of water or feed each other." Brittany tilted her head still very quiet she nodded a couple of times before looking down at her own food. She wasn't hungry anymore so she pushed her plate a little back from the edge. Santana closed her eyes as she prayed to god Brittany wasn't pissed at her. Reopening them she found her wife's seat empty. Instantly she searched for the blonde with her eyes." She went into the bathroom." Jett said behind her." Thanks J." Santana said as she got up from her seat she made it to the bathroom. Walking in she instantly found her wife wiping her face off with a napkin from the dispenser." Baby? "Santana approached." Are you crying?" Brittany tried to look down but Santana was quicker and placed her finger under Brittany's chin making her look up at her wife." Hey talk to me Britt?" Santana pleaded. Brittany nodded. She didn't trust her voice she knew she would lose it if she had to talk.

"Why were you crying?" Santana was very worried. Brittany took a deep breath and hoped for the best as she opened her mouth to say something but the door flung open and in came Brittany's problem not realizing they were having a moment." San were all going to the dance club across the street, come with?" Michelle slurred already half drunk. Santana shook her head.

"Sorry Michelle I will see you tomorrow we have to get back to the baby soon. But you all have fun." Michelle smiled waved then exit the bathroom leaving the two alone again." I want to go home." Brittany said rather pissed now and not sad anymore." Britt, wait you didn't tell me why you were crying?" Santana asked as they made their way across the restaurant until they were back to their table." I just want to go home Santana." Brittany said firmly not wanting to talk about it.

The car ride was quiet other than the radio that was turned down but since there was no other noise it was heard. Santana hummed to a few songs but never sung the words. When they arrived back home Brittany rushed in and up the stairs to see their baby who was fast asleep. Sarah smiled looking up from her magazine." She was an angel like always." Sarah announced in a whisper." Thank you Sarah you can go now." Santana said as the woman nodded then gathered her belongings to go home." See you tomorrow." Sarah said before disappearing out the bedroom door.

"Good night my princess" Brittany stroked the little girls curly black hair then turned and left. Santana gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight.

"Brittany now talk to me please?" Santana said sitting on the bed she watched her wife undress. Brittany turned around only in her bra and underwear which was very distracting to the Latina who could already feel the pool between her legs." I just really miss you Santana." Brittany was in tears now. Standing up Santana walked over to her wife and took her hands in hers." Baby what's all this about? I am here now." Brittany shook her head." Do you like Michelle Olivia more than a co-star?" There it was. It was out in the open, the thing that had been eating her up inside ever since Santana has left. She has seen so many pictures of the two in magazines and interviews making the two look very cozy." What? Why would you ask me that?" Santana was taken aback by her wife's question.

"I know the answer San, my mind is just overreacting to the pictures I've seen of the two of you and then tonight at dinner when she took your fork and fed herself from your plate I guess that made me really jealous. You're with this very attractive woman for some times sixteen hours a day sometimes more. I know I am not back down to my original weight and I got stretch marks-" Before Brittany could say another word Santana captured the blonde's lips. With as much love and passion as she could she put into this kiss Grabbing Brittany's behind Santana squeezed with as much force as she could to show Brittany just how much she wanted her pulling away only when oxygen was needed." I love you Brittany S. Lopez so fucking much, you my dear are the hottest person in the world and I want you no one else." Brittany cried harder." I love you Santana and I just want to be perfect for you." Santana pulled a few strands of blonde hair behind her wife's ear.

"Baby, you're perfect to me. I love your new curves and baby those stretch marks to me are beautiful because I know they're from the most special person to the both of us. Brittany Michelle is a close friend you know that and she is very STRAIGHT but even if she were a lesbian and had a very big crush on me I wouldn't even know because baby I am always thinking about you." Brittany listened now feeling foolish she had even thought about this whole thing in the first place." Brittany I tell you every day your beautiful and I know I haven't been around to say that and we haven't had are alone time since that night at the hotel but let me make this up to you. This weekend baby just you and me at the Lima again? No work, no friends or anyone else. I'll have Sarah stay the weekend here with the baby. Let me show you how much I love you?" Brittany didn't answer she let her kiss do that for her as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair." Thank you Santana." Brittany cried before giving her a few pecks on her lips." Can I show you how much I want you?" Brittany shyly asked. Santana wiggled her eye brows "Of course anything for you Britt."

By Friday they had three pictures they both agreed on for the poster. Number one option was one of the both of them on the couch Brittany had her head leaning on Santana's shoulder as Santana was kissing her head. Their fingers were intertwined and the picture showed off their wedding rings off perfectly. Brittany loved how simple it was. Santana loved how beautiful the blonde was in the picture. At first Brittany was tense in the shots but really came around towards the end and she let go on the couch shots. Allen loved their choices and defiantly agreed with Santana that their first choice was just perfect for the poster. She only had to run by the set for a couple of hours to shoot a scene where she was shooting a bad guy. Santana loved the action scenes and really enjoyed being that confident cop character. This season her character was defiantly more confident in who she was and also more challenged in a lot of different ways they were talking about a baby this season.

"Hey Santana how was your evening?" Jett asked as he began walking beside her." It was good the baby slept most the night so we actually got some sleep." Jett smiled." I don't miss the baby days." He said shaken his head remembering his daughter and son both." How are your munchkins?" Santana asked not seeing them around the set recently." Good they're very busy lately so I only get to see them when they wake for school or when they're off to bed." Santana shot him an apologetic glance." How is Brittany? I noticed she was very quiet the other night at dinner." Santana frowned a little thinking how upset Brittany had been last night." She just doesn't like how much I have been gone lately. It's always hard when we have to leave and do interviews and photo shoots." I understand that. Just make her feel special when you're around that is what I do with Carla and the kids. We were having some trouble when I was doing my first show and we almost spilt because the lack of communication. She was crying all the time and I didn't know why until I came home and she was packing up. That was the worse and best day of my life all in one." Jett confessed not liking to talk about that day."

The rest of the day Santana really took what Jett had told her and tried to think about what she could do to help Brittany. She would literally die if she came home to Brittany packing up all because they didn't have the communication needed to fix something small. Brittany was her everything and the baby she couldn't lose either one of them. Stopping by the store on her way back from the set Santana grabbed a dozen different color roses she knew Brittany would love and the biggest teddy bear she could find. She also grabbed a few things for the baby she found. Coming home Melinda was in the kitchen just finishing the dishes." Hola Melinda." Santana sung as she placed her bags down on the kitchen island." Hey Santana how was your day?" Santana showed her the flowers." It was good but excited to be home. Could you put these in a vase for me?" Melinda nodded." Very colorful flowers Santana." She smiled taken the roses." Yep just the way Britt loves them. Now where is that wife of mine?" Melinda pointed down with her finger." She has been down there almost all morning. The baby is upstairs with Sarah." Santana nodded taken the bear she made her way down to the basement where it was half Brittany's studio half the storage area." Brittany?" Brittany stopped dancing hearing her wife's voice." Hey baby." Brittany was about to say something else when she saw the teddy bear in her wife's arms.

"Is that for me?" Brittany asked looking down at the bear in Santana's arms before looking back up at Santana nodding as she smiled seeing her wife's eyes lit up." Thank you baby it's adorable." Brittany pecked Santana's lips." Anything for you" Santana whispered into Brittany's lips." You ready to go?" Brittany nodded as she wrapped her arms around her wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**Attn: Sorry it's been awhile updating, usually I am quicker but a lot has happened the last couple of weeks! But anyways thanks for reading and if you want to say hi or something you can do so :) love to hear from ya.**

**There is also a quote I read the other day and I fell in love with it: Some girls just marry girls get over it. I do not own this line but whoever came up with it is a genius and it could go any which way! Some boys just marry boys or some girls marry boys etc. but enough of my ranting...**

"Guess who was on the phone just now?" Santana asked emerging from the bathroom." Brittany looked up from her journal to her wife who had a gigantic smile on her face now. Brittany began to think who would make her wife that happy other than herself." Sarah? Melinda?" Santana shook her head." Is it your manager? Michelle? "Santana huffed knowing her wife would never guess.

"Kate from the LA LBGT center and guess whose poster is going to be up by next Wednesday. "Santana sung excitedly." Yay, I can't believe this." Brittany was in shock how fast that whole process was." We're going to have to go to LA." Brittany was shocked what just came out of her mouth." Really Britt you think we should?" Santana asked loving the idea of visiting the center. She couldn't take it back seeing how excited her wife looked so Brittany nodded. "Why not they are using our faces for their posters over there we should visit I am pretty sure they'd love to see you." Santana leaned over and have her wife a kiss on the cheek." You too babe "Santana smiled seeing her wife blush and shake her head. She always did that when she was embarrassed it was the cutest thing to the Latina.

"You ready to go get some dinner my lady?" Santana said raising her eyebrows which made Brittany giggle." Let's go I want to get my Chinese on." Brittany said in her best impression of her wife's gangster voice." Hey you're getting good." Santana complimented as she grabbed her wallet and Car keys as well as the hotel key.

"Two please." Brittany answered before they followed the young Chinese woman to a table in the back." What to drink?" After both ordered water Brittany looked over her menu she cringed seeing the honey chicken special remembering the last time she ate that. "You ok there Britt?" Santana asked looking at her wife over her menu." Yes, um" Brittany looked around them before leaning in and motioning for Santana to do the same. In a whisper" This is where I got that honey chicken special that wasn't very delightful." Santana's eyes widened remembering how sick her wife had been when she came in one night awhile back." Why didn't you say something when we parked in the Parking lot?" Santana asked normally." I forgot until I saw the honey chicken special on the menu." Brittany answered looking worried." Just stay away from chicken and we should be ok." Santana suggested.

Brittany bit her bottom lip in thinking mode." We can leave if that is what you want Britt, we don't have to stay here." Santana didn't want to force her wife to stay at a place she was scared to eat anything." No were good just stay away from the honey chicken." Brittany whispered. The waiter came back with their waters and took their orders before walking away again. Santana's phone beeped. Brittany noticed the look on her wife's face she wanted to see who the text was from but she had promised no work or anyone else." It might be Sarah or Melinda check it San my phone is back at the hotel." Santana now really didn't want to check it her wife had left her cell at the hotel." Ok but if it's not ill ignore it." Santana took the cell out of her jacket pocket and instantly saw the poster picture.

"Look babe." She handed the phone to Brittany who immediately opened it and scanned the picture Santana watched hoping her wife loved it as much as she did. Brittany didn't know there were going to be words on the poster so she didn't know what Santana wrote about her. Brittany's hand cupped her mouth. Santana knew she was trying to hold in tears as she handed the phone back to her wife and looked Santana in the eyes." Thank you." Brittany said a million other things with her eyes as she looked at her wife." Your welcome" Santana was relieved and touched Brittany loved it as much as her. Dinner talk was filled of future trips and things they wanted to do. Brittany had made an appointment with Tina in a week for pictures of the three. That was their new routine when Nati turned another month older they get her pictures done but they hadn't had a family picture since she was born." I also want to print some of the ones on that cd to hang around the house." Brittany said thinking of the poster picture she really wanted that on her wall." Anything you want babe." Santana loved to see her wife glow. Brittany's smile fell for a moment as another thought came to mind.

" I also have to go get the pictures from the police station." Santana shook her head." Let me do that." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand." It's ok I can go and get them she is gone and never coming back San." Santana wished Linda never was an issue and this whole thing was just one big nightmare but the truth was she came into their lives and tried to ruin them. She tried her hardest to hurt the two most important people in her life. She was here and although she was gone there could be more 'Linda's' out there and that scared Santana so much." I'll go with you." Santana said trying to compromise. Brittany nodded." When you're off we can do that." Santana wondered what her wife wanted to do with the pictures she imagine, burn them but Brittany sometimes liked to hold onto things even if those things weren't the greatest things to have around and that scared her but Santana didn't want to ruin their last evening before they returned home and to the real world so that question would have to wait for another time." So do you feel like a movie? Or Back to the hotel?" Santana asked giving her wife the choice." I want to go ice skating." Santana raised her eyebrow she never expected that." Britt you know my ice skating ability." Brittany shook her head." You'll be fine I promise ill hold onto your hand tightly." Santana sighed loudly pretending to be frustrated but Brittany could see right through her and in the end Brittany got what she wanted.

"Britt I am going to fall." Santana cried trying to hold her wife's hand tighter." No you're not. Trust me babe." Santana looked over at the confident blonde that looked like she was about to speed up any minute." I do trust you." Santana said sternly." Good then you'll be alright. San close your eyes." Santana wanted to question her wife but knew by now the blonde would eventually get her way so she closed her eyes." Now what?" Santana asked curious. Brittany took both her wife's hands in her own as she skated backwards. There was only two other people on the ice and they were behind them so Brittany didn't have to really worry about skating into anybody else." Baby now try to breathe slowly and let the feel of just skating take over." Brittany instructed calmly as she looked how her wife's tense face changed into a relaxed one almost instantly." You're doing awesome baby." Brittany complimented happily." This is fun Britt." San smiled widely still keeping her eyes close." Now open your eyes San." Brittany said out of opened her eyes to see her wife's beautiful face right in front of her and for a moment she forgot she was on ice in skates." Told you babe you're awesome." Brittany said ruining the moment and causing Santana to suddenly remember she was ice skating. Suddenly she felt her right ankle lean more towards the side immediately losing her balance she was sure she was going to hit the ice hard but that never happened. Brittany was quick to grab Santana by the arm and waist keeping her from falling.

Looking down at her wife "Told you I'd never let you fall." Santana smiled thankful." Can we take a break?" Santana asked as soon as she was back standing straight up. Brittany nodded." Do you mind if I do a few circles?" Santana waved her hand in the air." Whatever you want I'll watch from here." Santana was very happy to be back on the solid ground without any skates. Putting her boots on she then made her way to the concession stand." What can I get you pretty lady?" The man asked as he smiled down at the Latina. Santana took a glance over the menu for a moment before just ordering two hot chocolates one with extra marshmallows for Brittany.

"Your friend is amazing. Is she a pro skater?" He asked very impressed even though he has seen plenty of pro skaters the girl on the ice that had gathered an audience now watching and clapping. Santana looked over instantly smiling seeing people watch her wife." She's my wife and no but she should be." The man's eyes widened in a small town like this you never really got too many 'gays' and he would have never guessed in a million years these pretty ladies were." What's wrong?" Santana asked seeing the man's expression changed after hearing she say Brittany was her wife." Some girls just marry girls get over it." Santana walked off annoyed.

Brittany did a few more spins and twists well aware she had an audience but she didn't care she actually didn't mind the attention tonight and although she couldn't say she loved people starring at her she could say it wasn't horrible either. Suddenly her eye caught a glimpse of black hair and then the chocolate eyes she lived for. Santana held the cups up so Brittany knew she had some hot chocolate when she was done. Brittany did one last spin before skating over to the edge of the ice. Brittany smiled as her audience clapped. A few people came up asking her if she was a pro skater. Shaken her head she explained she was a dancer and loved to skate." Don't let her fool you she's amazing." Santana interrupted getting jealous that she wasn't able to show her wife how much she loved that little show. Grabbing Brittany's hand she dragged her back to their table." I never thought I was going to get back here to you." Santana smiled flattered." Me too" Brittany looked up and started to laugh." Sorry San I was talking to my hot chocolate. But you too babe, I'm glad I am back here with you." Santana rolled her eyes before taken a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"I don't want to go to work today Britt please clone me and send the clone." Santana said under their quilt. Brittany sat up right in their bed and looked down at where her wife laid under the quilt." We are being a Drama queen this morning?" Brittany teased." Santana hearing her wife's voice above her pulled the cover off her face." You want me to go?" Santana asked in a sleepy voice. Brittany shook her head." You're such a drama queen." Santana stuck out her bottom lip making the blonde laugh harder." See if you get any kisses today from me." Brittany instantly stopped laughing and looked at her wife seriously.

"You know you'd die without a kiss from me too." Brittany stated knowing her wife. Brittany's eye brow raised waiting for Santana's reaction." This is true; I guess I should say you won't be getting any tonight." Brittany playfully slapped her wife's arm." Shut up and get up here." Santana felt the heat buildup in her lower abdomen as the blonde took her night shirt off uncovering one of Santana's favorite views on her wife but as she looked down she saw another view she loved more and instantly she felt a pool between her legs. Brittany grabbed her wife's bottom lip and bit down not too hard but enough for Santana to moan at the action. Brittany's hands found the end of Santana's pajama top and pulled it up Santana's body until they had to break apart so Brittany could take it off.

Finding each other's lips again Brittany kneaded and pulled at the Latina's breast as the Latina ran her fingers through her wife's golden locks. "Mm" Brittany moaned loving the feel of her wife's fingers. No matter where those fingers were on her, they still satisfied her to no end. She wouldn't wish for no one else because there was no one out there that could make her feel this alive and beautiful like her wife did.


	40. Chapter 40

**Attn: I believe there are only a few more chapters left to go of this story! If you want something particularly to happen just let me know :) thank you for reading and reviewing! **

"Hello Brittany nice to see you again." The sheriff greeted walking up to the receptionist desk." Can I help you with something?" Brittany nodded." Here to pick up the box of pictures." Brittany informed hoping this wouldn't take a long time. She still had to get home and cleaned before someone named tommy came over to interview Santana at their home around six. The sheriff told her to sit down in the little waiting room in the front of the station while he went personally to get her the pictures.

Looking down at the phone Sarah sent a picture of Nati eating her cereal. Brittany smiled before typing 'Thank you' back. Santana had text her earlier but she hasn't since which made Brittany frown. She didn't have any time to think about it any longer as she heard the sheriff call her name. Standing up to retrieve the box she was surprised that he had nothing in his hands." Brittany we need to talk." He sternly said." Is everything alright? Where are the pictures?" Brittany asked starting to feel uneasy about what was going to come out of his mouth next." The box was in evidence locked up tightly." He assured Brittany who grew more inpatient every second that past." Where's the box now?"

She asked wanting to know so she can get the pictures and run home away from this place." Someone had moved them and it's just going to take us a little while before we find them for you. I have two police officers down there now searching. You can either stay here in the waiting room or go home and we can call you as soon as we find the box." Brittany's eyes widened the box was misplaced does that mean someone could have seen the pictures inside?" Please find that box. I'll stay here." The sheriff threw her a little apologetic smile before turning around and walking back deeper into the police station.

Brittany was at the police station almost two hours waiting until a police officer came out in the waiting room holding a box. Her Box, After getting home she quickly ran into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of red wine Santana and her had with dinner last night then said a quick hello to Sarah and baby Nati that were still in the nursery. Sarah sat in the rocking chair reading a magazine while the baby was fast asleep in her crib. Walking into her bedroom and locking the door she knew it was going to be a long evening.

"Sorry fellows, have to go do an interview at home." Santana admitted after the crew begged her to come out with them and have a couple of drinks." Maybe tomorrow, have fun." Jett said giving her a smile as she rolled her eyes. "I can't stand interviews sometimes." She confessed. He shrugged." Comes with the territory babe, everyone wants to know about what you are doing at home." Jett sympathized also not like interviews. Waving Santana got in her car and made it home. It was very quiet when she walked in which wasn't what she was expecting." Britt, baby I am home." Santana called out but nothing. Miranda wasn't here, she usually was the person who Santana went to when she wanted to know if anyone was here but today she had to do some searching on her own. Sarah and the baby were the easier ones to find." Hello Santana." Sarah greeted in the middle of changing Nati's diaper." Hey Sarah how are you?" Santana asked before leaning over and giving her baby a couple kisses on the cheek that instantly made the baby laugh." You love that don't you? Kisses from Mami" Kissing the baby a few more times with the same result also made Santana laugh in joy. Her baby was perfect." Te quiero bebe nina you play with Sarah." Santana whispered before kissing the baby girl one last time." Is Brittany here?" Sarah pointed to the hall." In your room she has been there since she has gotten in a few hours ago." Sarah informed." Thanks Sarah." Santana made her way across the hall to find her bedroom door locked.

Quietly Knocking Santana heard some rustling from the other side before the door knob started to move. The door popped open revealing one very tipsy blonde, Brittany's mascara was running down her face and smeared in a few places indicating she had been crying." Baby what's going on?" Santana asked taken in her wife's appearance first then the room which was a mess. Brittany had thrown all kinds of clothes out of their dresser onto the floor. Their picture frames lay on the middle of the bed from their desk. There was pictures spread out everywhere and although Brittany had tried to hide the empty bottle and glass Santana could see it sticking out from beneath the bed. Brittany sat down right where she had been standing which was in front of their bed immediately wrapping her arms around her knees." Britt baby talk to me" Santana pleaded now kneeling in front of the blonde. Brittany looked directly at her wife not knowing what to say." I, I went and picked up the pictures today." Brittany explained. It took Santana a second to think about what pictures.

"Oh, Britt Hun I volunteered to get these." Santana whispered really wishing Brittany had waited for her to come along placing her hand on top of her wife's knee." Hard evening?" Santana pouted. Brittany nodded without saying a word." Can I make it better?" Brittany shrugged then nodded a few times." Ok then let's get you up and out of this room." Brittany shook her head." I don't want to leave these pictures out." Santana for the first time noticed the pictures laying everywhere were the ones Linda sent Brittany." I'll help you then we can put them away so we can get out of here." Santana explained the plan in a calm voice." Santana, why did she take these pictures of me?" Brittany asked frantically in a whisper. Taken both of Brittany's hands in hers Santana helped the blonde stand.

"Because she was a sick person Britt we have talked about this many of times baby. Let's just burn these and move on." Brittany took her hands back quickly from her wife's, pissed off now." Sorry to bother you with my problems. Maybe it isn't over for me like it is for you. She stalked me, fucking caught me fingering myself San so sorry if I can't just 'move on' like you can." Santana huffed out in frustration.

"Brittany you know that isn't want I mean. Please let's not argue about this. Of course something like that doesn't go away but come on, freaking keeping these pictures will make you relive it over and over every time you see these. That is not healthy and I do not want that for you." The wine and her own thoughts were flooding her head at the moment making it hard to do anything." Can you please just go get ready for your interview? Don't worry I checked to see if everything was clean downstairs and I won't come out so you won't have to worry about them seeing me like this." Brittany said back on her knees gathering the pictures up into a pile. Tears were falling down her cheeks again." I wish I was home." Brittany thought out loud another knife in her wife's gut.

"Britt, no you're going to be with me downstairs during the interview. You're my wife and if you want to keep these against my concerns then go ahead. I am sorry what she did I can't apologize anymore for that but you lashing out like this at me isn't going to work. Baby let me in." Brittany broke with those last words." I don't want to keep these. I just don't want a chance of anyone seeing them to get out." Brittany confessed starting to shake." Baby we'd burn them right here in our fire pit out back. No one but you and I. Santana took a few pictures out of the blondes hand before wrapping her arms around her wife." I love you B. sorry I wasn't here with you today." Santana started to cry. Brittany let herself go in her wife's arms knowing she was safe. After she calmed down Santana pulled away looking directly in her wife's eyes." We have an hour until tommy gets here do you want to take a nap?" That sounded real good but Brittany also had another idea.

"Do we have time to take a bath?" Santana's eyes lit up excited her wife was calmed down." Yes we do. You go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Brittany abided heading to the bathroom while Santana gathered the clothes and placed them back into the dresser drawers before picking their picture frames up and placing them back on top of the dresser. Santana was about to start placing the pictures back in the box when she heard the blonde scream. Santana rushed to the bathroom to see the blonde struggling with getting her shirt over her head. A laugh escaped from Santana's lips as she placed a finger on her forehead and shook it back and forth a couple times.

"Baby, let me help you." Santana walked over and with a little untangling freed the blonde." Stop laughing." Brittany said embarrassed." Oh come on Britt that was funny you know it." Brittany just turned and climbed into the almost full tub." You are coming in?" Brittany asked not in a harsh way just wanting to know. "Yes." Santana started stripping down to her birthday suit trying not to laugh. Her wife was sat in the front of the tub by the faucet turned to the wall hugging her knees to her chest." Baby I am sorry I laughed please lean back." Santana apologized after she got comfortable." I'll clean your hair." Santana exclaimed trying to get her wife to not be so mad." I'm not mad San, just sad." Brittany explained not moving." Let me help you become happy again." Santana pleaded." I want to go back in time before Linda was ever in our lives." Brittany pouted missing those carefree days." I know baby, me too." Santana agreed.

"I am here Britt." Santana offered hoping her wife got what she meant." I know and you're all I need. You and our daughter" Brittany smiled thinking of their daughter she still hadn't turned around." Can I see those beautiful blue eyes?" Santana asked trying a different angle. Brittany turned her whole body around still hugging her knees to her chest." There you are." Santana smiled warmly glad her wife decided to turn around." Here I am." Brittany smiled back." What, I don't get to see all of you?" Santana arched her eyebrow looking at Brittany hugging he legs." You do if you want to." Brittany smirked a little trying to keep a serious face to play her game." I defiantly want to baby." Santana said licking her lips.

"How much do you want to see my body?" Brittany asked in a seductive low voice. Santana felt the heat rush through her body as Brittany bit down on her bottom lip looking at her all innocent." More than anything at the moment" Santana answered lying back as Brittany released her leg hold and revealed her body to her wife slowly." Baby you make me so wet." Santana moaned." Brittany giggled as she scooted closer to her wife she turned and leaned back." Clean my hair please?" Santana was happy to be able to run her fingers through the golden locks even if it weren't during their sexy times." That feels so good honey." Brittany complimented as she felt her wife's finger tips scrape her scalp." Good." Santana smiled looking down at her wife's relaxed face.


	41. Chapter 41

"Welcome." Kate Hollow greeted the three women and the baby as they stepped inside the LBGT center." Thank you for visiting with us Santana, you don't know how excited the teens and my employers, volunteers were when I announced you would be visiting with us today. We just placed up the posters up this morning and we have had many guests come by and take pictures and just want more information about this center. I also got a call from your director and a few of the cast including Michelle Olivia, she is so nice." Kate explained overwhelmed with the niceness of the whole Middletown family. Brittany rolled her eyes a little hearing the woman's name, even though she knew she didn't have anything to worry about she still was annoyed with the woman.

"Thank you that is really nice of you to say but this center and places like these for teens and people to turn to when they need some help or advice is what is amazing. We should be thanking you guys for all your hard work. So thank you Kate." Santana earnestly said. After a quick tour around the building they arrived at the auditorium where Sarah announced that Nati needed to be fed and changed. Letting Sarah take the baby to Kate's office Brittany took her wife's hand in hers.

Santana gave it a quick squeeze as they walked in behind Kate and her assistant Joel. Brittany tensed seeing the amount of people waiting for them as Santana instantly started to wave to the crowd with her free hand. Feeling her wife tense Santana glance back to the blonde" Baby you ok?" Brittany shyly nodded." Yes, just a little overwhelmed with the crowd." Santana rubbed little circles in her wife's hand hoping it will comfort her. Pulling Brittany closer to her" What can I do to help you? You want to go back with Sarah and Nati?" Brittany shook her head." I want to be with you." Brittany whispered back. Santana nodded a few times." Just let me know if this gets too much." Kate watching the two now smiled really awestruck by how cute the couple really was." Is she alright?" Kate asked seeing how uncomfortable the blonde looked at the moment. Santana nodded a few times." Just a big crowd" Kate understood and sent Brittany a little reassuring smile.

"Good evening everyone. Hope everyone is having a great day today. Very sunny and nice out for our activities we have scheduled for you all today." After a few more announcements Kate turned and motioned Santana and Brittany over." Here to talk to you are two special guests. One is a hot Latina lesbian police officer Jenny who has stolen our hearts over the last two seasons on Middletown. Help me welcome Santana Lopez and the blonde to her right is her Beautiful wife Brittany Lopez." The audience erupted in clapping and cheers as both Brittany and Santana waved and smiled at the massive crowd of people.

"Thank you Kate." Santana said stepping up to the microphone." Thank you all for that gracious welcome. My wife and I are so happy to be here today visiting LA and this center to see all of you beautiful people. California means a whole lot to me but especially LA, because this is where my wife escaped to when she was going through a hard time when she was younger and was able to find help and hope here." Brittany looked down as Santana looked over at her. Brittany had ran to LA, when she was around thirteen after she declared her love to Santana the first time and Santana being scared and confused about her own feelings ran to a boy named Austin. Brittany's uncle and aunt lived in this area and she without talking to anyone asked her parents to go stay with them for a while. At that time Brittany met a few out of the closet lesbians her age that really helped her become comfortable with who she was. Santana had called her all the time trying to apologize and after a month away Brittany called the Latina who couldn't apologize enough even though Brittany had instantly forgave her.

After a quick thoughtful speech that received a standing ovation there was a meet and greet." Thank you so much for coming here and meeting with us." A young girl around fifteen said as she walked up to the table where Brittany and Santana sat." You're very welcome. "Santana said smiling at the young girl." You're both very pretty, loved your poster picture. One day I want what you two have." Brittany placed her hand on her wife's knee." You Will, I have no doubt about that Hun." Brittany said confident. The girl thanked them after both Santana and Brittany signed her poster. Next were two older women who explained they volunteered at this center." Thank you for everything you do." Santana said shaken their hands.

"Your wife is amazing Brittany." One of the women said speaking directly to the blonde. Brittany's smiled widened." Yes she is." Santana exclaimed proudly. The women left and as they waited for the next people in line Santana turned to her wife. "Awe babe you're amazing too." Santana cooed as she leaned back into Brittany's shoulder poking out her lips. Brittany got what she wanted and leaned over the Latina giving her a kiss on the lips." I love you baby." Brittany said enjoying her wife's attention." I love you to. Did Sarah text you?" Brittany nodded." Nati is asleep in her car seat and Sarah is doing some work on her computer in Kate's office." Brittany explained before turning her attention to the three men that stood in front of them now.

"I can't believe we are meeting Santana freaking Lopez." One of the men yelled in a booming voice that made Santana jump a little. Quite a few people turned to look at the man." Hey man, how are you?" Santana said trying to match his excitement." I am great, beyond excited to be here with you and your gorgeous wife. That poster just made our day because all three of us love Middletown." The other two men just stood quietly as they listened to their friend. Brittany liked this guy's attitude and confidence." Thank you. I am glad I am meeting you too." Santana signed his poster then started on the next two. The third man handed his out to Brittany who took it as she smiled up at the man." I'm not a celebrity just so you know." Brittany explained." You are in my eyes." The man said.

Santana turned to look at the man who was giving her wife dreamy eyes at the moment.  
That's right only in your dreams buster Santana thought as she watched her wife sign her name under where she had signed.

"If you are ever single please look me up my name is Ethan wood." Brittany looked over to her wife who was biting her bottom lip not trying to say anything rude but he was defiantly treading water." Can I get a hug?" Santana's eyes widened." No you can't. Thank you for stopping by we hope you have a good evening." Santana said in a warned tone of voice that sent the man rushing to his buddies. Brittany started to breathe again." Thank you." Santana leaned over and gave the blonde another peck on the lips." Your mine forever no divorce option" Santana possessively announced." I would never dream of that." Brittany firmly said knowing she would never be able to live without the brunette or would ever want to live separate from her." My wife is the most amazing woman ever." Brittany said before giving the brunette another kiss.

The meet and greet went pretty fast after that. Meeting Sarah in the office Brittany took Natalia in her arms and her, the baby, and Sarah went outside to go do some activities and look at the small venders as Santana talked to Kate about donating some money to the organization." You guys have done so much for us already." Kate said getting teary up seeing how much the Lopez's were donating." Trust me what you are doing here for this community is what's needed and your changing people's lives for the better. Please let me just do a little part to help. My wife and I are honored to be able to help anyway we can." Kate nodded appreciative towards the brunette." Please say you'll come back and visit when you're in the area?" Kate asked as they walked outside.

"Defiantly we will. Thank you for having us." Santana searched around until her eyes came upon the woman she was looking for skipping with a few kids as her baby laughed In Sarah's arms watching her mommy. The kids were laughing as they tried to keep up with their new friend." Your wife looks so natural doing that." Kate commented watching the blonde. Santana nodded." She is a teacher and really does love it." Kate understood she loved being around kids as well." Your daughter is beautiful, you guys thinking of having anymore?" Santana shrugged." One more but we want a boy this time around, but of course we'll be happy with a healthy child." Santana explained to her new friend." I am sure all your children will be very healthy and very happy." Santana smiled before hearing her name being called by the love of her life.

Two years later

"Tell mommy she needs to let Mami rub her feet." Santana coached her two year old daughter." Mommy let Mami rub your feet." The little Mini Santana as everyone called her these days crossed her arms across her little chest giving the blonde the signature Lopez glare that didn't do anything to the blonde." Tell your Mami, mommy is ok as well as her feet."

The little girl turned to glare at Santana who surprised attacked her with tickles as the little girl screamed and squirmed to get away from her Mami's grasp." No fair Mami." Natalia cried. Santana laughed hard as she saw the Brittany pout appear." I am sorry bebe." Santana stopped tickling the girl and kissed the little girls cheek over and over." Won't you go and get your pjs on and you can come back into the living room and watch Cinderella before bed." Natalia's eyes widened in excitement as she jumped up and ran to the stairs." I love that little girl so much." Santana thought out loud as she sat down beside her eight month pregnant wife." I know you do." Brittany rested her head on her wife's arm." How are my babies doing in there?" Santana asked before kissing her wife's head.

"Very active I can't believe I just turned eight months yesterday. I have been the size of a house since almost six months; I am defiantly not getting my body back. Your wife is going to be fat because of your sons." Santana had to laugh." Baby your beautiful and yes you will go down after they're born just like you did with Natalia. Don't worry." Santana gave the blonde another kiss to the head." How can I not worry you're super-hot and I am going to be a balloon, I am sure you're not going to want to take me to any awards shows or premieres looking like this." Brittany frowned.

Santana's show career had really taken off thanks to four seasons of Middletown. All four seasons had won her numerous awards and made her name climb higher on charts. Brittany was beyond proud and she was just thankful Middletown had the impact it had in people's lives. It had really been a journey for the two of them from the beginning to the end. Not all was easy but looking back Brittany wouldn't have changed her decision in pushing her wife to audition and then move from NYC to Lima to start over.

"Baby you're overreacting. Plus even if you don't get back down to your original size I will still love you and think you are the most beautiful, hottest woman in the world." Brittany blushed loving how her wife could always make her feel better." Thank you San" Santana smiled as she leaned over and captured her wife's lips." I can't wait to get your body back from our sons." Santana pouted missing being able to cuddle and hold her wife without the belly, but she wouldn't change anything her sons both of them were blessings as was their daughter.

"Hear that Ian and Ricco time to get out your Mami and I want my body back." Brittany said to her humongous stomach. Santana kissed her wife on the cheek before grabbing the remote and turning on the movie as she heard her daughter coming down the stairs singing." Mommy?" Brittany looked up from her belly to her daughter." Yes princess?" The little girl climbed onto the couch then made her way closer to Brittany on her knees. Kissing her mommy on the cheek.

"Can I cuddle with you?" Natalia asked. Brittany instantly nodded." Of course sugar." Santana faked pouted." How about me?" She asked in a sad voice making Brittany giggle a little." Oh Mami you are cuddling with mommy too." Santana smiled at her daughter's observation.

"Ok I guess that will work." Playing the movie all three enjoyed watching the Disney film unaware of two baby boys who soon would be joining them into the world.


	42. Chapter 42

**Attn: thank you for reading this story and I loved writing it :) hope you enjoyed it as well.**

"Oh my god" Brittany cried out in pain as her stomach tightened up. She had woken up not even an hour after she fell asleep to Santana turning the light on. Seeing Brittany's water had indeed broke, Santana had instantly went into panic mode. She called Callie and Sam who was going to be keeping Natalia for them. After calling, Santana changed and helped Brittany change into a more comfortable outfit that wasn't wet." Baby everything is packed and ready to go. Sam will be here in less than five minutes then we'll head to the hospital." Santana said the plan out loud trying to calm her down. She was thankful Callie and Sam had moved back to Lima a year ago after they married and only lived five minutes away from them now.

It made going on outings more enjoyable and Brittany loved being around her two best friends and Travis and Daniella." Baby I want to say goodbye to Natalia." Brittany pleaded trying to collect herself enough to be able to say goodbye without scaring their daughter." You ok Britt?" Santana asked seeing Brittany's face scrunch up. Brittany nodded as she closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds then looked calmer as she reopened her eyes.

"Baby mommy wants to say goodbye before she goes to the hospital to have your baby brothers." Santana explained to the sleepy two year old as she carried her over to their bed. Brittany smiled seeing the little girl's ducky pjs that reminded her of the sleepers they had just bought the boys the other day. As well as the sleepers Rachel had bought them for Natalia at their first baby shower. Rachel had sent a package a month ago for the babies with twin caps, booties, bibs and socks. She also had a few things for their bigger sister and their mommies." Goodbye my princess." Brittany whispered to the girl still snuggling with her Mami trying to go back to dreamland." I love you so much and I'll see you sometime tomorrow. You be good for auntie C and auntie S." Santana leaned the girl down far enough so her wife could give the little girl a couple of kisses before Santana walked her back out of the room to collect the rest of the things she would need to stay with her aunties and cousins. Sam came to the door and collected a sleeping Natalia out of Santana's arms. Santana followed with the girl's overnight bag and 'pinky' a white stuffed bear she slept with.

"Thank you guys so much." Santana said as she watched Sam buckle her daughter into one of their car seats." You're welcome. Call us when she has the babies and tell Brittany Callie and I send our love and can't wait to meet the newest additions." Santana smiled before walking back into her house.  
"Push baby, come on you have to push." Santana coursed as her wife panted heavily bedside her." You're doing good Brittany but we need you to push." Doctor South exclaimed.

"I can't, I'm too tired." Brittany cried looking over at her wife on what to do." Baby, you got this. You are amazing. Please Britt push so we can meet our sons." Santana pleaded taken her index finger she gently stroke her wife's cheek with it as she held her wife's Shaken hand in the other hand." San, I am so tired." Brittany's sweaty head moved back and forth." I know baby. But we're almost there, you just have to push baby." Santana calmly said hoping her wife abided because the doctor already wanted to opt out of her natural birthing plan and carry out his cesarean plan. She knew how much her wife wanted to have the boys natural and she wanted to help her in any way she could to see that Brittany gets what she wants.

"Good push Brittany I see the head of the first baby." That gave Brittany some energy to keep pushing. Gripping the metal bar to her right and her wife's hand on the left Brittany pushed with everything she had in her until the doctor held up her son in the air." Baby A is delivered." Brittany broke down crying seeing how beautiful he was. He looked just like Bella but she couldn't see his eyes from where she laid and before they could place the baby on her another pain ran through her body she immediately felt like she had to start pushing again." Ok Brittany I thought we had a little more time before we met this little one but I guess he wants out as well."

"San" Brittany desperately searched for her wife's hand." I'm here baby, I'm here." Santana reassured leaning over giving Brittany small kisses on the top of her head. This time the pain seemed more severe. Screaming out in pain Santana leaned over and said sweet little things in her ear but the pain was so aggressive and constant it was hard to pay attention to what her wife was saying." San, San please make it stop. Make the pain go away baby." Santana felt hopeless at that moment she knew when Brittany had their last son the pain would disappear but for now her job was to make sure she was doing her breathing and say comforting things to her in her ear.

"Baby you are so strong, yes you can do this. You already delivered Ricco; we just need baby Ian out then our family will be complete." Brittany tried focusing on that and as soon as the doctor said the baby was crowning Brittany felt a jolt of energy that helped her push the last one out. "Baby B is here mamas and he has some lung power." Doctor South proudly announced holding the yelping baby up so Brittany could get a good look at the baby boy." Baby they all look just like you." Brittany awed as she watched a nurse take their baby boy over by his brother who was already wrapped up and ready to be held." Baby I am so damn proud of you."

Santana cried beyond happy that her babies where here. Brittany tilted her head up so her wife could kiss her. Brittany let go of her wife's hand she had been squeezing all morning to place it on the side of her wife's face as she deepened the kiss. Pulling away Santana chuckled seeing the little boy in the nurse's arms pouting just like his mommy. "They might look like me but they all have that damn pout of yours." Santana chuckled. Brittany looked over instantly awing the little boy that was sucking on the air in the nurse's arms now." I think he is ready to be fed mommy." She announced as Santana helped the blonde get situated. This birth was so different then how their first one went and Brittany thanked the heavens for that. She loved Natalia and would never change having her for anything, but the way she was brought into this world yes Brittany would change that if she could." Baby, do you want to hold him?" Santana asked grabbing Brittany's attention. Shaken the thoughts out of her head she answered with a quiet" Yes" before preparing herself to hold one of her sons she had been dying to see for the last eight months. Another nurse came walking up to the side of the bed with the younger brother cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"I want him." Santana smiled as she walked to the other side with her hands ready to hold her youngest child. The nurse without hesitation placed the newborn in his Mami's arms before turning around and leaving. Santana admired the little man she held her in her arms taken in every part that was Ian. He was an amazing little boy she knew had already had her wrapped around her little finger." te amo mi hermoso bebé." Santana cried feeling like her heart just explode looking from the little precious boy laying in her arms to the most beautiful woman in the world feeding their other perfect baby. Blue eyes met brown and for a moment they just had a bliss moment lost in each other's eyes. Santana could have never imagined herself being this kind of happy. She had always been pretty happy with having Brittany to call hers and she had been over the moon when Brittany had said yes when she proposed but this was really like living a fairy tale.

She had an amazing wife and three beautiful children she couldn't thank the heavens enough for. Before Middletown came into their lives both of them in NYC was drifting apart and just really not in a good place with one another and although they had a rough period with a psycho bitch that almost drove her wife crazy they became closer and rediscovered what made them fall in love with one another in the beginning many years ago during this time and overcame every obstacle in their way and she knew they would still continue to do so when the future hands them troubles that she knew will arise. No matter what happens she knew the woman that gave her three amazing children and a lifetime of memories and love was defiantly her favorite journey partner and she knew Middletown saved them in so many ways.

The end.


End file.
